Dragon Dynasty: The legend of Dragon Emperor
by Sliverknight
Summary: After a suppose success mission, he was being betray by his people and village. Being banished away by those he sworn to protect and force to travel to the far east that the great beast rest at, will he able to find peace at there? Or will him being betray once again? Harem/Emperor (Under rewrite)
1. ch1: Leaving

**S: Welcome to my first story which is inspire by DealtShadow35's**

 **"Rise of the Dragon Empire: Naruto the Conqueror", once again thanks a lot Dealtshadow35**

Konoha, hospital

(Time: 9:30p.m.)

Inside a ward is a boy with blonde hair and three whisper on each side of his cheek- Uzumaki Naruto laying on the bed unconscious, and why is he doing in a ward? Well it because he was being quested to bring back his teammate – Uchiha Sasuke, who betrayed Konoha to seek for power that afternoon.

And after beating his teammate and dragging his ass back to Konoha, he fall unconscious due to losing too much blood during the battle with the teme.

Konoha, outside Naruto's ward

(Time: 11:20p.m.)

Three figures with the symbol of 'ROOT' (根) on their masks are standing outside Naruto's ward. "Is this the room where the demon in?" "Yes, according to the nurse, it is in this room." "Alright, you two move out." ordered the man with black hair and has a giant sword strap on his back. "Roger that, leader."

With this order, three of them rush in to the room and grab the blonde boy who is still unconscious and Shunshin out the room.

Konoha, ROOT base

(Time: 11:25p.m.)

Inside an underground base, all member of civilian council and three of the elder are gather at the base's council room and what are they waiting for?

Then, with a sound of "puff" three figures and a blonde boy who is on the shoulder of the leader appear in the council room. "Mission accomplish, Danzo-sama. The demon brat has been captured" reported the leader of the team.

"Very good, three of you are dismiss" stated a man who has bandage cover his right eye and his right arm. "Thank you, Danzo-sama" Then the leader roughly throw the blonde boy to the floor and Shunshin away.

"Danzo-sama, the demon is still unconscious should we wake him up?" asked a man who also has a mask which has 'Root' on it and stand beside Danzo."Wake him up" ordered Danzo.

"As you wish my lord." the next thing that happen, the boy who is still on the floor was being picked up by his head and roughly slam to the wall.

"AHHHHHHH!" shouted the boy who is now awake and his head is bleeding. Before the 12 years old boy is once again being roughly throw to the floor.

'Where….am….I?'"Uzumaki Naruto, behave of the civilian council and the elders, you have injured Uchiha Sasuke badly and with this crime you are sentence to death." spoke one of the elder who has a glasses and his name is Homura.

'What?!'"Wait! …. I was being tasked …… to bring back "cough" Sasuke" said the boy but due to his injury he can't speak too loud and he even doesn't has the strength to stand up "SHUT UP! YOU DAMM DEMON!" shouted a council woman who name is Haruno Mebuki- Naruto's teammate, Sakura's mother.

'Ouch, my ears." thought many council members. "Cough" "ROOT, take this demon brat out and kill him outside the forest of Konoha we don't want any witness to inform the stupid Hokage" ordered Danzo

"It will be so, my lord." said two ROOT members with a bow and move forward to drag the boy out the council room. "Wait…. I didn't done.. anything wrong.." said Naruto who is slowly losing conscious due to his injury. "DRAG THIS FUCKING DEMON OUT." shouted Mebuki. 'Ouch, my ears, why can't she just said but shout?!' thought many council members.

Konoha border

(Time: 12:00 a.m.)

"This is far enough 13, just throw the demon here" said a muscular man with a tanto in his' hand. The man who carry Naruto nod and roughly throw Naruto to the floor.

"This is what you get, stupid kyuubi for attacked the mighty Konoha!" said the muscular man and then stab naruto several times before throwing him into the river.

(Next day)

Kumo border

(Time: 8:30 a.m.)

A lone figure with blonde hair, cold blue eyes and despite her age, she is already a Jonin wearing former Kumo jonin flak jacket that barely cover her huge breast, by the way her name is Samui. As she is now traveling back to Kumo after finish her mission.

(Flashback: 10 years ago)

"Kaa-chan.." "sob" "Tou-san.." "sob" 10 years ago the day when Kumo along with Mizu and Iwa raised war against Uzu. With the alliance forces manage to destroyed Uzu at last but with a very big price for their victory.

"Sob" a little girl who is only 6 and has blonde hair is crying in front of the corpses her beloved parents.

"Behold citizens of Kumo we, the great Kumo has defeated and slaughter the once mighty Uzu and burn them to ground! HAHAHA! My people, we the GREAT KUMO! WILL WIN THIS WAR AND CONQUER THE WORLD AND WIPE OUT THE PEOPLE WHO STAND AGAINST US! NOW, NEXT WE ARE GOING TO CRUSH KONOHA AND SUNA!" stated the 3rd Raikage on the top of the Raikage tower.

But what most citizen can't see is the people who is inside the basement of the Raikage tower which is full of t bodies and corpses of ninjas who died during the war.

(Another flashback: 12 years ago)

A four years old Samui is happily playing with her mother on the couch."Kaa-chan?" asked little Samui. "Yes? My dear what is it?" replied a women who also has blonde hair with a warm smile.

"Why you and tou-san wanted to be ninja? Isn't the work is dangerous?" asked Samui while hugging her teddy bear. "Because my dear little Samui, we wish to bring peace to this world" replied the women.

"Huh? So kaa-chan, wanted to bring peace to this world by killing bad guys?" asked Samui. "No my dear, killing is not the solution to solve the problem, we believe that the one will bring peace and end the war must has a heart that willing to love and sacrifice." answered the blonde hair women while turning her head down and look at her daughter. "And we also wish to bring peace to the world and children won't need to be train to fight anymore..."

(Present)

'Raikage-sama is now planning another attack on the other small country... is this really the way to acquire peace?' thought Samui while travel back to Kumo.'Kaa-chan, tou-san what will you do? I really miss you two so much'

On her way back to Kumo, Samui spot a boy lay beside the road exhausted, 'A boy? What is a boy with such a young age doing outside the village?' She then get closer the boy to check on his condition, 'this boy must has traveling in the forest for days to survive and if I don't help him quickly he might die.'

Then, Samui decide to set the camp.

Kumo border

(Time: 1:00 p.m.)

Naruto is slowly to regain concious but still feeling very tried and founds himself resting on a beautiful girl's lap, who is still curing Naruto head. "Finally up?" asked Samui. "Hai, tenshi-sama" replied Naruto and Samui giggles" sorry but I am not an angel, but why are you doing out here outside here all alone?"

Then, Naruto who is blushing badly due to never has such close physical contact with girl (except when he being hit by Suck "Ehem" I mean Sakura) start to explain after being most of his injury being heal by kyuubi how he manage to survive in the forest.

"That's soo uncool but what are you going to do now and where will you go?" asked Samui as well telling him her name. "I don't know, but one thing for sure I can't stay in the element nations anymore due to my state as a Jinjuriki" said Naruto as well telling Samui of his name.

"Well, why don't you travel to the west?" said Samui. "No, last time I heard the west is still in war and without any guide I will surely being kill in the war."

"Are you afraid of death, Naruto?" ask Samui who is feeling a little bit of angry because of Naruto being so coward. "Me? Afraid of death? No, I don't afraid of dead, I afraid of being helpless and seeing people suffer and dead in front of me. My wish is to safe people but if I go to the west those warlord will only use me as a beast that can bring victory to them and creating more victims of war."

'With such a heart of gold, with just a little bit more of courage he can be the one who will bring peace to this world' thought Samui who is happy about reply of Naruto. "How about east then?" ask Samui. "That could be the answer" said Naruto.

'But in order to reach the land of east I must go to land of spring first to order to rent a boat in order to cross the mighty sea that divide the land of east with our land' thought Naruto.

"Thanks, Samui I feel better now and it is truly pleasure to meet you" said Naruto who is about to get up. "Wait! Your injuries are not fully heal yet" said Samui who then pull Naruto back to her lap. "Rest now Naruto, when you are fully cure I will travel with you to the east."

"Thank you… Samui…chan" said Naruto who begin to fall asleep on Samui lap.

(Three days later)

Land of Spring

(Time: 10:00 a.m.)

Inside a big room which fill with books, documents and a large table that fill with a large stack of paper, and there is a girl who is about 16, being burry under the stack of paper.

"AHHHH! I have enough of this stupid damm paperwork!" yelled the girl who has long black hair, beautiful white skin and she is the new queen of Spring country- Kazahana Yukie.

"Ever since I became the queen, I have been stuck on doing these damm paperwork for months" yelled Koyuki who then push all of the paperwork that on her desk to the floor and about to jump out the window to get away from those curse paperwork.

"My lady, there are two visitors waiting for you at the main hall and one of them who name is Uzumaki Naruto" said the maid outside the room.'Naruto? Naruto-kun is here? OH! I must quickly go and meet him' thought Koyuki who is just on the edge of the window.

(10 minutes later)

Koyuki who is dress in her imperial cloth arrive at the hall. "Greeting Uzumaki-san, it been a long time isn't it? And who is this lovely lady beside you?" asked Koyuki.

"Hai, Koyuki-chan how-" said Naruto who is then being interrupt by Samui "Greeting Your Majesty, my name is Samui and I am Naruto travel companion" replied Samui.

"I see, let's go to my office we will discuss further in my office" said Koyuki who begin to walk back to her office. "Please, this way" said one of the maid who then lead them to Koyuki's office.

"Naruto-kun don't you know any manners? You can't call the queen's name in the public?" said Samui. "Er… I just got too excited to see Koyuki hime again" giggle Naurto. Samui only sweat drop.

Koyuki' office

(Time: 11:00 a.m.)

"Leave us." "Yes, my lady" said the maid with a bow and close the door of Koyuki's offifce.

Once the door is close Koyuki immediately jump to Naruto and tackle him to the floor."Naruto-kun~~~~~ Ne,Ne you know I miss you so badly and you know because of those stupid paperwork I can't go to visit you ,oh and-" "Ahem, my lady can you let go of Naruto-kun" said Samui who is a bit of jealous for not being the one who hugging Naruto."

"Oh! Sorry I get too excited. Ehem, let get down to business" said Koyuki who is blushing badly as well as Naruto.

"So why do you come to land of spring Naruto? If I not mistaken I didn't sent any escort mission to Konoha" asked Koyuki. "Well actually, I am here because …"explain Naruto about why he is no longer a ninja.

"THIS IS REDICULOUS!" exclaimed Koyuki. "Don't worry Naruto, if Konoha doesn't want you I as the queen of the Land of Spring will let you stay in my country" said Koyuki.

"Thanks for your kindness Koyuki hime but I can't stay in your country. If I stay in your country it will only bring war to your land because of my state as a Jinjuriki" said Naruto.

"But.. but there must be something that I can do to help" said Koyuki. "Yes, that why we are here" said Samui. "Please do tell, I will do my best to help both of you."

Deep under the ocean

A giant creature is laying on the floor of the ocean with a blade like symbol on it forehead.

" **ZU LONG, it is time to wake up… the one who will seek and bring peace to this world is finally here. Wake up ZU LONG and assist the one to bring peace to this world**!" whisper a mysterious voice.

Then, the giant creature open it's eyes.

 **S:Wow, it finally finish the first chapter, please review and if you have any suggestion please pm me. (Because this is my first time to write a fanfic so if this story is too boring or too many spelling errors and grammar problem please forgive me I will try my best to make it better in next time) Till next time, bye~**


	2. ch2: A long journey

**S: Hai, everybody welcome to the 2nd chapter of "The keeper of peace". I am soo happy that I only have published the first chapter and I have 24 followers on this story! Wow! Thanks a lot guys, this means a lot to me.** Spring country

It been three days since Naruto and Samui arrive in Spring country and unluckily even with the help of Koyuki there is still no ship that willing to travel to the far east.

Spring country harbor

Time: 9:00a.m.

"No, no means no. No matter how much gold you offer me I am not going to the east" said the captain.

"But you have 30 years of sailing experience and the best sailing skill among the other captain" said Naruto.

"Sorry kid, but according to legend, there is a giant beast or it may be call hydra rest under the ocean floor. To cross the ocean you must make some sacrifice for it or it will swallow the whole ship or change the weather to sink the ship" said the captain.

"But what does this beast want as sacrifices?" asked Samui.

"I don't know, but it must be something precious " said the captain.

"Thank you for your time captain, we shall take our leave now" said Naruto who begin to walk out the captain's room along with Samui.

"Listen to my advice kids, never travel to the east, ten set sail to east, none of them is alive to tell the tale" said the captain before Naruto close the door of the captain room.

"Why all of the captains we ask are so coward" said Samui who is very angry. "I don't know, Samui, I really don't know" replied Naruto who is walking with Samui to the next ship.

"So uncool" said Samui. "I agree Samui, but I know that we can't force them to bring us to the east, they may have a family waiting for them. So it's maybe too much risk for them to take" said Naruto.

"But what do we gonna do Naruto? If we can't find a ship to travel?" asked Samui.

"I will hide in the deep forest till my end of my live. I can't let akatsuki or other element nations capture me, it is too danger to let them to control the kyuubi, it will only cause more wars to the innocent people" said Naruto with a clam expression.

"As for you Samui, you shall leave me, I am not worthy to have you with me, you are such a fine kunoichi and I am just a beas-"

"SALP" a clear sound was heard and follow by that is a Naruto who has a red hand mark on his face.

"Don't you dare finish the sentence! You hear me! Uzumaki Naruto, you are a person, a person with kindness, a very very good person!" shouted Samui who is about to cry.

"I am sorry, Samui… I am just … feeling very despair about myself" said Naruto who then go toward and hug a teary Samui.

"Just don't ... say something like that again Naruto, promise me Naruto" said Samui. "I promise you Samui, I promise you" replied Naruto.

"Are you okay miss? Do you need help?" asked a nearby sailor. Then, both of Naruto and Samui realize that they are still at the habour!

"Do you guys need help?" asked a few nearby sailors who begin to walk toward them.

"WE…. WE ARE FINE!" said a blushing Naruto who then grab Samui's hand and run away.

"Ahh, young love" said one of the sailor that offer help to them.

"You guys, what are you looking at, keep working" ordered the captain who just walked out of his room and stand on the deck.

Spring country alley

"Gasph.. Gasph.. that was a close one" said Naruto. "So.. Gasph.. uncool" said Samui who is also a bit of exhausted.

A few minutes later

"We shall take lunch, after that we will keep asking" said Samui who begin to walk away.

"Sure, let's go" replied Naruto. The whole journey was quite until they arrive in front of a restaurant.

"Samui.. thank you, that's means a lot to me" whisper Naruto who walk behind Samui. Samui didn't replied but slightly smile. 'Thank you for you too, Naru-kun' thought Samui.

The spring restaurant

Time: 10 a.m.

"Do you think the captain is telling the truth Samui-chan?" asked Naruto who just finish his food.

"Maybe yes, maybe not" replied Samui who is drinking her tea.

"But why is there a beast wanted to prevent people travel to the east?" asked a confuse Naruto.

"Maybe it's because-" said Samui who then being rudely interrupt.

"Huh?! Two kids tries to travel to the east, hng so naïve" said a man who is drinking a bear then pull a chair and proceed sit beside Naruto.

"May I ask who are you sir?" asked Naruto who feel disgust but the man smelly breath.

The man who sit beside Naruto has a brown hair, black eye, brown moustache and he is wearing a brown coat, pants and has an eyepatch on his left eye.

"Me? I am the great captain of the XuanYuan ship and I have 40 years of sailing experience, I have been through many seas and ocean, you name it I can tell" said the man.

"So, have you been to the east before?" asked Naruto. "Young man, five years ago, my friend who is also a captain from Kumo, who was once a captain of Kumo navy force, tried to travel to the east and never return. So, do you think I am so stupid to sail to the east?" asked the captain who is a little bit of drunk.

"Oh.. sorry about your frien-" said Naruto who then once again being interrupt by the captain "But! Tomorrow I will set sail to the east and become the first to conquer the ocean and slay the beast!" exclaimed the captain loudly.

"Can you bring us with you?" asked Naruto who is excited. "Huh? Bringing kids with me? Not interest" replied the captain.

"We will pay you" said Samui with emotionless face. "That depends on how much you manage to offer" replied the captain.

" 10 thousands Ryo, is that enough?" said Samui. "WHAT! 10 THOUSANDS? It is a deal" replied the captain with money symbol in his eye.

Both Naruto and Samui just sweat drop.

" Err.. sir, where is your ship locate? And what's your name?" asked Naruto.

"My name is Huangdi, meet me at here 6 in the morning and I will bring you to my ship" replied the captain who then walks away happily while singing.

"I don't trust him, he is a bit .. weird" said Samui. "I don't either, but he is the only choice we have. Let's go back to the castle Samui" said Naruto who then pay the bill and walk back to Koyuki's castle with Samui.

(Next morning) The Spring restaurant

Time: 10:30 a.m.

"So.. where is the captain you told me about last night?" asked Koyuki.

"Maybe he has some business to setter before heading toward here?" replied Naruto.

In front of the restaurant is the queen of the Spring country and her royal guard along with Naruto and Samui.

"Why is the queen is here?" "Maybe the restaurant has run some illegal business?" "Or maybe the queen is meeting with some ambassador from other element nation?" asked some random citizens who curious about the present of the queen.

"So uncool" is all Samui said.

"What the hell?! Why so many gather at here! Get out of my way!" yelled Huangdi who begin to squeeze through.

"Hey don't push" "What the hell man?!" said random citizen.

"So.. where have you been?" asked Naruto to Huangdi who finally squeeze through the wall of people.

"When I am on my way here there's a black cat blocking my way so I have to-" explained Huangdi.

"Okay, okay we get it now, can you please lead us to your ship now?" asked Koyuki who is a bit of impatient.

"Huh, who are you kid, I don't remember there's a third person want's to travel with me" said Huangdi rudely.

"How dare you! Remember your place citizen" said Sandayū Asama who draw out his sword and point toward Huangdi.

"Wow, wow, wow, relax man. I am just kidding" said Huangdi who took one step backward. "Sandayū san please put back your sword and can you please bring us to your ship already?" asked Koyuki with a smile.

"Hmm, you got lucky this time" said Sandayū.

"Wo, okay, follow me" said Huangdi who begin to walk away.

Harbor of Spring

"You sure this ship can bring us to the east?" asked Naruto.

"Hey! The ship maybe a little bit of damaged but it still in good condition" replied Huangdi who is on the ship.

"Are you sure about this Naruto?" asked Koyuki who is worry. "I will be fine, Koyuki-" said Naruto who then interrupt by Huangdi.

"You want to go or not? If you do, quickly get your ass on the ship."

"So, this is goodbye then … thanks for everything Koyuki" said Naruto who then begin to walk to the ship with Samui.

"Naruto!" shouted Koyuki who run toward Naruto.

"Hmm-?!" is all Naruto can said. Then without any warning, Koyuki smash her lips against Naruto. This shock everyone who is nearby, the queen is kissing Naruto!

"Please take care, Naruto" said Koyuki who then walk back to the harbor.

"Koyuki.. " whisper Naruto then the ship begin to set sail to the east.

Xuanyuan (deck)

Time: 2:00 p.m.

"Are you okay Samui? Please talk to me" said Naruto.

"…" Samui didn't responded because she is still angry about Koyuki being the first one to kiss Naruto.

"Sigh, at least tell me are you okay?" asked Naruto.

".." still no respond.

"Sigh, if you need me I will be in the cabin" said Naruto who begin to walk toward the cabin.

Xuanyuan (cabin)

'What are we going to do when reach to the east? What is the east also in war?' thought Naruto who sit on his bed.

'How's everybody doing? I miss Konoha so much, but I can't go back, I will only be banish again by the elders again"

" **Kid, why do you still so love the place that fill with bastard and back stabbers**?"

said a deep voice in Naruto's brain.

'Oh, I thought you are still sleeping Kurama, sorry to wake you up'

" **Hmm, is okay kid. Is boring in here anyway, talking with you may kill some time** " replied Kurama who also known as the mighty Kyuubi.

" **Kid, why do you still so nostalgia to the place that betrayed you**?" asked Kurama.

'Because no matter how much I the place, Konoha is still my birth place and most of my friends are still there.'

" **Hng, I still can't understand you, kid** " said Kurama.

'Maybe, maybe one day, you will understand m-'

"BANG!"

Just when Naruto about to finish his replied then without any warning the door was slammed open by Samui.

"Naruto! Hurry head to the deck!" said Samui.

Xuanyuan (deck)

(10 minutes earlier)

'Why do I feel so angry about Koyuki kissing Naruto? Why I feel a bit of… jealous?' thought Samui who back is leaning against the pillar of the ship.

'Do I love Naruto? No! It can't be, he just look a bit of cute, handsome and kind..' thought Samui with slight blush.

"Dip, Dop" 'Huh, rain?' thought Samui who then look upward to the sky.

'It was a sunny weather just a minute ago, why-'

"CAPTAIN!" yelled a sailor. "Look at there! In front of us!" yelled another sailor.

'Why is everybody so nervous?' thought Samui who also rush toward to the forecastle. But what's in front of the ship is what Samui didn't suspected.

(Present)

Naruto POV

When I was 5, a group villagers almost hit me to death, clamming me as the Kyuubi, they stabbed me, hit me and yelling at me. Then, I fell unconscious because of the pain.

When I woke up I found myself in front of a gigantic cage, through the cage I saw a pair of red eyes but it different than it different with human ones'. Due to it was crimson red in color and its' didn't has pupil but slit and it was fucking huge.

I thought that was the scariest thing I ever saw.

But compare to the thing that is in front of the boat… "What the fucking shit is that?" I yelled.

3rd person view

Long time ago, before the age of human the world was rule by the god beast, they can be huge, powerful and have the power to control the elements.

After thousands years later, the demons in the hell multiplication too fast and become more and more uncontrollable ,and hope to over throw the God beast.

This cause the war between the god beasts and the demons.

Although the god beasts manage to defeat the demons and throw them back to the hell, but some demons able to escape the fate to be throw back into the hell.

In front of the ship is a gigantic serpent like monster with green scale, blue eyes without pupils, full mouth of blade like teeth and the worst part- it size can compare with a small island!

"WHAT IS THAT SHIT??!!" screamed some random sailors.

"The legend… is true.. the hydra, it is alive.." whispered Huangdi.

"Captain, what are we going to do?" asked a panic sailor. "Don't worry, I have fully prepared already" said Huangdi with an evil smile.

" **Who dare to cross into my territory and disturb my nap**?" asked the beast.

"Naruto, do you have a plan?" asked Samui who draw out her tanto. "Maybe I can use kyuubi's chakara to-"said Naruto but interrupt by"BEHAVE THE GLORY OF THE DEMONS, THE MIGHTY HYDRA!" yelled Huangdi.

" **Oh.. I see that one of you mortal recognize me, tell me mortal what do you want**?" asked the demons that turn its' head toward Huangdi.

"LORD HYDRA, I AS YOUR SERVANT, WISH TO SAIL TO THE EAST" yelled Huangdi who then kneel down.

"As for your sacrifice we have prepare already, the blonde girl that beside that boy shall be your's" exclaimed Huangdi.

"WHAT?!" this really shocked both Naruto and Samui. " **Hmm, I accept** "responded the beast, then without any warning a claw suddenly grab Samui and grab her.

"NARUTO!" yelled Samui.

"LET HER GO!" yelled Naruto who has red chakara burst out his body and forming a red chakara cloak.

" **Hmm, you mortal.. you are quite interesting** " said the beast that turn it's head toward the direction of Naruto and holding Samui with its' left claw.

"I SAID LET. HER. GO" yelled Naruto who ready to charge toward the beast.

"STOP BOY! If you attack lord hydra all of us will be doom into this ocean!" yelled the captain who still kneel before the hydra.

"You stupid shit! Why do you use Samui as a sacrifice?!" yelled Naruto who then rush toward the captain and grab him up by his shirt.

"This is the only choice for me kid! If I don't it will kill us all" said the captain who being lift up by Naruto.

" **Hng, mortal you don't smell like other mortal at here, come here and I will let go of this girl** " said the beast.

".." Naruto didn't replied instead he just throw the captain to the floor and calmly walk toward the beast.

"What do you want?" asked Naruto who red chakara cloak disappear." **Hng, simple, I want you as sacrifice** " stated the beast.

"WHAT? No, Naruto don't agree to it" yelled Samui despite being grab by the beast.

" **Shut up! Mortal** " roared the beast who begin to squeeze Samui.

"LET HER GO!" yelled Naruto. "So, you agree to my term?" asked the beast who turn its' head back to Naruto. "I.. " said Naruto who then face down. "Agree"

"Hng, good choice mortal" said the beast who then throw Samui toward the deck.

"Samui!" yelled Naruto who rush toward to catch Samui.

"Are you okay, Samui?" asked Naruto with worry.

"I am okay…" "cough" said Samui who the cough out blood because being squeeze too hard by the gigantic beast.

"Naruto.. please don't go… we can take it down.. together" said Samui who is about to fall unconscious because of her injury.

"Everything will be okay, Samui" said Naruto.

"Please don't go.." said Samui who then fall unconscious.

"HUANGDI, take care of Samui if she gets' hurt even I become ghost I will come back and hunt you for the rest of your life" stated Naruto who then glare at Naruto with red eyes with black slit.

"I am ready" stated Naruto who walk toward the beast without fear.

"Hng, courage isn't mortal, no matter you will become my food!" roared the beast who then grab Naruto with its' claw.

'I am sorry Kurama, I have to drag you with me..' " **Hng, kid no matter what happen I will help you** " stated the tail beast.

'Thank you, Kurama..' thought Naruto who then close his eyes ready to meet his fate.

Unknown

Time: unknown

Naruto POV

I know I was eaten because the sound of rain stop and I wait for the pain to strike me.

Wait. Wait. Wait.

But instead of pain I feel slightly warm?

"Sir? Sir? Are you okay?"

Wave?

After hearing the voice I immediately open my eyes and the first thing I see is a girl with pale white skin, black eyes, pink lips and wearing a pink yukata. Overall she is absolute beautiful and gorgeous.

"Are you okay sir?" asked the girl in front of me with a warm smile that will definitely melt anyone heart.

"OH, oh, I am, I am absolutely okay!" I exclaimed nervously and quickly sit up while blushing a little bit.

"Haha, you are cute" giggling the mysterious girl with a smiling face.

This made me blush even more, seriously how can there be a person so adorable and beautiful.

"So.. sir, why are you doing in the forest so early in the morning?" asked the girl.

"Oh… er… I was training.. yes I was training last night!" I exclaimed quickly.

"Oh, so are you a ninja?" asked the girl.

"Yes, I am by the way my name is Uzumaki Naruto NICE TO MEET YOU!" I said nervously and almost yelled at the last part.

"Haha, you sure are cute and my name is Haku" said the girl who then begin to search for something.

"Err.. may I ask what are you searching for Haku-san?" I asked curiously.

"My precious people was hurt badly during his work, so I come out to gather herb for him" said the girl while keep looking for herbs. "Here, let me help you" I said.

"Oh, thank you" said the girl with a smile like earlier. This make me blush even more.

While picking the herbs, she suddenly ask "Naruto-san, do you have any precious people?"

I was surprise by this question, I never thought of this type of question before.

"Hmm.. yes, I have Samui-chan, Koyuki-chan, my jiji, Iruka sensei, Ayame nee-chan and many others" I stated.

"En, that's good to hear, Naruto-san do you know that with precious people with you, you will become stronger" stated Haku without look up.

"Oh? Why so?" I asked confusedly.

"With precious people on your side, you will have the strength to fight and the will of protect those precious to you" replied Haku who keep picking herbs.

"That's all I need, thanks for your help Naruto-san" said the girl with a smile who about to turn and left.

"Wait! Haku-san will we meet again?" I quickly asked.

Then she turn her head backs " Maybe or maybe not, thanks again Naruto-san. Oh, and please careful there are many Gato's thugs in Wafe" replied Haku who then keep walking.

'Wave what Wave? Wait doesn't it mean?!' I thought and I quickly turn my head toward the direction of Haku. But she's not there anymore.

Time: ?

'Wasn't I left already? If this is Wave that I been before, why Haku didn't recognize me?' I thought as I keep wandering around the woods.

'So.. strange, if this wasn't a dream then where is Samui? And didn't Zabuza killed Gato already?" 'Kurama, are you there?'

'Kurama are you still here?"

'That's strange why can't I contact Kurama?' I thought.

'There is so many strange things goin-'

"BONG"

"Ouch" I was being knocked down by a woman who rush toward my direction and this also bring me back to reality from deep thought.

"I am so sorry sir please forgive me" said the girl in rush, who then keep rushing toward to the business street.

'Strange why a girl suddenly rush out from the woods?' I thought and I finally realize when I keep wondering around the woods I accidently walk back to the business street if Wave.

'So.. I finally back to Wave? I wonder if this Wave different with the Wave I once visited' I thought while keep wondering around the street.

After wonder about 30 minutes

"Please help me…" "Please give me some food.." begged some citizen who look very skinny and very sick.

'Who could have done this? This is so.. unhuman' along the road there are many people have the same situation, some of them looks fine but they look like zombie with no light in their eyes, like their hope and freedom has been deprived.

"Mister do you have any food, I am soo hungry.." said a little girl with brown hair, pink lips and a pair of beautiful emerald green that was looking at me.

Due to her height, she can only grab my jacket's sleeve, "Mister, I am soo hungry.. do you have any food?" asked the girl again.

I quickly search all my pocket, hope to find some food for this poor little girl. Finally, I manage to find a bread in my jacket's left pocket, then I squat down and lend her the bread with a smiling face.

"Here you go, little one" I said.

"Thank you, thank you! Mister" exclaimed the girl who then quickly begin to eat the bread.

"Say, little one my name is Uzumaki Naurto what's yours?" "Hmm (Fuko) imm (Ibuko)" said Fuko while eating the bread with a very fast speed.

"Wow, wow slow down girl, no one gonna snatch your bread" I said while touching her head.

"I hmm, am sorrhmm sir, I didn't eaten anythihmm, since two days ago" said Fuko who about to finish her bread.

"Thank you oni-chan, it was delicious!" exclaimed Fuko happily.

"You are welcome Fuko, by the way where do you live? Do you want me to escort you back home?" I suggest.

"Really? Thank you, oni-chan! Follow me!" said Fuko with an adorable smiling face.

Along the road, there are still many kids along the street begging for foods and wearing rags cloth just like Fuko.

'Why could cause all this, and bring hell to Wave..' I thought.

"Please no! Somebody help me!" many people around us were surprise by the scream.

'What could happened at the business street?' I thought. "Fuko, do you kno-? Fuko-chan?!" I was surprise by Fuko who quickly run toward the source of the scream.

I quickly follow behind Fuko to search for the source.

"Shut up! You bitch!" yelled a man with a scar on his face who continue to drag a woman with brown hair.

Thrid person POV

"Let go of kaa-san!" yelled Fuko who then bite on the man arm who is dragging her mother.

"Ouch! You damm brat!" yelled the man who then throw the woman to another behind him and then rudely throw Fuko to the ground.

"No! No! Please don't hurt her! Somebody save her! Please!" begged the Fuko's mother but no one dare to move or step toward to help.

"Shut up! You bitch!" yelled the man who then slapped Fuko's mother.

"This is what you get to bit me!" said the man who then about to kick Fuko.

"BANG!"

"Ouch my leg!" yelled the man who hugging his leg and roll on the floor with eyes with tears.

" **Body Replacement Technique** success" said Naruto who is holding Fuko.

"Fuko-chan are you okay?" "Boss! You brat! What do you done to boss?" yelled the 3rd person of the group who then running toward to help his "boss".

"Easy, I replace Fuko with a log" said Naruto who then.put Fuko down. "Oni-chan, please save kaa-san" begged Fuko with teary eyes.

"Don't worry Fuko-chan, I will save your kaa-san, believe me" said Naruto with a smile

"Listen there you three, I suggest you let go of the woman and never come back here, do you understand?" said Naruto.

"Why you stupid brat! Do you know who we are! We are Gato's strongest man and you dare to threaten us?! Boys get him!" yelled the leader who is still hugging his leg on the ground to his remaining four thugs.

Naruto POV

Three of the thugs rush toward me, the first one is holding a sword, the second is holding a tanto and the third one is holding a war hammer.

When the first one about to slash me I simply side step to avoid the slash, then I grab the second thug's hand and use his momentum to throw him toward the first one.

Then, when the third thug's war hammer just in front me few centimeter I simply replace me with the fourth thug who is holding Fuko's kaa-san.

"BOOM" the dirt spill everywhere because of the force use by the 3rd thug.

"Got you now, kid" said the 3rd thug with an evil smile.

"Er.. what are you looking at? I am right here!" I yelled while letting go of Fuka's mother.

"Fuka-chan!" "Kaa-san" both of Fuka and her kaa-san hug tightly together with tears in their eyes.

"Stand behind me" I stated.They both nod vigorously.

All of Gato's thugs look shock and their jaw almost hit the floor. "How.. why.. wait, if you are still here then who is under my hammer?" said the 3rd thugs who then look at the man he hit.

"TAHI!!!!" yelled the 3rd thug. Everybody look absolutely shock to the result.

"YOU DAMM BRAT YOU KILL MY BROTHER" shouted the third thug who then rush toward me with rage.

" **Ninjutsu:Shunshin** " I said and transport myself along with Fuko and her mother to the rooftop of a nearby shop.

" **Ninjutsu: Bunshin Daibuka**!" ( **Clone explosion)** when the thug slam his hammer down to the place I used to stand, the ground exploded.

"SAN! " yelled the remaining thugs. I jump off the rooftop and land on the ground gracefully.

"This is your last warning, leave and never return" I stated coldly.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH I WILL KILL YOU!" yelled two of the thugs who holds a sword and the other holds a tanto.

"Fool.." I whisper and take out my kunais in my both hand, ready to attack.

When the first thug tanto slash toward me I counter it with my kunai and I side step away from the sword which about to stab me and I kick the sword user's back and cause him to stumbling toward. Then, I use my other kunai to stab the tanto user's hand, force him to drop his tanto and kick him away.

"Damm brat!" yelled the sword user who is behind me and about to rush toward me. I quickly pick up the tanto and reverse grab it, just in time to stop the sword which just a few inches away from my eyes.

"Die brat!" yelled the sword user who then raise his sword and proceed to strike with full force. I counter it with raising the tanto, but instead of using it's to block the sword with full force, I only use a bit of force to block it and focus on using the hilt if the tanto to hit the thug's neck.

"Arghh!" yelled the thug who then stumble backward. With the speed I possess, I manage to rush toward him before he recover,

"Wish you rest in peace.." I whisper just before I raise the tanto.

"THUG" with a clear and short voice.

It is the sound of the thug's head fall to the ground.

"AHH!!" almost every nearby citizen shouted because of shock and the scene happen before them.

"Brat!" yelled the tanto user, who is the first that recover from the shock has grabbed a random shocked villager.

"KILL YOURSELF BRAT! OR THIS WOMAN DIES!" threaten the thug who about to chock the woman.

"THUG" out of everyone's expected the thug suddenly spilled out blood from his mouth and lose his grab on the woman.

"How… you… are… -" " **Kage bunshin** , I create a shadow clone before I replace Fuko with the log to observe the situation" said clone Naruto who stabbed the thug from behind.

Third person POV

Once again everybody were shock by the scene before them.

"Now then, what shall I do to you?" asked Naruto who look toward the leader of the thugs.

"Please…. spare me…. I promise .. I will never threaten the villagers again.." said the leader who has already wet his pant.

Naruto didn't said anything and suddenly he throw the tanto toward the leader. The tanto went straight through the wall behind the leader and create a hole on it.

"I was going to kill you because of you and Gato, you create a hell. Because of your greed how many innocent have you killed? How many wives, girls have you raped? HOW MANY FUCKING PEOPLE GONNA SUFFER BECAUSE OF YOU??????"

"I… I…" "I will not kill you, but if you still have the code of honor as a sword man, a man, a person, you know what to do" stated Naruto coldly.

Then the leader use his shaking hand, slowly reach for his sword and pull it out and raise it just before his neck.

"Thank you, for giving me a chance" with that the leader commit suicide by sliding his throat.

Then, Naruto walk toward to the leader cropse. "Wish you find peace in the after live" said Naruto while using his hand to close the leader eyes.

After Naruto finish praying for the leader, he stand up and say" People of Wave, days before your village was being raid, people being murder, kidnaped and all of you can't resist against these villain but today the villian that murder, raid us have been defeated"

"People of Wave! All of you are kind citizen and didn't hope to fight but today your village was raid. You once being led by the Wave hero to fight against Gato and now I as the ninja of Konoha swear to all of you I will stand with you, fight with you and protect you. PEOPLE OF WAVE! NOW I ASK YOU TO STAND WITH ME AND RAISE YOUR WEAPON, LET US FREE WAVE FROM THE TYRANNY OF GATO!!!"yelled Naruto.

At first the whole place was in silence. "I trust oni-chan, oni-chan save me and my mother from the thugs so I shall stand with him" said Fuko who walk toward Naruto and stand with him.

"I believe in you kid, you save my daughter from the thugs when no one does, I will stand with you" said an old man who look almost 60. "I believe in-" "I trust yo-" "I will stan-" then slowly more and more citizens of Wave begin to follow on Fuko action and swear to fight along Naruto.

'Thank you, everybody' thought Naruto with teary eyes.

"Oni-chan" said Fuko who looking Naruto with her beautiful green eyes.

Naruto quickly rub away his tears and look at Fuko "Yes, Fuko-chan?"

"Are you still dreaming?" asked Fuko

"Wha-"

Konoha?

Time: unknown

"BOOM!"

Naruto POV

"Wah! What was that?!" I yelled and quickly sit up.

'Ouch, my head, why is this place so dark? And where am I?' I thought to myself. 'Better stay put first before my sight return."

When my sight finally return I find myself in a cave.

'A cave why am I inside a cave and why is this cave have so many candles? And is that?' I thought and begin to walk toward the stone made table?

'A Uzumaki symbol! But why is there a Uzumaki symbol doing in a cav-'

"ROAR!!!!"

'What was that?!' I quickly run toward the exit of the cave.

When I reach the exit the scene in front me truly out of expect.

Under the full moon is a raging beast with crimson color fur, big teeth, red slit eyes, sharp claws, nine tails and has the height of Hokage tower.

'Kyuu….bi' I gasped.

To be continue….

 **S: Thanks for reading this chapter~ XDD. I really enjoy writing this fanfic because it is really fun and I just found out I still have about 1 or 2 chapter before Naruto become the chosen one.XDD (I know there are many grammar mistake or spelling errors, but trust me I already tried my best to write this chapter) (And sorry if the story doesn't go the way you expected) If you have any suggestion please pm me or review. Thank you.**

Hope you guys have a good day. XD


	3. ch3: The one you you truly are

**S: Sorry for the late update, my school just started last week and I have a mountain of homework to do…**

Konoha?

"Kyuu….bi" I gasped.

'How is that possible? Wasn't Kurama still be sealed inside me? Wasn't Kurama-' I thought.

"AHHHH! The Kyuubi is in our village! Run!!" shouted some random citizens of Konoha.

Then before the Kyuubi start to attack, the civilian of Konoha already become panic and start to run and yell.

'Shit! No time to lose, I must go and save them now!' I thought and quickly jump down from the exit and run toward the town area.

Konoha town area

(Third person POV)

Every civilian in Konoha is panic due to the sudden appear of the strongest tails beast, peoples are screaming, running and shouting.

Although ninjas are trying their best to control the situation that cause by the sudden attack but the situation is still out of their control.

"We are going to die!!!! Why Kami-sama do you hate us????" yelled some panic villagers.

"Everybody please calm down, the fourth will protect us from the Kyuubi, everybody please don't panic and quickly go to the nearest bungker !" ordered an old man who stand at the roof of Hokage tower, with white hair and wearing a black ninja armor also has a long black staff in his right hand.

"Ahhh!!!" yelled some random villagers.

"Damm it! Bear, monkey quickly go and locate Minato we need him here now!" ordered the old man who is standing at the top of Hokage tower.

"Yes Hokage-sama" answered the two anbus who stand beside the old Hokage and immediately **Shunshin** away.

'Damm it! How can the Kyuubi be free? According to Mito-sama when a female Jinjuriki give birth it will only weaken the seal a bit, but not weaken to where the Biju can break out from the seal. Unless…' thought Hiruzen also known as the 3rd Hokage.

"Jiji !" shouted a voice not too far behind the old Hokage, which still keep rush toward the old Hokage.

"What??!!-" said the old Hokage who just in time to dogde the gold blur who just about to hug him from behind but fail and crash into the Chunnin who stand in front of the Hokage to help to control the panic situation.

"Whatt the heckkkkkkkkk!!!!" yelled the chunnin who being knock down from the roof of the Hokage tower.

"That was so cruel, Jiji" said the attacker who stand up from the edge of the roof of Hokage tower and walk toward Hiruzen.

"Minato?! Thank god you are here, listen we must keep the Kyuubi from the town area and I have ordered anbus to evacuate the villagers-"said Hiruzen who keep looking at the Kyuubi and doesn't pay attention to who he is talking to.

"Minato?? Jiji, what are you talking about?" asked the blonde attacker who now stand in front the Hokage.

"Huh?" said a surprise Hiruzen who then immediately turn his head toward the blonde attacker.

'Minato?? No, this stranger is much shorter than Minato, but he has same blonde hair, ocean blue eyes-'thought Hiruzen who then being interrupt.

"Jiji, are you okay?" said the boy who has a question mark above his head while looking toward the old Hokage.

This bring Hiruzen back to real world from his thought. "Oh, sorry. I was in deep thought" apologized the old Hokage.

"Kid, what is your name and where is your parents? All civilians must evacuate to the nearest bungker immediately" said the old Hokage who put his left hand on the blonde boy shoulder while looking at him.

"Jiji, are you sure you are okay? Is me Uzumaki Naruto!" said the blonde boy while smiling toward the Hokage.

'Uzumaki Naruto? Another Uzumaki? Is he relate to Kushina-' thought Hiruzen.

"Hokage-sama! Look out!" yelled an anbu who draw his sword out just in time to block a black rod shot from a masked man.

"Sandaime Hokage, you are lucky I will give you that" said the masked man who only got one hole on his mask.

'How, did this guy appear behind me? I can't even felt his Chakara signature?' thought the old Hokage who turn his head and look toward the attacker with a serious face.

"Kid, stand behind me" said the old Hokage who pull Naruto behind him.

"Sandaime, today will be the end of Konoha, the leaf will burn into ash and nothing will stand" said the masked attacker.

"Who are you and what do you want?" asked Hiruzen while go into his battle stance.

"Oh, what I want is simple" said the masked man who then close his left lone eye.

"Revenge!" stated the masked man who open his' lone eye and show his red eye with a shuriken shape, aka a full mature Mangekyō Sharingan. (I don't really know how to describe Sharingan please forgive me..)

"Sharingan??!! But how?" said the surprise Hokage.

"Ohh, there are still much more you don't know. Example" said the masked man who then raise his left hand.

"Ughh!!" shouted the masked anbu who stand in front of the Hokage with his chest being pierce through by a black rod.

"Bear!!" shouted Hiruzen while looking at the fallen anbu.

"Enough of talk it is time to end this" stated the masked man who then rush toward the old Hokage with two black rods in both of his' hands.

" **Katon: Great fire ball jutsu**!" exclaimed the old Hokage while taking a deep breath and shooting out a large fire ball.

But the masked man doesn't dodge or jump away from the fire ball instead he just run through the jutsu like it was nothing!

"What?!" said a surprise Hokage.

"Goodbye Sandaime" said the masked man who suddenly appear in front of the Hokage.

Just when the masked man about to stab the Hokage with his black rod.

"Twin Rasengan!"exclaimed Naruto who has two wind spiral balls in his both hand, just in time to stop the attack.

"What?!" said the surprise masked man who being hit on his' midsection and was blown off the Hokage tower, then crash into the forest behind the Hokage monument.

"Take that you freak! No one can hurt my precious people!" said Naruto who stand in front of the Hokage while looking toward the forest.

'Rasengan?! How does this kid know about Minato's signature move? Not only that, how can such a young kid learn Rasengan an A-rank Jutsu no less?!' thought a surprise Hiruzen with his jaw on the floor.

Then suddenly a yellow flash appear in front of them.

"Sandaime-sama are you alright?" asked a man who also has blonde hair and ocean blue eyes but seems a bit older.

"I am alright, thanks to this kid" said the old Hokage while look toward Naruto who is still in his battle stance.

"This kid?" said the older blonde who then look toward Naruto.

"You can relax kid, I am not going to hurt you, thanks for helping Sandaime-sama" said Minato with a smile.

"Er.. you are welcome mister, my name is Uzumaki Naruto by the way" replied Naruto.

"Namikaze Minato at your service" said Minato who then turn around and showing his robe that has Yondaime-Hokage on it.

"Wait you are the Yondaime??!!" asked Naruto with a surprise face.

"Yes, I am" said Minato who then turn back and still smiling at Naruto.

"I am your big fan!! You are my big hero!" said Naruto with star in his eyes.

"Err.. thank you?" said Minato while sweat drop.

"Eg-hem, Minato what took you so long to get here? And how can the Kyuubi manage to break free?" asked Hiruzen with a serious face.

This gain the attention of two blondes.

"Sorry Sandaime-sama, the problem is when Kushina finally gave birth of our baby, a masked man broke into the secret hide out and took little Naru away when I was fixing the seal and he threaten me he will kill little Naruto if I don't hand him the Kyuubi and like that a black swirl suddenly appear above Kushina and sucked her in. Just when I about to follow, he activated the explosive kunais that he put around the cave ,I only have little time to teleport me with little Naru away" said Minato while clenching his fist.

"After that he kidnap Kushina and freeing the Kyuubi" said a furious Minato with fire burning in his eyes.

"Clam down Minato, now we must focus on defeating the Kyuubi to save the village" said Hiruzen.

"Yes Sandaime-sama, but as you see" said Minato while pointing his finger toward the raging beast which has three tomoes in both of its' eyes.

"The Kyuubi has been control by the masked man, in order to reseal it again we must find the masked man first" stated Minato.

"Very well Minato, I will handle the Kyuubi and the masked man you said is in the forest behind the Hokage monument" said Hiruzen who then begin to walk toward where the Kyuubi locate.

"Thank you, Sandaime-sama I will take my leave no-"said Minato who is about to throw his' kunai into the forest.

"Wait, take me with you, I can help" said Naruto.

"Sorry, kid it is too dangerous I can't take you with m-"

"Bring him with you Minato, he is quite skill" said Hiruzen who then Shunshin away.

"Alright kid, grab hold of my hand" said Minato.

When Naruto grab Minato's hand, in a gold flash both of them disappear.

(Inner thought of Naruto)

'Why is the Yondaime look so similar to me? And did he just said his' son name is Naruto? Can he really be my father or just a coincidence?'

Forest behind the Hokage monument

Time: 10p.m.

'Ouch! Damm it!' thought the masked man while pulling out the branches that stab into his' arm.

'How can that stupid brat use sensei signature move? Weren't Jiraya- and sensei are the only two know how to use this technique?' thought the masked man.

Suddenly a three point kunai fly directly toward the direction of the masked man, and in a blink of eyes, the kunai is being grab by the elder's one of the two blondes and the younger's one has a Rasengan in his hand.

" **Kamui**!!" exclaimed the masked man quickly as the Rasengan just went through him and hit on a tree.

"Damm it, we almost got it!" said Naruto who pull his arm back from the tree that is now being blown in half.

'That was too close' thought the masked man.

"So, the famous Yondaime-sama is here, I see you have a brat with you and do you enjoy the show of the Kyuubi? Yondaime-s.a.m.a" said the masked man.

"Not a bit, surrender and release the Genjutsu you use on the Kyuubi, then we shall consider not to kill you" said Minato with a serious face.

"Sorry not gonna happen, I doubt you have the strength to defeat me, the legendary Uchiha Madara!" stated the masked man with his lone eye's Sharingan start to spin violently.

"We will see about that" said the elder blonde who ready to throw his' kunai.

" **Flying thunder god** " exclaimed Minato who suddenly appear in front of the masked man and with a Rasengan in his hand.

" **Kamui** " again the Rasengan just pass through the body of the masked man.

" **Rasengan**!" yelled the younger blonde who is running toward the masked man direction in high speed.

"You are too troublesome to deal with" said the masked man who close his eye.

Just when the Rasengan just in front of the masked man few inches away,

" **Kamui**!" then a vortex in front between them and suck Naruto along with his' Rasengan into it.

'One down, one more to go' thought the masked man who then turn back and face his sensei.

"Now, no one gonna interrupt our little dance. Shall we? Yondaime" said the masked man who then rush toward Yondaime with a black rod in his hand.

Minato doesn't say anything and just running toward and throwing three kunais toward the direction of the masked man.

Again three of the kunais just went throught the masked man.

Just when the masked man black rod almost stab Minato,

'I win' thought the masked man. Then suddenly, golden chakara chains burst out from the earth and bind the masked man and stop the masked man's black rod to stab Minato's chest.

'What?!' " **Flying thunder god** " as the masked man hand was caught by the chains Minato quickly grab the masked man that can be touch now and teleport to where his first kunai is located, where is stab on the tree.

"Kai!" exclaimed Minato who then put his hand on the masked man chest and some symbol appear on the masked man's black coat.

"ROAR" then it a loud roar was heard in the village, the Kyuubi is being free from the man's control.

'Damm it!' thought the masked man,suddenly a loud sound and blue light appear above both of them.

"This is for you! Damm bastart! **Odama Rasengan**!" yelled Naruto who has a 10 times larger wind spiral in his hand.

" **Flying thunder god!"** exclaimed Minato who then teleport to where his second kunai located, away from the masked man.

'Shit!' thought the masked man who still being bind by the chakara chains before getting hit by the **Odama Rasengan**.

(30 minutes earlier)

Two blonde are rushing toward the deeper part of the forest in order to find the masked man.

"Yondaime-sama" said Naruto who is following behind the Hokage.

"What is it?" asked Minato who keep rushing toward but turn his' head toward Naruto.

"We need a plan, rushing into a battle with an unknown opponent is too dangerous!" said Naruto.

"Indeed, so do you have any plan in mind?" asked the Hokage who slow down a bit in order to let Naruto catch up.

"When he fight Sandaime-sama, he can run through his' fireball without any injuries" said Naruto who finally catch up.

"So, what do suggest?" asked Minato.

"I suggest that first I will create two clones and one hide under the ground, the second pretend it is me and I will henge into one of your kunais" said Naruto.

"When the battle start you can begin the attack to let him focus on you and fail to detect my second clone which is hide underground. Then, when he charge toward you, Yondaime-sama you can throw you kunais along with me toward him due to the masked man can run through the fire ball I believe your kunais will also fly through him"

"And I also believe that he can also be attack when he need to attack his opponent. So when he almost hit you, my second clone will bind him with my chakara chain and give you a change to release the genjutsu" said Naruto.

(Present)

In the deeper part of the forest a boy is standing in the middle of a large hole that looks like being hit by a meteorite.

"Damm it! How can he manage to get away?" said an angry Naruto who look at the white hand and leg that was belongs to the masked man.

"Clam down Naruto, at least you manage to injure him and I believe that if he will not able to see tomorrow daylight without half of his' body" said Minato who teleport beside Naruto and put his hand on his shoulder.

"But.." "You did well, I am very impress a young boy such as you can come out with such fine strategy" said Minato.

"Hehe.. thank you Yondaime-sama" said Naruto while smilling toward Minato.

"Minato is fine, you don't have to be so formal" said Minato who also smile back.

"By the way, how do you able to use the Rasengan? And who is your teache-"

"Yondaime-sama!" yelled a purple hair female anbu who suddenly appear in front them,

"What is it Neko?"

"The Kyuubi "gasph" almost reach the town hall "gasph" Sandaime-sama is injured by stopping a Bijudama: tail beast bomb by himself" said the exhausted anbu.

"And "gasph".. despite her injures, Kushina-sama still head toward to the Kyuubi to stop the ragging beas-"

"What?!" yelled Minato.

"I will go to there immediately, Neko please help me take care of this kid" said the Hokage who then disappear by his Flying thunder god technique.

"As you wish lord Hokage, kid now let's go to the, bangker kid?" said the cat mask anbu who then turn her head around but doesn't see the blonde kid anywhere.

On top of the 4th Hokage monument

On top of the 4th Hokage head stand an injured Kushina who can't even stand straight because of her injuries.

'Kurama.. "cough" please.. stop..' thought Kushina who looks toward the direction of Kyuubi with despair in her eyes.

'I am the reason why the Kyuubi… is in this.. "cough" village, if I must, I will take.. it with me' thought Kushina who try to stand straight and prepare to do the necessary hand seal to seal the Kyuubi.

"Kushina-chan" said a certain blonde Hokage who just reach there by a yellow flash and hug her from behind and help her to stand straight.

"Mina-kun.. you shouldn't be at here…"cough" the village need you, the peoples need you, they need their Hokage.."cough" to evacuate them to safety" said Kushina who turn her head to look at her husband with love in her eyes.

"Nonsense what kind of Hokage am I if I can't even protect my family" said Minato with determination.

"Arigato, Minato-kun .." said Kushina who then look back to where the Kyuubi is.

'We will bring it down.. together' thought both of them.

"Kushi-chan where is Naruto-kun?" asked Minato.

"I entrust Naru-chan to Saruborito-sama's wife and his son Asuma, to protect Naru-chan. We need to slow down the speed of the Kyuubi to prevent it to cause anymore damage to the village.

"Leave that to me, you should stay here, Kushina-cha-" said Minato who take one of his kunai from his pocket and reverse grab it, but just when he about to perform his' jutsu.

"I don't think so, honorable Hokage-sama" said a mysterious voice from the forest.

"Who's there?! Show yourself!" said Minato who then let go of his wife and went into his fighting stance and so does Kushina who can only weakly maintain her fighting style.

"I must admit Yondaime, I am quite impress of your skill. I was hoping that Tobi can at least injured you or even kill you, but sadly no, you manage to defeat him and un harm…" said the mysterious voice, which begin to getting closer and closer to them.

"And now you trying reseal the Kyuubi? That is something I won't allow to happen" said the holder of the voice who finally walk out the forest.

He… or maybe it, is a plant like creature with half black and half white body.

"Who are you or what are you?" asked Minato with high caution.

'Why can't I feel his' Chakara signature?' thought both of the husband and wife.

"I am who is not important, Hokage and Jinjuriki of Kyuubi, what is important is what do I want" said the plant like creature.

"Don't be so serious I only want some little thing…" said the creature who the begin to laugh slightly toward both Kushina and Minato.

"I want the.. Kyuubi and the destruction of Konoha!" stated the plant like creature who then begin to laugh like a mad man.

"That enough! You are going down" said Minato who then prepare to throw his kunai.

"Uh-huh, if I were you I will not do so" said the creature who then wave its' hand and two figures slowly come out behind the forest.

"Sandaime's wife? Asuma?" asked a shock Kushina.

"What are you both doing at here?! It dangerous!" said Minato who is also shock about this.

"Sorry, Kushina and Minato-san we are both tire to stay under the shadow of Hiruzen" said Asuma with an evil smile.

"What?! This is not you Asuma, snap out of it!" said Minato who is shock about this.

"What are you saying Mina-chan?" said Sandaime's late wife who also has an evil smile.

"Now, I suggest you stand down or else.." said Sandaime's wife who then take out a kunai from her pocket and point at the blonde baby who she is holding.

"NO!!! Please not my child" said Kushina who about to rush toward in order to protect her child but stop by Asuma who bring out his Kunais and went into his fighting stance.

"Now, don't need to be so nervous Jinjuriki of Kyuubi and Hokage-sama, we will not hurt your baby" said the plant like creature who still has an evil smile on his face.

"What do you want?" said Minato with a serious face.

"Simple I want the death of your wife, without the Uzumaki Jinjuriki, you will be unable to seal the Kyuubi due to its' most intense Chakara that can kill anyone who try to be its' Jinjuriki." stated the plan like creature.

"What?!" shouted Minato who is truly shock about the condition.

"I suggest you accept this condition and kill your wife. Or else…" said the plant like creature who then wave his hand to signal Sandaime's late wife to point her kunai toward the baby that she is holding.

"NO!!!" said Kushina with teary eyes who then rush toward Hiruzen's wife and ignore Asuma who is about to stab her.

"Kushina!!!" said Minato who quickly throw his kunai toward Asuma.

'I am sorry my son…' thought Minato.

He knows that he can only choose one to safe, either his' wife or his' newborn child.

But suddenly a blue wind spiral appear behind Sandaime's wife.

" **Rasengan**!" yelled a young blonde boy who come just in time and hit Sandaime's wife with his technique and kill her just before she stab the baby she is holding.

In a yellow flash, Minato success to counter Asuma kunai with his' three point kunai and grab Kushina.

" **Shunshin** " exclaimed both blonde who both teleport away in order to keep a distance between the plant like creature and Asuma.

Roof of Hokage tower

An injured old Sandaime Hokage is sitting on the floor and lean on his staff, despite his injuries he still insist to stay on the roof of the Hokage tower to have a better vision to assist the evacuate of citizens and command ninjas to defend.

"Owl, what is the condition of area 47?" asked the Hokage to a member of Yamanaka who is famous for their mind jutsu.

"Hokage-sama, squad 19 are still evacuating and searching the villagers" replied the Yamanaka anbu.

"Are there any squad still available?" asked the Hokage.

"Negative sir, I still can't contact with captain of squad 21 it seem that they must have meet some problem at area 61" replied the anbu.

"And do rat, tiger and eagle have find any sign of my son Asuma and my wife?"asked the old Homage.

"Negative sir, they are still searching for them"replied the anbu.

'Damm it, where are you Asuma when I most need you?" thought the old Hokage.

Then three figures appear behind Hiruzen through Shunshin.

"My baby!" after safety landing on the roof the red hair woman immediately rush toward the younger blonde.

"My baby! Thank god" said a happy Kushina after seeing her child is safe.

"Thank you, Naru-chan" said Kushina while smiling toward Naurto and take the baby from his hold.

"Er.. you welcome? And how do you know my name?" asked Naruto who has a little bit of nervous.

'Is she really my mother? And does she recognize me?' thought Naruto.

"Oh, I heard your name from a random anbu when I asked about the condition of Minato" said Kushina who then turn her head and smile toward her baby.

"Minato, are you okay? And do you defeat the masked man" said Hiruzen while trying his best to stand up.

"I am okay, please rest Sandaime-sama, your injuries are not fully heal yet" said Minato who quickly go toward to Hiruzen and help him to stand up.

"The safety of village is more important than my injuries" replied Hiruzen who finally stand up.

" **Katon: Great fire ball jutsu**!"

Suddenly a fire ball appear on top of Kushina and go straight toward her.

" **Flying thunder god**!" exclaimed Minato who just in time to teleport to his wife and teleport them to beside Hiruzen.

"Damm you! Yondaime-sama you are such a pain in ass" said the plant like creature which then jump down from the cliff behind the Hokage tower and land on the roof.

Then, the anbu with owl masked quickly draw his kunai and rush toward the plant like creature but just when he almost reach the plant like creature.

" **Futon: wind blade**!"

Four huge wind blades suddenly appear and fly toward the anbu.

" **Flying thunder god**!"

Again Minato manage to grab the anbu before the wind blades reach the anbu.

"Tch, I miss" said Asuma who then land beside the plant creature.

"Asuma! What are you doing! Attack a Konoha ninja?!" asked a shock Hiruzen about his' son action.

"Hng, not me, we" said Asuma then 10 more peoples land beside the plant creature.

"Squad 21 what are you doing?" asked the anbu with owl mask to the missing squad.

"We? We are tire of being control by the stupid Hokage and the council we are going to destroy Konoh-" but before the captain can finish several golden Chakara chain brush out from the floor of the Hokage tower and successfully bind the squad captain and pull him to the other side of the Hokage tower.

" **Rasengan**!" exclaimed Naruto who then hit the anbu in his face with a **Rasengan**.

"Hokages, don't trust those ninjas and the stupid freak they are not humans!" shouted Naruto toward the Hokages.

Just as Naruto said, the ninja that Naruto attacked didn't bleed but slowly turn into white color and become a plant like creature but without the blackside.

"Damm it! You brat!" yelled Asuma who ready to rush toward Naruto with both of his kunais in his hand.

"Thu" but before he can reach Naruto his head was being cut off clearly by Minato and fall to the ground and turn into white zetsu.

"So then, if all of you are not humans but invaders. As the Hokage of Konoha I will defeat all of you" said Minato who then turn around and throw his kunais toward the bunch of imposters.

" **Flying thunder god!"**

In a blink of eye all of the imposters slowly fall to the ground except the one with black side.

"Damm it, Hokage I will get you next time!" said black zetsu who head then fall to the ground.

"So.. that means my son and my wife…." Said Hiruzen while looking toward Minato.

"I am sorry Sandaime-sama" said Minato who also fell sad for the lost of Sandaime.

"…" Hiruzen doesn't say anything but lower his head.

Few drops of tears hit the floor.

" **ROAR**!!!" roared the Kyuubi which again to gather chakara and forming a large black ball.

"Minato.. go and stop.. the attack" said Hiruzen who then raise his head with some tears still in his eyes.

"Hai! Sandaime-sama" said Minato who then teleport away from the Hokage tower.

Then Kyuubi fire its' tail beast bomb toward the village.

" **Space time transport jutsu**!" exclaimed Minato who just in time to perform his' technique hand seals and successful prevent the attack to reach the village.

As the jutsu is slowly absorbing the tail beast bomb, the Kyuubi begin to gather Chakara again!

'Not good! The Kyuubi is trying to fire a tail beast bomb again!' thought Naruto.

'What can I do? Even with Odama Rasengan I still can't cancel the attack' thought a nervous Naruto.

"We must evacuate here now!" ordered Hiruzen who try to grab Naruto and Kushina to Shunshin away but was being grab by the owl masked anbu first and Shunshin away.

"Naru-chan" said a soft voice beside Naruto.

This let the nervous Naruto clam down a bit and turn his head toward the woman who still holding the blonde baby in one of her hand, despite her injuries she still can manage to stand.

"Kushina-sama, please evacuate, I will-"

"Naru-chan can you perform Rasengan again" said Kushina who then put her right hand on Naruto shoulder.

"But a simple Rasengan or even Odama can't cancel the attac-"

"Trust me, Naru-chan and make a Rasengan" said Kushina with a smile.

"O..Okay" said Naruto who begin to perfrom the technique.

Then when the Rasengan has fromed.

"Kushina-sama?"

"Naru-chan, come closer" said Kushina who then put her hand on Naruto's.

"I will add my Chakara to your Rasengan, the Kyuubi still has left some of its' chakara in me" said Kushina who begin to add her and Kyuubi chakara into the Rasengan.

'It feel so warm' thought Naruto.

Then the Rasengan start to become bigger and bigger and its' color turn to crimson red.

The Rasengan finally become a large red chakara ball and its' size can even compare to the Kyuubi tail beast bomb.

"What is that?" "Is that the new technique of our fourth?" asked some random villagers from the bungker.

"Kushina-sama…"

"Go, Naru-chan, safe the village, and free the Kyuubi from its' rage" said Kushina with a warm smile.

"Hai, Kushina-sama!" said Naruto with determination.

'Thank you, kaa-san'thought Naruto.

" **Roar**!" exclaimed the Kyuubi which fire its' second tail beast bomb toward the direction of Hokage tower.

" **Biju** **Odama Rasengan**!" exclaimed Naruto who jump off the roof of Hokage tower and use his Rasengan to counter Kyuubi's chakara bomb.

"CHAAAAAAA!!!" exclaimed Naruto who begin to push his Rasengan toward.

"Naruto!" said Minato who finish teleported the first tail beast bomb and teleport beside Naruto.

"Hokage-sam-?"

"Add more chakara to the Rasengan in order to let it spin faster!" exclaimed Minato who then put his hand on Naruto's, helping him to push back the attack.

"Hai!" said Naruto.

'Thank you, tou-san'

The crimson Rasengan become to spin faster and faster and slowly pushing back Kyuubi chakara bomb.

" **ROAR**!!!" yelled the Kyuubi which about to ready another but was suddenly pin down by a huge toad.

"Oh, no you don't" said the giant toad which name is Gambunta and was summoned by Minato just after he finished teleporting Kyuubi first Chakara bomb.

"Just a little bit more!" said the elder blonde.

Then, the Kyuubi chakara bomb slowly become smaller and smaller.

"NOW!" said Minato who then push Naruto along with the Rasengan toward.

"Hyaa!!!"

Finally the Rasengan manage to overpower Kyuubi's chakara bomb and fly straight toward the Kyuubi.

"Off you go" said the giant toad which then disappear in a puff of smoke just when the Rasengan just in front of Kyuubi.

"BOOM!!!"

The once mighty Kyuubi was blast off and fly out the village.

'I did it' thought an exhausted Naruto who then land on the destroy wall of Konoha.

"Good job, Naruto" said Minato who teleport he and his wife beside Naruto.

"Well done, Naru-chan" said Kushina with a smile who still carry her baby in her hand.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama, Kushina-sama" said Naruto who turn his head back with a smile.

"Now, we must hurry to seal away the Kyuubi before he manage to move again" said Minato who then walk beside Naruto.

"Okay, let's g-" said Naruto but suddenly a hand land in his shoulder.

"No, my son you will stay in the wall" said Minato who then quickly put his' three point kunai into Naruto pocket and teleport him away.

"Wait, ho-" said Naruto who is surprise about this, but couldn't finish because being teleport away.

Forest outside Konoha

"Are you okay?" asked a worried Minato.

"I am fine, don't worry" replied Kushina who face look extremely white.

In the forest of Konoha two figures can be seen walking toward a certain area.

"Sorry Kushina-chan, if I still have some chakara left I should teleport us to there and not let you walk" said Minato who also look exhausted.

"Is okay Minato" replied Kushina with a tired smile.

Then, in front of them lay the mighty Kyuubi which is badly injure and look unable to move.

The mighty Kyuubi has woods stab on his body it's head and tails lay flat on the ground.

"Looks like Naru-chan attack manage to knock out the Kyuubi" said Kushina.

"Let's hurry and seal the Kyuubi" said Minato who then quickly perform hand seals.

" **Summoning jutsu"**

Then a figure with ghost mask and wearing white robe behind the Minato.

"Who dare summon me?" said the figure.

"Shinigami-sama, it is me who summon you" replied Minato.

"What do you want?" asked the figure know as Shinigami who then look toward Minato.

"I separate the Kyuubi into Yin(阴) and Yang(阳) and seal them away into my child and my wife" said Minato.

"It will be done but you soul will be mine" said Shinigami who then begin the sealing process.

" **ROAR**!!" yelled the Kyuubi which awake by the pain because of the process.

"Oh no you don't" said Kushina who then release her chakara chains and bind the Kyuubi.

" **Fuin** " stated the Shinigami who then successful seal the Yang part into the baby Naruto.

" **ROAR**!!" shouted the Kyuubi.

Despite Kushina is doing her best to bind the Kyuubi but because of her injuries her chains still can't fully stop the movement of the giant beast.

Then, the Kyuubi crimson eyes look toward Kushina and despite it body is still being bind but it still manage free its' claws and strike toward Kushina.

"Kushina!" yelled Minato who then quickly teleport in front of her wife and shield her with his body, hope to protect his' wife from the attack.

One second, two second Minato wait, but the pain doesn't come.

"Ughh…" said a weak voice.

"What?-"said a shock Minato who then turn his back but the scene in front of him truly shock him.

"Naruto!!!" yelled Minato who then quickly let go if her wife and rush toward his' son.

"Naru-chan!!" yelled Kushina who also quickly follow her husband.

"Hang on, my son we will save you now" said Minato who try to pull Naruto out of the Kyuubi claws.

" **Fuin** " said Shinigami who then finish his work and seal the Yin part into Kushina.

Naruto chest till his midsection was pierced through by the Kyuubi's claw.

"Hang on Naru-chan, I will heal you now" said Kushina despite the Kyuubi was just sealed into her again she ignore the pain of the sealing and try to heal her son.

"No.. need.. "cough" my.. wound.. is.. beyond.. "cough"" said a badly injured Naruto who begin to cough out blood.

"Shh, Naru-chan don't speak just let me heal you" said Kushina with teary eyes.

"Kaa-san.. Tou-san… how do you… know.. I am.. "cough" your son?.." asked Naruto with blood spilling out his' mouth.

"Parents will always recognize and love their children, no matter how they look or how they have change" replied Minato who also has tears in his eyes.

"I see.. it.. good.. to.. finally.. meet you.. two" said Naruto who vision slowly become blur.

"Please hang on Naru-chan don't leave us!" said Kushina who is trying her best to save her child.

"I.. love.. you.. both.. soo.. much" said Naruto with a weak smile who then close his eyes.

Unknown

In a place that without land and only fill with clear water everywhere, without any creatures in it. And an empty sky without cloud or sun but somehow it still remain bright.

"It's time to wake up, kid" whisper a mysterious man who sit beside a blonde kid who is laying on top of the water.

"WAH!" yelled the shock blonde kid who immediately open his' eyes and jump up.

"Huh,huh where am I? is this where the dead people went to?" said Naruto who clam down a bit and start looking around.

"Relax kid, you are not dead yet" said the man.

"Wah!" yelled Naruto who immediately turn back his head and look toward the owner of the sound.

"Huangdi?? Why are you here? Aren't you suppose still on the ship?" asked Naruto who is surprise by the present of the captain.

"Yes, I was suppose on the ship, but-"said Huangdi who try to explain but being cut off by Naruto who suddenly realize something is missing.

"Wait where is Samui-chan??!! IS SHE SAFE??" asked a nervous Naruto who then quickly run toward Huangdi.

"Calm down first kid-"

"HOW IS SHE??" asked Naruto who look very panic.

"BOING!" then without warning Huangdi suddenly punch Naruto on his head.

"Now, can you clam down and let me explain the situation?" asked Huangdi.

"Ouch, ouch is that really necessary to hit me on my head" said Naruto who start to caress his head.

"It is the most effective way to calm you down, so yes it is necessary and to answer your question don't worry the blonde girl is safe" said Huangd with an emotionless face.

"Thank god" said Naruto who stop caress his' head and look toward Huangdi with a serious face.

"Where are we and why are you here with me?" asked Naruto.

"To answer your question I am here with you it is because I have seen great potential in you and we are in your mind" explain Huangdi.

"Potential? And how do you manage to change my mindscape wasn't it a giant cage that fill with blue and red pipes?" asked Naruto who is very confuse about the situation.

"No, I didn't done anything to your mindscape and the giant cage which contain Kyuubi in it is only a small part of your mindscape that allow you to seal and contact with you jailer, this is your true mindscape."explained Huangdi.

"So, does that means Kurama is still in me?" asked Naruto.

Without saying a word Huangdi just nod his head.

"So why can't I contact with him and my true mindscape?" asked Naruto who has a question mark above his head.

"Look into the water that we are standing on and you question will be answer" said Huangdi who then look down into the water below them.

With full of question Naruto also look down to the water below them.

"There's nothing in it just some clear water" stated Naruto.

"Look deeper" said Huangdi without rising his head and still look at the water.

Minutes pass, still nothing show in the water.

Just when Naruto about to raise his' head, suddenly a younger image of a younger Naruto who still has his' favorite orange jumpsuit happily eating in Ichiraku ramen shop.

"What?!"

"This is a part of your mindscape- your memory" said Huangdi.

Then, many images begin to reveal.

"That's the memory when I finally graduate the academy! That's when I first go out the village to the Wave country, my first A-rank mission. And, that's-"stated Naruto who suddenly stop talking and just look at the image.

"When you being banish from Konoha" said Huangdi.

"Why are you showing me these memories? Huangdi" asked Naruto who then raise his head and look at the man in front of him.

"Because I see a great potential in a young man" said Huangdi who then also raise his head and look at Naruto.

"Despite being hate by the villagers you still wish to protect them, when Wave loss all their hope instead of leaving them you bring hope to them, despite knowing that it is your parents who seal the Kyuubi in you, you still forgive them and love them" said Hunagdi.

"I see great potential in you, Naruto" said Hangdi who then put his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Why me? And why do you need me?"

"Naruto, the east where you are heading is suffer from war right now. As we speak, my children are suffering, my peoples are dying. And you are the prefect people to save them and stop the war" said Huangdi.

"You have four things that will bring peace to my people and save them from chaos. You have the will of justice, the love for people, the caring for family and the ambition of peace" stated Huangdi.

"Still why do you choose me? There must be some of your children that also can bring peace to them" asked Naruto who still looking at Huangdi.

"Indeed I have, but I need a man to unite them together" said Huangdi who then take his hand away from Naruto's shoulder.

"The will of justice- Cao Cao, the love for people- Lie Bei and the caring for family- Sun Quan. Both three of them can unite the world but with different propose to fight and different will, it will only bring a temporarily peace my children" said Huangdi who then step one step backward.

Then gold light appear under the water, then a serpent like creature burst out from the water between them, this cause Naruto to jump back and ready for fight.

"Naruto, meet ZuLong one of the legendary god beast" said Huangdi.

The serpent like creature that known as ZuLong(祖龙) has a body cover with golden scale, green eyes, its' antlers resemble a stag, its' claws those of an eagle and its' size is ridiculous huge! (Chinese dragon)

"So, this is the boy you told me before" said the god beast which look at the direction of Naruto.

"Brave, loyalty and intelligent, indeed you are a perfect person" said ZuLong which then lower its' head and keep looking at Naruto.

'Wow, just wow, its' twice or five times bigger than Kyuubi!' thought Naruto.

Then with a gold light ZuLong disappear and a golden sword appear above the water and float in the air.

"Uzumaki Naruto, do you accept this mission and swear to protect and bring peace to the world?" asked Huangdi who then grab the sword and walk toward Naruto.

Naruto once again look into the water below them, and only see a clear reflection of himself.

"But when you accept the sword you shall receive my memory and my bloodline means that you will not be the same old Naruto anymore"said Huangdi.

'The past is history, the future is a gift, do I really have the strength to lead people and bring peace to this world?' thought Naruto who still looking at the water.

Then an image of a more mature blonde that wearing a white robe with Nanadaime Hokage appear in the water and smiling at him.

'I once swear to protect and save peoples from chaos when the day I plan to become the Hokage' thought Naruto who then look at Huangdi with full determination.

"Even I can't become the Hokage I will still bring peace to this world. I- Uzumaki Naruto will accept this gift as I now swear that I will bring peace to this world no matter how" said Naruto who then walk toward to Huangdi.

"Very well" said Huangdi who then lend then point the sword hilt toward Naruto.

"Grab hold the sword and become the one you truly are" said Huangdi.

Without hesitate Naruto grab hold of the sword hilt and suddenly gold light appear from the sword and surround Naruto.

"Hope the sword can help you achieve your dream and bring peace to this world" said Huangdi who then transform into a man with black hair that reach his waist and wearing imperial robe that have two dragon on both of the sleeve.

"Take care, and bring peace to my children young lord" said Huangdi who begin to fade away.

Xuanyuan

A blonde girl is find sleeping in the cabin of the ship and has a tanto beside her.

"Ughh, my head" said Samui, who begin to wake up and is trying to figure where she is in.

'Who bring me into the cabin? Last thing I remember wa-' thought Samui who then remember the attack and the sacrifice of a certain blonde boy that she begin to fall in love with.

"Naruto!!" yelled Samui who then quickly grab her tanto and rush outside the cabin.

But instead of storm the weather is clear and there is no giant monster around.

'What happen at here and where is the monster' thought Samui who then draw out her tanto and slowly with high caution approach the deck.

Then she see a man with black hair standing at the deck and look at the sun rise with two swords lay beside him one is gold in color and the other is crimson.

"Ohh, Samui-chan, you awake "said the man who then turn around and look toward Samui with ocean blue eyes.

"Wait, who are you do we know each other?" said Samui who is still in her fighting stance.

'Those blue eyes…'

"I maybe change a bit, but look closer" said the man who then smile at Samui.

"Blue eyes.. wait! Naruto?!" said a surprise Samui.

"Yes, it is me but that is the past already" answered the man whose has black hair that reach his waist, ocean blue eyes ,a very handsome face and now stand at 6'0 (180cm).

"Naruto-kun!!!" yelled a happy Samui who then throw away her tanto and hug the black hair man with tears in her eyes.

"I am soo glad you are alive" said Samui who still hugging the black hair man.

"I am also glad you are okay too, Samui-chan" said the man.

"But how? And why do you mean the past" asked Samui

"After facing so many, Naruto is past already and now a new person shall be born" said the man.

"Who?"

"Longdi (龙帝)" stated the black hair young man.

 **QA time** **S: That all for chapter 3, hope all of you enjoy reading it and what will happen next when Naruto has the memory and the skill of Huangdi and two powerful with him?** **s: Sliverknight, how does Naruto know how to use Odama Rasengan and Chakara chain?** **S: Oh, I make some quite change about the original Naruto.** **s: Why does Minato don't just teleport to Kushina and then teleport again when the Kyuubi about to stab Kushina with its' claw.** **S:Just as I mention earlier Minato is almost out of chakara and after summon the death god, he only has a little bit chakara left.** **s: How did Huangdi and ZuLong get into Naruto's mindscape?** **S: Basically they are both god and god beast, so they can do anything they want.** **s:Where is the beast in the last chapter?** **S: It is all illusion create by Huangdi and ZuLong to test Naruto, although the ship is not an illusion.** **s:Why is there still have so many errors in this chapter?** **S:… can you hold the mic for me? (I said then I lend the mic to s and I run away…)** **Thanks for reading!!!**


	4. ch4: The new era

**S: Ya!!!! PH has won XDD I am so happy now and decide to update a new chapter for the dragon dynasty XDD Although I still have homework to do but I am so freaking happy now so let's begin shall we?**

 **Let's begin**

(Previous chapter)

"I am also glad you are okay too, Samui-chan" said the man.

"But how? And why do you mean the past" asked Samui

"After facing so many, Naruto is a past already and now a new person shall rise" said the man who stand at 6'0(180cm).

"Who?"

"Longdi (龙帝)" stated the new man with the sun fully rise at the sky and shine brightly.

(Present)

(4 years later)

War, battle has continue a long time… since the rebel Yellow Turban raise war against the Han dynasty itself in the north, fire of war burnt through every house, villages, cities and castles…

With all the street fill with victims of war fill everywhere in the entire nation. With sorrow and fear of death fill the Han dynasty.

In this era that seems the end of the nation, a young man, a young man with the will of peace and benevolence came to the world. He unite and bring all the heroes in the land together and end the rebel under their banner of dragon.

But just when the rebellion finally over, the palace- the capital of Han dynasty.. fallen. With the palace being robbed, innocent people being murdered without reason and the ruler of the nation… being killed by the tyrant of Xi Liang- Dong Zhuo a greedy and ruthless commander.

He take the imperial throne himself after killing the royal family and declare that he is the truly one fit to the throne- by becoming the emperor. With the imperial jade seal he demand every single people must bow and kneel to him or he will destroy them without any mercy.

But out of surprise instead of people bow to his' rule, people across the entire nation were enrage and join the army of dragon and declare war against the fake emperor.

Hulao Gate (虎牢关)

"How dare you shit?!! I am the emperor you should all bow before my feet!!" yelled a fat man with his' guard guarding on the wall.

'Why do I ever sign up to this? Why am I here with this stupid guy?!' thought many soldiers who was forced to serve the fat man- Dong Zhuo wearing the imperial robe that almost can't fit his' stupid and fat body and looks can break anytime, while yelling on the wall with saliva spill everywhere.

In front them is non than the army of dragon that lead by a young man with long black hair that he tie in a high pony tail, equip with red battle sliver armor that reflect out beautiful sliver color, red mantle that wave in the air with twin sword with one is gold in color with dragon carve on it hilt and the other in crimson with a nine tails fox carve on it hilt strap on his waist.

"Brother, general LuBu and general Guan Yu is in position and waiting for your order" reported a young general beside him, equip in blue armor that has dragon symbol on his' chest plate and holding a spear- a beautiful spear- the dragon piercer (龙胆), and the young man is non other than the most bravely and loyal, sworn sibling of the leader of the entire dragon army.

"Very well, brother let's begin the battle" said the young leader of the entire army- general Long Di (龙帝) with his' adviser- Zhuge Liang beside him, riding a brown color horse with a feather , with himself riding on a white horse- the white dragon horse.

"Sound the battle horn and prepare for battle!" ordered the handsome general Zhao Yun and giving the order to entire army.

"HONNNN!!" with the loud battle horn sound echo in entire battle field even the people inside the capital can also hear the Roar of the entire dragon army.

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" roar the proud dragon army, soldiers equip in heavy black armor with their spear and shield move slowly toward the Hulao gate like many black waves that form by brave soul and soldiers.

'Are we really going to fight them?!' 'That is not what I sign for!!' thought the soldiers of Dong Zhou, fear and shock by the might of the dragon army.

"You.. you damm fool! How dare you… fight against the heaven itself?!.. Sou- sound the hor- rn and charge toward!!!" ordered the stupid fat man with fear in his' legs and stumble backward.

"Honn!" "Attack!!!" ordered the most loyal general of Dong Zhuo- Hua Xiong and lead the army that form by cavalry to charge toward the black wave.

"They have come, just as I planned, my lord let's battle according to plan" advise Zhuge Liang and receive a nod from his' lord and order his' to change the tempo of battle drum.

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" with the rearguard of both left side and right side keep marching toward but the middle vanguard stop and lower their spear ready for the charge of the enemy, form into a 'V' shape formation.

'What are they planning?' "Attack!!!" ordered General Hua Xiong with doubt but still keep leading his' army to charge toward.

Just when the cavalry keep charging toward the middle vanguard and straight toward those heavy armor warriors.

"Now"

"Arghh!!!" the front line cavalry fall into many large pit with the cavalry that keep charge toward can't stop their horse immediately and fall into the pit too.

With the cavalry fall into the pits Zhuge Liang immediately order both side of the heavy arm soldiers to close the formation and chance into 'O' shape formation and surround their enemy in the middle.

"Fire!!" from the order of the old general- Huang Zhong who is famous of his' skill of bow and command all the archers to fire their arrows toward Dong Zhuo army.

"Charge!!" "Charge!" then out of nowhere, two group of cavalry that equip with black armor rush down from the hill beside Hulao Gate and straight toward the gate and the one leading them is no other than the most powerful and mightiest general LuBu and the god of war himself general Guan Yu.

"Come and fight me if you dare!!" yelled general LuBu with his' black sky piercer(方天画戟) in his' hand with himself equip with black heavy armor that has dragon symbol on his' back.

"Charge! Tremble before the god of war!" stated general Guan Yu with the green dragon blade (青龙偃月刀) and equip in green battle robe armor that also has dragon symbol on his right shoulder armor.

"Hya!!" exclaimed LuBu and just with a wave of his' weapon, the soldier that stand in the front row was immediately blown backward and crush to the wall hard.

"Ahhh!!! Monster!!!" "Run!!!" yelled all of the soldiers of Dong Zhuo and immediately throw their weapons and run away.

"Don't panic! Don't panic! You fools!" ordered Dong Zhuo despite he has wet himself already.

"Dong Zhuo! Come and face me!" yelled general LuBu and leading his' troops keep charging toward Hulao Gate.

"Retraet! .. Retreat!!!" ordered Dong Zhou who had been scared to death and being drag away by his' officers.

(Back to Long Di)

"Surrender Hua Xiong, you master has escape already and retreat already" stated Long Di (Naruto) to the general of Ding Zhuo, who luckily has escape from the pits and survive from the wave of arrows.

"…" Hua Xiong said nothing, he isn't in his' good condition now with his' right shoulder being shot by arrow and now bleeding and his' helmet missing.

"No, as a general I have my loyal to emperor Dong Zhuo even I disagree with his' doing but I shall keep my loyal to him" said Hua Xiong and point his' weapon toward Long Di (Naruto).

"Very well" said the leader of the army with a nod.

"HA!" yelled Hua Xiong and charge toward the leader of the dragon army.

"Hya!" with General Zhao Yun also charge toward Hua Xiong and "Clank!" crash their weapons together and create spark.

"Hya!" with both warriors charge toward each other again, "Hya!" exclaimed general Hua Xiong and bring his weapon down but Zhao Yun manage to dodge the attack and using his' spear and strike at the belly of Hua Xiong and successful piercer through him.

"Arghh!!" with Hua Xiong fall from his' horse and lay on the ground with blood bleeding out from his' belly and mouth.

"May you rest in peace, I will take care your subordinate" pray Long Di (Naruto) toward the last brave warrior of Dong Zhuo.

"Thank.. you…" mumble Hua Xiong weakly before closing his' eyes..

"My lord, general LuBu and Guan Yu have captured Hulao Gate and Dong Zhuo has flee to Luo Yang!" reported a soldiers that was sent by LuBu.

"Very well" "My brothers, charge and let us end this final battle together!" stated the leader and draw out his' swords and with his' army march toward the capital of Han dynasty.

Palace of eastern Han dynasty- Luoyang

"My lord… please hurry, we must leave now.." advise a nervous eunuch, wearing blue servant robe.

"Shut up! You damm fool, I will not leave my gold here, I must bring them away with me!!" yelled the fat man- the fake emperor while keep counting his gold and jewels.

"My lord, please leave them, we must go now! After we get away we will able to earn them again, we must quickl-"

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Even it is you Zhang Yang, I will not hesitate to kill you if you keep disobey my order!" yelled the fat man yelling angrily toward his' marshal.

"But.. my lord, the rebels are almost here, we must go now! Please!" begged the man and immediately kneel before the fat man, hope that he will evacuate now.

"Shut up! I won't leave all my jewels here! I must bring them with me!" stated the foolish man to his' officers that kneel before him as he keep ignore their advice and keep counting his jewels.

"Boom!"

Suddenly a badly injures soldier with his' forehead and right shoulder bleeding rudely smash the open the door of the throne room and kneel before the fat man with his' shaky legs.

"Your majesty! … "Gasph" The palace has fallen, please we must evacuate now!" reported the badly injured soldier.

"Shut up! I am the emperor that choose by heaven! I will do what I wish and no one can sto-"

"Boom!" with a loud sound, a badly injured soldier corpse was being thrown into the throne room and break the door in half.

"Hng, you call these elites troops?! Pathetic" said a tall man who is fully armed with black armor with a design of a dragon on his breastplate and holding sky piercer in his right hand.

Then the man proceed to walks into the throne room with another badly injured soldier that still trying to free himself from the man's grab in his' other hand.

"Hng, it was too easy" said the man who then throw the badly injured soldier to the floor.

"Monster! Monster!" yelled the badly injured soldier and then quickly trying to run away but fail and claw away.

"How… dare you.. disrespect the emperor!" yelled Zhang Yang, trying his' best to keep clam but fail and wet himself before the might of the warrior.

"Hng! You are not worth my time" mocked the tall warrior without eying the marshal who face has turn all white.

"That's enough LuBu" said a black hair man who also fully armed with sliver armor and also has dragon design on his breast plate, walks into the main hall with two blades in both his' hands, one is gold and other is crimson in color.

"You… you are drago-"mumble the terrified Zhang Yang out load who then stumble backward because of fear and shock.

"Dong Zhou... behave the people and the heaven I shall be the one who your that put an end to your rampage" stated the black hair man while keep walking forward the shock fat man who is also scare by the scene in front of him.

"How… dare you! I am the emperor! I am the heaven! How dare you disobey the he-" yelled Dong Zhou while keep moving backward.

"You murder the former emperor and raid the city of eastern Han and you dare said you are the emperor?!" stated the man while keep moving toward the fake emperor.

"I-I.." mumble Dong Zhou and stumble backward that cause his' fat body to fall onto the imperial throne.

"You kill innocent peoples, loyal officers of eastern Han, rape innocent girl, women and you also dare to destroyed, burned down the capital city with 50 thousand people just for your own fun and entertainment?!" stated the man standing in front of the imperial throne.

"I… I" mumble the fat man who has his face turned all white.

"With only these crimes you commit, you shall be sentence to death!" stated the black hair man and raise his' sword, cut off the fat man's head.

"As for you…" said the black hair man who then turn around and look at Zhang Yang who already wet himself.

"I will not kill you, I will let the people to judge you for the crimes that you commit" stated the black hair man.

"Lock him away and execute him tomorrow noon in public!" ordered the man with two swords in his' both hand.

"Yes, my lord!" said two soldiers that are guarding outside the throne room.

"No! No! Please forgive me! Lord-Long Di pleas-" yelled Zhang Yang, trying to free himself from the soldiers' hold but fail and being drag away by the soldiers.

After the Zhang Yang was being drag away a soldier with black armor run into the throne room and kneel before the black hair man.

"Lord Long Di (龙帝)(Naruto)- the remaining imperial army had been defeated by general Guan Yu and commander Zhou Yu, we are victorious!" reported the soldier with happiness in his' voice.

"Well done, LuBu let's get out the palace" said Long Di (Naruto) with a nod to the soldier, signal him to follow and walks out the throne room.

Castle wall of Lou Yang

"Commander, the east site had been secured by general Xiahou" reported a soldier to the lord's adviser Zhuge Liang who is wearing a white robe that has a dragon symbol on his back and has a fan that has Yin Yang symbol on it.

"Just as I planned, inform general Ma Chao the east had been secured and start putting out the fire and safe the people" ordered Zhuge Liang to the soldier.

"Yes, sir!" replied the soldier and immediately stand up and execute the order.

"Zhuge Liang" said a voice from behind.

"My lord" answered Zhuge Liang and quickly turn his' head back to greet his' lord with a bow.

"At ease, how is the situation?" asked Long Di (Naruto) with LuBu beside him.

"My lord, the fire at the west site had been put out and the last group of imperial soldier had been defeated" replied Zhuge Liang.

"Good, then go prepare some food and water for the people, they have suffer enough and if their house had also been burned down during the fire, gather all of them to the main hall of the palace and provide them what they needed" ordered Long Di(Naruto).

"As you wish, my lord" said Zhuge Liang.

Palace of Lou Yang

(Time: 10:00 p.m.)

A certain black hair warrior is reading the report scrolls that was given by his adviser about the situation in the city in the imperial library.

"My lord, all of the survive citizens have been saved and gather at the main hall, almost half of the city was destroyed in the fire, and according to the report we have found more than 100 tons of gold and 3 thousand jewels in the treasure room" reported Zhuge Liang, standing in front of his' lord.

"Hmm… how about you, General Guan Yu? Are they any remaining imperial army still in the city?" asked Long Di (Naruto) without raising his' head while keep reading the scroll that Zhuge Liang just lent to him.

"All remaining imperial army had been captured and most of Dong Zhou's general had surrendered except Hua Xiong" reported General Guan Yu, a tall man who is wearing a green battle armor that also has dragon design on it.

"Hmm.." mumble the black hair man and raise his head's to look toward his' officers.

"Well done Zhuge Liang, Guan Yu and please help me inform all officers to gather at the throne room by 2 in the afternoon tomorrow" ordered Long Di (Naruto).

"It shall be done, my lord" answered both officers.

"You may go and rest now" said Naruto and continue reading the remaining reports.

"Thank you, my lord" replied both officers with a bow and walk out the imperial library.

"Brother, you don't have to pushed yourself so hard, we just finished a war today and you need to rest now" advise General Zhao Yun, standing beside his brother and still wearing his blue battle armor that also has dragon design on it with the legendary spear-Dragon Piercer in his right hand.

"Brother, we just brought peace back to this world once again, I must do all I can to protect it" replied Long Di (Naruto) and raise his' head to look at his sworn brother.

"But my lord it too late already and you really need to rest now" said the warrior whose name is Zhao Yun.

"Alright, just let me finish these remaining three scrolls and I will go to rest, you may leave now Zhao Yun" ordered the black hair man who then continue to read the reports.

"Please take care your health my lord, I will be leaving now" said Zhao Yun politely with a bow and walks out the imperial library.

(Ten minutes later)

'Finally, we manage to bring peace back to this world again but that's also mean that we will have to choose an emperor to lead us… but who is more suitable for this position and can keep the world from war every again' thought Long Di (Naruto) with a frown.

"Still reading the scroll I see?" said a female standing in front her lord.

This catch Long Di (Naruto) attention and bring him back from deep thought.

"Ohh Samui-chan, sorry I was in deep thought" apologized Long Di (Naruto) with a smile toward his' fiancée.

"So uncool" mumble Samui with a pout and walks toward her fiancé and sit beside him, wearing a black battle kimono with the dragon symbol on her back along with a black pants.

"What's wrong my dear?" asked Samui while sitting beside Long Di (Naruto), not please to see his' lord trouble by something.

"Sigh" "I am worry Samui-chan, with the death of the fake emperor and the royal family, we will need a new emperor to lead us. But who is more worthy for such position? And can make sure the peace remains?" said Long Di (Naruto) and put down the scroll in his' hand to look at his' lover.

"Hmm, I do agree that is something to worry about, but now…" said Samui and then stand up while holding Long Di's (Naruto) hand.

"Is time to rest" said Samui and pull Long Di with her, walk out the library together.

Emperor 's bedroom

(Time: 10:30 p.m.)

The emperor bedroom is locate in the most inner part of the palace and decorate with a small beautiful garden beside it.The bedroom is actually a very big room that can contain 10 peoples in it with the finest bed that made from finest silk in the country.

"Yi~" the door was being pushed open by a blonde hair girl with a black hair man behind her.

"Wait, Samui-chan-"stated Long Di (Naruto) who being lead to the bed and being push onto it.

"Long Di-sama, it been soo long when you finally confess to me and I really w.a.n.t y.o.u tonight" purred Samui who then kiss her fiancé on the lips.

Lemon (Kind of?)

While kissing Long Di (Naruto), Samui's hands begin to trail over his' chest and start to strip him out of his' armor and throw it to the other side of the bed.

"Quite aggressive aren't you" said Long Di (Naruto) with a smile and grab Samui hand's, push her onto the bed with he is on top of Samui.

"Don't need to rush, my love let me admire your beauty" whisper Long Di (Naruto) and slowly rip off her mesh armor, untie her belt while kissing her neck.

"My~~ Lord~~" purr Samui really enjoying the pleasure given by her love.

Then, Long Di (Naruto) slowly strip off her cloth and only leave her in her panties.

This make Samui blush badly and try to use hers' hand to cover her J cups breasts.

"No need to be shy, Samui-hime" whisper Long Di (Naruto) and slowly pull down Samui hands.

After Samui's hands is off, he towered over her and look at her beautiful J-cups perfectly round and firm breasts.

"Are they.. too big?" asked a nervous and shy Samui while blushing badly at the same time.

"No, not a bit" replied her lover beside her ears and peck at her softly.

"They are prefect"

This make Samui blush even harder as Long Di (Naruto) move his' lips down to the edge of her breast and pressed his lips on the soft mounds of flesh, move to the pink supple nub suck and pull on them like a baby.

As he suck on her right breast, he caught her other breast in his left hand and give it a soft squeeze.

As now, Samui is trying her best not to moan due to the pleasure on her breast but fail. "Ahh~~ my~~lord" moaned Samui.

Then Long Di (Naruto) release his' left hand from Samui's beautiful breast and gently move downward.

"You are so wet already ya~ Hime~" whisper Long Di (Naruto) with a teasing tune and bring up his hand that drench with Samui's liquid and lick at it softly.

"Please don't tease me like this, my lord" said a heavily blushed Samui while using her hand to cover her face.

"You are all mine tonight~ my hime~" whisper Long Di (Naruto) with an evil smile.

Slowly, Long Di (Naruto) insert one of his finger into Samui's drench pussy.

"AHH~ My~ lord" moan Samui loudly and very enjoy the pleasure she is feeling.

"Say my name, my hime" whisper Long Di (Naruto) and softly bite on Samui left ear .

"AHH! LONGDI-SAMA!" yelled Samui as she released her fluids.

"Haha-"moan Samui while panting.

"You release so much~ My hime" whisper Long Di (Naruto) and tease his' love a bit.

Then surprisingly Samui grabs Naruto's hand and push him onto the bed.

"Now~ is time for me to make you feel good, my lord~" whisper Samui and then unbutton her fiancée's pants.

"You are so hard already my lord~" whisper Samui while using her right hand begin to slowly stroke Naruto 10 inch fully erect member.

"My lord~ does this feel good-"

(Lemon pause…)

"My lord-" said a female voice outside the room.

"Em?!" this shock both love birds in the room.

But before Long Di (Naruto) can reply, the intruders doesn't even knock on the door and come in the room.

The first intruder has white short hair, black eyes H cups breasts, equip with a black armor that has dragon symbol on her back.

The second intruder has a long light blonde hair which is tie into a pony tail, a pair of beautiful gold eyes, G cups breast and she looks like a beautiful doll.

"Long Di-"said the first intruder and then found her lord is naked along with Samui on the bed.

"Linqi what are you looking a-"said the second intruder who also shock by the scene.

"Samui! How dare you! He is mine!" yelled the first intruder and jump onto the bed, tackle Samui to the floor by the way her name is Lu Linqi.

"Not… fair" mumble the second intruder and also jump to join into the cat fight by the way her name is Wang Yuanji.

'Oh dear, this gonna be a long night' thought Long Di (Naruto) with sweat drop while watching the scene in front of him.

(15 minutes later)

(Lemon continue XDD)

"Hmm" moan Long Di (Naruto) laying on the bed along with Samui who is now stroking his cock and his' balls are now being suck by both of the intruders who is on their knees.

"Do you enjoy it?~ My lord?~~" whisper Samui while stroking Long Di's (Naruto) cock and pressing her huge breasts on Long Di (Naruto) arms.

"I do, I really do" replied Long Di (Naruto).

"Lick" "It is not fair you don't even tell us first Samui" said the white hair girl who is as nude as the day she born while sucking on her lover's ball.

"Indeed" said another blonde hair girl who is also nude while sucking on Naruto's ball.

Samui pout a little bit but keep stroking her fiancée's cock while biting on his' ear lightly.

"Girls, I am about to reach my limit" stated (Naruto) and grab one of Samui's breast and twist her nipple a bit.

"Ahh~ My lord~" moan Samui.

"Here it's comes!" exclaimed Long Di (Naruto) who is about to cum and all the girls know what he means and so they stroke and suck on their lord cock even faster.

With a full minute later, Long Di (Naruto) release his shot.

"Ahh~~ so much" exclaimed Lu Linqi and Wang Yuanji who have cum all over their faces.

"Does this feel good~~ My lord?~~" whisper Samui beside Long Di (Naruto) ears, with a hand full of her lover white cream.

"Now is time for the main feast~" teased Samui and then get up from the bed and walk to the table that is not far away from the bed along with Lu Linqi and Wang Yuanji.

"Who do you want to fuck first~~ My lord~~" purred Samui, raise and sway her beautiful ass in a sexy way.

"Please choose me first my lord~" purred a heavy blushing Lu Linqi who is also in the same position like Samui.

"My lord.." purred Wang Yuanji blushing the heaviest among the girls.

"I choose.." said Long Di (Naruto) with his' cock erect again and get up from the bed, walks toward the three sexy girls.

"AHH~~" moan Samui whose ass suddenly being smack by her lover.

"Yerr~ I am so jealous~~ no matter how, Samui always get to be the first~~" pouted Lu Linqi as well as Wang Yuanji.

"Sorry girls~ Looks like I will be the first~" exclaimed Samui while moaning.

"Are you ready my dear?" asked Long Di (Naruto) with love and passion in his voice.

"Yes.. my dear.. just please be gentle… it my first time" whisper Samui and looking at her lover with her beautiful eyes.

"I will my dear" replied Long Di (Naruto) with a warm smile.

With getting a nod from his' lover Long Di (Naruto) adjust his cock and position himself at her entrance.

"It might be pain a bit but I will be here with you.."

"Ahh" yelled Samui feeling pain and pleasure at the same time just after her lover thrust inside her pussy and break her hymen with blood leaking out of it.

"Are you okay? Samui?" asked Long Di (Naruto) worrying his' lover.

"I.. am.. fine.. just don't move.. okay?.." mumble Samui with a bit of tears in her eyes.

After adjusting to her lord's cock and her breath become normal again- "You can move now.. my love" said Samui and look at her lovely.

"Hu.. okay.." said Long Di (Naruto) and begin to thrust into Samui's pussy.

(30 minutes later)

"Ahh! Ahh!!" "Faster! My Love!!" yelled Samui while screaming because of the pleasure with her breast jiggling back and forward.

"Ahh!! You are so tight!! Samui-chan" moan Long Di (Naruto) while increasing the speed.

"Ahh!! I am so happy!! I am so happy that I finally done this with you!!!" with Samui scream loudly with Long Di (Naruto) holding her breasts and thrust deeper and deeper.

"I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU! PLEASE CUM IN ME MY LORD!!~" moan Samui with so much pleasure.

"Take it, take all of it my dear!!" moan Long Di (Naruto) loudly and release his' climax.

"AHHH!!!!!" moan Samui loudly with her climax at the same time.

"So warm~~~" moan Samui tiredly.

"Rest now my love" whisper Long Di (Naruto) and bring her lover and let her rest on the bed.

Just after he put Saumi onto the bed- "Finally!!" two girls with one white hair and blonde hair lung toward at him.

"It's our turn finally" exclaimed Lu Linqi hungrily with Wang Yuanji.

"Tch, you two" said Long Di (Naruto) and grab Lu Linqi's hand with Wang Yuanji and push them on the bed beside Samui who is still recovering from the sex.

"Are you ready Linqi, Yuanji?" asked Long Di (Naruto) with his; cock position itself at the entrance of Lu Linqi.

"Of course my lord, I have been waiting this for so long~" purr Linqi and slam herself on her lord without hesitation.

"Arghh.." with blood leak out her virgin pussy and trying her best to hold her tears.

"Are you okay?-" "I am fine.. I am the sister of warrior.. I can handle this" said Linqi feeling the pain and pleasure at same time.

"Silly girl" said Long Di (Naruto) and hug Linqi tightly.

"Don't need to hold yourself my dear, let it out okay?" comfort Long Di (Naruto).

Bite! Without warning Linqi bite on Long Di (Naruto) shoulder while trying to hold back her tears.

"Shh.. it's okay" comfort Long Di (Naruto) and petting on her head softly.

(1 hour later)

"Yes! Yes! Faster! My Lord!!!!" yelled Linqi after climax for the third time.

"AHH!!MY LORD!!" yelled Yuanji after her virginity was taken away half hour ago and now feeling the fifth climax while being fingering by her lord.

"AHH!! AH!! Cumming!!!!" yelled both girls on top of their lung.

(Lemon end XDD)

(A few hours later)

After having sex with three beauty, Long Di (Naruto) laying on his' back on the bed with three beauty beside him.

"That was great~ My lord~" purred Samui while giggling happily.

"Indeed, my lord you are surely such a beast not only on the battle but on the bed as well~" purred Lu Linqi happily and drawing circle on Long Di (Naruto) chest.

"…" and with a heavy blush Wang Yuanji with steam come out from her head while holding the blanket and try to cover her face.

"Thanks and you three are also such a hungry beast for a virgin, never get enough" teased Long Di (Naruto) with a smile, with three beauty blush even heavier beside him.

"What are… are you saying??!! My lord?!" asked Lu Linqi with heavy blush and steam come out from her head.

"My lord?!" asked Samui who is also as same as Lu Linqi.

"… I want more" whisper Wang Yuanji quietly and jump onto her lord.

"Hey! Not fair! I also want to be love more!" "Yuanji!" exclaimed the two others beauty and also jump onto their lord.

(What a wonderful night XDD)

(Next day)

Imperial library

(Time: 9:00 a.m.)

'With half of the city are being reconstruct at the moment, I estimate it will take another five days to fully rebuild the city'

"Sigh" 'Finally, the war has come to an end..' thought Long Di (Naruto) with a relieve sigh and put down the reports that sent by his' another officer- Xun Yu.

"Knock" "Knock" "Come in" said the young lord.

"Good morning, my lord" greet Samui along with Lu Linqi and Wang Yuanji.

"Good morning" greet back Long Di (Naruto) with a smile.

"Reading reports already my lord?" asked Samui and walk toward Naruto with other two beauty.

"You should rest more, my lord. You have just brought peace to this world again" said Lu Linqi with a frown.

"Indeed my lord, the war has end already" said Wang Yuanji.

"I know.. but" "sigh" replied Long Di (Naruto) with a sigh.

"What's troubling you my lord?" asked his' three lovers.

"Sigh.." "Please take a seat first, my dears" offer Long Di (Naruto).

"Is.. just that, since the war had ended, there must have a new order to protect the peace but the question is who will be the emperor- our leader of us all" said Long Di (Naruto).

"Hmm.. my lord do you have people in mind?" asked Samui.

"Yes, lord CaoCao, lord SunJian and Lord LiuBei- lord CaoCao with his' ambition he will able to rule the world with iron fist. Lord SunJian, with his' bonding and love for his' family he will able to bring love to the world and lord LiuBei since he is also one of the member of the royal family with his' will of virtue he will able to bring happiness to the world"

"But with different will of peace, I afraid even with one of them become emperor, the other two will fight for the throne as well" stated Long Di (Naruto) with a frown.

"Hmm… this surely is a difficult problem-"mumble Samui but being interrupt by Lu Linqi. "How about you become the next emperor my lord?"

"What?! Me?!" asked Long Di (Naruto), shock.

"Yes, my lord since you are the one who lead us to fight against the tyranny of that fake emperor and bring hope and peace again" said Lu Linqi with clam voice and with respect. "Indeed your will of peace are the combination of those three lords.." said Wang Yuanji with a nod.

"I agree my lord, you have also brought happiness to the people, my lord" said Samui.

"Wait, but I have never rule a country before, I only know how to lead the army but not-" "But you also bring happiness for the people, you have saved the people from the tyranny of Dong Zhuo" "Neither the three lords have the experience to rule a country before, my lord" "If no experience, then learn how to rule my lord" said the three beauty in front Long Di (Naruto).

"I.. will consider.." said Long Di (Naruto).

"No matter what, I will always stay with you my lord" "Me either" "I will always be with you too, my lord" said Samui, LuLinqi and Wang Yuanji at the same time with determine.

'Thank you, my dears..'

(A week later)

Council chamber

Long Di (Naruto) stood in shock as he heard everyone in the council camber choose him to be the new emperor of the entire country. Just like his' wives said before.

"All of you really agree to let me become the new emperor?" asked Long Di (Naruto) can't believe what he just heard.

"Yes my lord, it is your will of peace that bring people and us together and that's what give us hope to fight against the tyranny" said one of the lord- Liu Bei equip with green light armor and a dragon symbol on it.

"And it is your ambition to unite and bring peace to this world" said the other lord- Cao Cao equip with blue light armor and a dragon symbol on it.

"Because of your will of virtue, the people all around the country has gain back their happy smile and it was you end the war of chaos" said Sun Jian- one of the three lords equip with a red light armor.

"Please become the new emperor and lead us, My lord!" stated the three lords at the same time and kneel before Long Di (Naruto).

The rest officers also follow the three lords and quickly kneel before their leader "Please become our emperor!" exclaimed all of the officers.

"Everyone…" mumble Long Di (Naruto), with tears in his' eyes, touch.

As the young lord quickly wipe away the tears in his' eyes and draw out his' golden sword that strap on his' waist.

"In my name nor my soul, I- Long Di (Naruto) promise all of you that I will lead all my people and country to achieve new greatness and protect the peace forever- as your emperor!" exclaimed Long Di (Naruto) and raise his' sword.

"Long live the emperor!" "Long live the emperor!" "Long live the emperor!" exclaimed all people in the council chamber happily.

(3 days later)

Capital of the new dynasty- Chang'an

"Are you ready, my lord?" asked Samui, standing beside her love, lord and the new emperor.

"Yes… I just wonder how much have we been through.." said Long Di (Naruto) in his' black imperial robe that has both dragons on the sleeves and wearing a jade imperial crown.

"Indeed, it's been so long, my lord.." said Lu Linqi without wearing her battle armor.

"But no matter what, we will still always stay with you" said Wang Yuanji with a small smile.

"Thanks, all of you" said the new emperor and give all his' wives a hug.

"Your majesty, are you ready?" asked Zhao Yun outside the room.

"Yes, I will be out just a moment" answered Long Di (Naruto) without turning his' head away from his' wives.

"We will see you later, your majesty" said Lu Linqi, Samui and Wang Yuanji.

Castle wall

"Do you know who the new emperor is?" "Yeah, is he the one who lead us out from the tranny of the last emperor?" discussed some citizens excitedly.

Even the sun is still high in the sky and shine brightly, citizens that gather from different state in the country are still standing on the road, only wish to see their new and beloved emperor.

"The emperor has arrived!" exclaimed LuBu still in his' battle armor on the castle wall.

Everyone immediately silence and kneel down.

The new emperor, the leader of the dragon army, the hope of people appear on the castle wall with his' brother- Zhao Yun who still in his' battle armor beside him.

"At ease" stated Long Di (Naruto) with everyone stand up and waiting for their emperor.

"My people.. we have been through the chaos of the last dynasty.. and we have suffer enough.. the death of our beloved.. their blood once cover the land" exclaimed Naruto, clenching his' fists.

"But now! Those old days have pass, they are history now, behave my soul and my heart-" exclaimed Long Di (Naruto) and raise his' head to look at his' people.

"I swear, I- Long Di (Naruto) will bring new greatness to all of you and keep the peace in our land, forever!" exclaimed Long Di (Naruto) with determination.

"Your majesty!" "Long live the new era!" "Long live our emperor!" all the citizens cheer happily and excitedly with the soldiers on the castle wall raise the new flag that is black in color and has a crimson dragon symbol on it with two black foxes under the dragon, looking at the dragon.

"Well done.. your majesty.. " said a voice behind Long Di (Naruto).

Long Di (Naruto) immediately turn his' head back only to see XuanYuan behind him with a smile and slowly fade away…

"What's wrong my lord?" asked Zhao Yun.

"Nothing.." replied Long Di (Naruto) with a smile.

"LET US CELEBRATE FOR THE NEW ERA AND THE PEACE OF THIS' WORLD" exclaimed Long Di (Naruto).

"Horray!" "Long live the emperor!" with every citizen cheer happily for their new emepror.

With that a new era of peace and greatness successful replaced the old tranny era, as a new dynasty arose from the mighty river of history and shine greatly in the sky.

 **S: Ya, finally XDD Thanks for support guys! I really am glad you guys like this story XDD Till next time~ bye~~~**

 **Thanks for reading** ~


	5. ch5: War is coming

**: Hi guys, welcome to the 5th chapter of the dragon dynasty XDD It is really a joy to write this story XDD I like this story very much~ And hope you guys like this story too~~ XDD**

 **S: And I wonder if any of you wonder what the pairing will be? Cause I can say this story pairing is kind of massive XDD Bigger than the other two of my story. XDD**

 **Naruto (From God apprentice): Ei, I thought mine was the largest one?**

 **Naruto (From Something you can't forget): Ei, turn out that mine is the smallest one?!**

 **Long Di (Naruto) (The emperor of Dragon dynasty): "Slip" keep drinking his' green tea without giving a care.**

 **Naruto (God apprentice) : By the way, thanks for your help Long Di, the might of dragon seems so kick ass XDD/**

 **Long Di: You are welcome by the way has Satsuki fully control of Amatsu power?**

 **Naruto (Something you can't forget) : Ya.. about that no, since using Amatsu's power need very high level of Chakra control.**

 **S: Yup XDD**

 **Satsuki: Naru-kun~ Have I heard wrong that you want a massive harem?~ (with a sweet smile)**

 **Naruto (Something you can't forget): Er.. Hi Suki-chan~ Er.. (Sweating bullet and slowly back away)**

 **Kurumi: Naruto-kun, care to explain ~ And you haven't saved me from Yami yet~**

 **Naruto (God apprentice) :Hi, Kurumi-chan~ Don't worry I will sure to save you…. (Feeling the KI from Kurumi and start to preform hand seals)**

 **(Both Naruto giving a nod to each other): Wood release: wood dragons! Ice release: ice dragon! (Exclaimed both Naruto and immediately riding their dragons and run away)**

 **Satsuki Kurumi: Naru-kun! Naruto-kun! (With Satsuki summon Amatsu and Kurumi change back into her Kyuubi form and chase over their boyfriend)**

 **Long Di: "Slip" (Still drinking his' tea while watching the scene)**

 **S: Don't you need to prepare to run too?**

 **Long Di: Nope-**

 **Samui, Lu Linqi and Wang Yuanji- My lord~! (exclaimed happily and jump onto their husband)**

 **Long Di: Since I love them with all my heart-**

 **Three beauties: My lord~~~ (Wang Yuanji, Lu Linqi and Samui, hugging their love while pressing their breasts at him)**

 **S: "Puff!" (The author cough out blood because of jealous and fall unconscious)**

 **Long Di (Naruto): Well, let's begin the story shall we (with a smile while his' wives hugging him tightly)**

 **Let's begin XD**

 **Let's begin**

(Previous chapter)

"LET US CELEBRATE FOR THE NEW ERA AND THE PEACE OF THIS' WORLD" exclaimed Long Di (Naruto).

"Horray!" "Long live the emperor!" with every citizen cheer happily for their new emepror.

(Present)

Finally, war has ended and peace has finally be restore back to the world again. But with a new era of peace and greatness successful replaced the old tranny era, what must be done to assure the peace? What must be sacrifice to maintain the happiness for people?

With the great nation has acquire peace again but what about other land? What about the Barbarian away from the nation, that always jealous about the greatness of the nation?

Chang an'- Capital of dragon dynasty

Throne room

(Three days later)

"Long live the emperor" "At ease" greet all officers, generals to their new young, brave, smart and benevolence emperor- Long Di (Naruto) as he sit on the imperial throne that decorate with golden dragon on both handle with the emperor himself wearing the imperial jade crown and imperial robe. And has his' sworn brother- Zhao Yun holding the Dragon Piercer in his hand and guarding the emperor.

"Your majesty, all state have send reports about their problem and the damage that cause in the war and most of them have been took care of" reported the new appointed Chancellor, the lord very right hand man- Zhuge Liang

"Hm, that's good to hear and are there any problems in the borders?" asked the emperor with a nod to his' Chancellor.

"Seven border prefect has sent reports stating all clear but the border of north that connect to the land of south barbarian king- Meng Huo still hasn't reported back yet.." reported Zhuge Liang and close the scroll.

"Hm.." "Your majesty, I suggest we send a General and bringing troops to strengthen our defense in our south border to prevent Meng Huo invade our territory" suggested the mighty new appointed Great General and also the brother in law of the emperor- LuBu.

"No, your majesty how about we send a soldiers to check the situation first? Increasing troops to our border will cause them to think we are prepare to raise war against them and can cause them to strike at us because of fear" suggested General Pang Tong.

"I agree with General Pang Tong, we should send a officer to check on the situation of both borders first and not sending troops to there as we need alliance with other nations now since the our empire has just established" suggested Lord Liu Bei, the prefect of Chengdu.

"I dis-" "Either sending troops or not, I believe we will send soldiers to investigate the situation at our south border first meanwhile we must make preparation for the war if they really intend to invade us, we must have the abilities to fight back" stated the emperor.

"General Guan Yu, prepare our troops and gather supplies for war within three days, General Pang Tong I will sending you and several officers to investigate the situation of south border" ordered the emperor with every officers and general agree with the emperor's order with General Guan Yu and General Pang Tong giving a bow to their emperor and immediately go to prepare, executed the emperor's order.

(10 hours later)

Imperial library

(Time: 8:00 p.m.)

"Are there any more scrolls??~~" exclaimed Lu Linqi without her battle armor and wearing usual cloth with a scroll in her hand, with a face that show she is very hate for doing paperwork.

"Linqi, do you want to go and rest first? We can finish the rest ourselves" suggested Samui after seeing her harem sister who is about pass out on the table while giggling a bit.

"No, I want to help our love to finish these stupid scrolls and we can go have "fun" together" stated Lu Linqi with a smile and stealing glare from her husband.

"Haha, you should really go and rest first Linqi me, Samui and Yuanji can finish them and we will meet you later okay?" said the husband of three beauty with a warm smile to his' white hair beauty and petting her head softly.

"But~ I want to help~" exclaimed Linqi with a pout not wanting to be useless after seeing her two other harem sisters doing well for helping their love to handle those curse paper works.

"Don't be so stubborn Linqi, we can handle this you shall go and rest first" said Yuanji as honest like always.

"Mo~~ Yuanji~~" mumble Linqi and suddenly with a light bulb appear on her head and her having an evil smile.

"Yuanji~~~~" purr Linqi and slowly walks toward the blonde beauty and sneak behind her.

"Ahh?!" "Don't you also want to be "love" by our lord more?~" whisper Linqi and gropes her breasts while bit on her ears a bit.

"Linqi.. get off of me!" exclaimed Yuanji trying to struggle out from her harem sister hold and trying to hold back the pleasure she is feeling.

"Don't lie~ Yuanji~ You enjoy this right?~" teased Linqi while whisper beside Yuanji's ear.

"No.. Ahh!.. Linqi.." moan Yuanji with her face blushing bright red.

"Pak" "That's enough Linqi" said Samui with using a scroll to hit on Linqi's head.

"Mo~~ Samui-chan, don't you also want to be "love" more~" teased Linqi and turn her head toward Samui with start in her eyes.

"Ei?! Of course I want to.. Ei?! Linqi!!!" yelled Samui also blushing bright red with the emperor sitting beside them giving a sigh 'So this is Linqi true personal, that's good to see that she is different from the usual Linqi who always has a brave, mighty figure among the army and other officers' thought Long Di (Naruto) while watching her wives with a smile.

"Pham pham!" "My lord!" yelled a sound outside the library and knock at the door loudly to gain the attention of the emperor.

"What's wrong?" asked Long Di (Naruto) and immediately go and open the door of library only meet with his' brother with a red scroll.

"Your majesty, General Pang Tong has send reports back and the south are really planning to invade us! This is his' urgent massage" reported General Zhao Yun immediately lend the scroll to the emperor.

"Immediately gather all officers and Generals in the throne room in 30 minutes, brother" ordered the emperor after getting a nod from his' brother and rush back inside the library to read the scroll.

"What happen my lord?" asked Samui with her two other harem sister also regain their seriousness.

"Your majesty, Meng Huo has been planning to attack our border since the yellow turban rebellion and they cut off the communicate to capital yesterday, that's the reason why the prefect can't inform us and I have gather the troops from Cheng Du to assist the border already, hope your majesty can send troops to assist us soon- Pang Tong"

"Those stupid barbarian.. My lord, we must raise war against them!!" exclaimed Linqi with her other two sisters both agree.

"I must leave now my loves and prepare for war" said Long Di (Naruto) and rush out the imperial library after giving all his' waives a hug.

Throne room

(25 minutes later)

"Your majesty we must defend ourselves and raise war against them" stated all officers with all of them agree to raise war against the south king.

"I agree, General Ma Chao and General Ma Dai immediately go and guard our north border, we can't afford the west to attack us now" ordered the emperor and begin to arrange the battle.

"Yes, your majesty" replied bow General and quickly exit the throne room with order.

"General Zhou Yu, General Sun Ce and General Lu Meng immediately return to Jiang Dong and prepare supplies, and send them to Cheng Du"

"Yes, your majesty!"

"Chancellor Zhuge Liang will be staying at the capital and prevent anything happen" "It will be done, your majesty"

"I will lead this war myself as the new emperor I will show them the might of our army!" stated Long Di (Naruto) with all officers kneel in front of him and immediately go and prepare for another war.

Military tent

(1 hour later)

(Time: 1:23 a.m.)

"Your majesty all troops are ready" reported General LuBu with General Guan Yu beside him with both of them equip in full armor.

"Hm, let's-" "Your majesty!" yelled several female voices outside the tent.

"Samui, Linqi, Yuanji? What are you three doing at here?" asked the emperor who also equip in his' sliver armor to his' wives who also fully equip in their battle armor.

"We are going with you" stated all three beauty after enter the tent

"What?-" "Don't try to reason us my lord, we are your wives and as a wife it is our duty to follow you everywhere even battle" stated three of them and kneel in front their emperor.

"Hm, your majesty I agree to let them come with us since we could use their skill in battle" said General LuBu and looking proud for her sister's action.

"I agree since three of them are also skills in battle" said General Guan Yu.

Chang' an

(15 minutes later)

"Brothers, as we all know the country is still weak for now because we just win the wall and replace the corrupted old era but now our south border have been invaded by the barbarian of south, as your emperor I will fight with all of you and maintain this peace forever!" stated the emperor with him riding on his' white horse and with three beauty follow beside him at the first row of the entire army.

"Now, march forward and crush our enemy!!" "Hya!!" with the order of the emperor, the army of 80 thousands begin their new journey and toward the new battle field, for peace and the foundation of the nation.

(5 hour later)

Cheng Du (成都)

The border link to the Nan Zhong also being the fifth largest city in the country. With mountains surround it north and south forming a nature protection to prevent the city from being invade by the barbarian from south that lead by the king of South- Meng Huo.

But since the fallen of the Han Dynasty, the barbarian king didn't let go of this precious chance and immediately raise his' army and invade Jian Nin(建宁)- the very border link to the south.

(Time: 8:00 a.m.)

"Hya!" a group of cavalry that equip with black armor with the one leading them no other than the emperor himself that equip with sliver and red armor and two swords strap on his' waist.

The emperor general- LuBu, the mightiest warrior, equip in his' black heavy armor, with his' right hand holding the sky piercer and riding the famous red hare horse.

General Guan Yu, who is also the right hand man of the emperor, equip in green battle armor with the green dragon blade in his' hand and with Sima Yi- whose wisdom that can compare to the chancellor- Zhuge Liang himself riding a brown horse beside General Guan Yu.

And lastly three beauties and the wives of emperor- Samui, Wang Yuanji and Lu Linqi equip with their own weapon and leading the troops with their husband.

"My lord, that's Cheng Du" reported General Guan Yu to the emperor.

"Em, signal them to open the castle door" ordered the emperor with General Guan Yu giving a nod and order the soldiers behind him to raise the black flags with tiger on it.

"Reinforcement has arrived, open the gate!" order General Jiang Wei, the prefect of Cheng Du.

"Gong…" with the sound of heavy wood made giant castle gate open and let the group of cavalry come into the city.

(30 minutes later)

"Your majesty" greet General Jiang Wei, Liu Shan- the son of Liu Bei and Xing Cai- the daughter of General Zhang Fei also one of the beauty in the land.

"At ease" said the emperor and walks into the military camp with General LuBu, Guan Yu, adviser Sima Yi and his' wives.

"Father, it nice to see you again" greet Liu Shan to his' father Liu Bei, being separate because his' father is one of the high rank officer that stay in the capital.

"Rise, my son. How have you been?" asked Liu Bei and smile happily because for the reunion with his' son.

"I am fine father, thanks for asking" replied Liu Shan.

"Father" greet Xing Cai to her father- Zhang Fei one of the five tiger Generals.

"Hey! How have you been my daughter and how yours' relationship with Liu Shan?" asked Zhang Fei happily to his' daughter that looks very calm.

"I am fine father, but our relation is not well.." replied Xing Cai with –

"Report" stated General LuBu, ending the talk between fathers with their child and with the officers immediately gather around the table.

"Your majesty, according from the reports of our scouts, I believe Meng Huo is planning to capture this mountain as their main camp, since it can provide them a higher view and can be a nature protection for them" stated General Jiang Wei and point at a mountain that is very close to Jian Nin castle on the map.

"Em, how about the situation in the city? How many troops and supplies are available?" "For the ordinary troops, we have about 80 thousands soldiers stand by, with of them are infantry. And adding the supplies we receive from Jiang Dong, our supply can support us for three years war" reported Liu Shan with a scroll in his' hand and hand it over to Long Di (Naruto).

"The imperial troops we brought from the capital are mostly form by cavalry and archers and we brought about 100 thousands of them" said General Guan Yu.

"Your majesty, I suggest we strike at their support line first, without their support Meng Huo will be force to cancel his' plan and makes alliance with us" suggested General Jiang Wei.

"Hm no, I suggest we can attack their base which located at the middle part of Nan Zhong and force Meng Huo to retreat and we can ambush them at their way home and we can hopefully capture Meng Huo" suggested adviser Sima Yi.

"But it will cause damage for the villages around the base" said Xing Cai not agree with the plan.

"While two plans have their advantages and disadvantages… my lord, how about we fight them directly and maybe can show them the might of our army?" suggested Samui with both Linqi and Yuanji giving a nod and with other Generals turn their head toward the emperor, waiting for his' command.

"Indeed, although I do wish to make an alliance with Meng Huo but I doubt that they will keep their promise and not invade us, while both Sima Yi and Jiang Wei's suggestion have their own point, I believe we should combine them together" stated Long Di with everyone giving a nod and listen closely.

"General Jiang Wei and General Guan Yu will lead 20 thousands of infantry, 30 thousands of cavalry and 20 thousands of archers to strike at their main camp after hearing our battle horn sound, when Meng Huo retreat back to the mount, don't engage them, fire arrows and cut off their support line, under any circumstances do not engage them without my order" ordered Long Di.

"Yes, my lord"

"Adviser Sima Yi, General Liu Bei will lead 40 thousands of infantry and 20 thousands of archers, lead the troops to here" said Long Di and point at a gorge of that can link directly to the middle part of Nan Zhong.

"When you reach there, send scout to spread the rumors about our army is going to attack their villages, it will force Meng Huo to retreat under the pressure of the rumors and the lack of supplies. And this' is their fastest way back to the village, and just in case General LuBu and General Zhang Fei will set their camp at here-" said Long Di and point at the muddy road that link to the village.

"Meng Huo will surely pick the gorge to go back and strike when they are half way in the gorge"

"General LuBu and General Zhang Fei will lead 10 thousands cavalry and set camp at the second road and disguise as our main forces. And you may engage them but don't chase after them and prepare to block their way back when Meng Huo army is in full retreat" ordered the emperor.

"Hm, it shall be done" "You can count on me, your majesty"

"Sima Yi, I trust you can handle your plan well, attack when they are half way in and General Liu Bei you will lead the infantry to guard at the exit of the gorge and don't let Meng Huo escape" ordered Long Di and raise his' head.

"I will lead 20 thousands cavalry myself, with General Liu Shan stay and guard Cheng Du (成都) and Jian Ning (建宁) and I order move out!" "Yes, your majesty with all the General walks out the military tent and left only Xing Cai with the emperor and his' wives.

"What about me, your majesty?" asked Xing Cai not want to be left out.

"Oh.. sorry how about you stay and guard Cheng Du with Liu Sha-" "No, your majesty I request to march along with you" requested Xing Cai and kneel before the emperor.

"…" 'Something not right…' 'Does she likes our lord too?' '…' thought the three wives of the emperor.

"Er.. I think-" "Sure! Then come with us then, Xing Cai we can learn many things from each other!~" said Linqi and move toward and pull Xing Cai up before her husband can finish what he was saying.

"Thanks, I promise I will not let you down" replied Xing Cai with a smile and walks out the camp.

"… Care to explain?" asked Long Di with a sigh. "She looks trouble my lord and why not bring her along? We can use her skill anyway~" replied Linqi with a smile.

"Linqi… do you know you just disrespect the Emperor and cut off what he was saying" reminded Yuanji with a sigh.

"…" "I am sorry! Your majesty!" with Linqi immediately kneel in front of her husband after realized what she had done.

"Sigh" "It okay, my dear let's go and prepare for the war shall we?" replied the emperor with a smile and pull her up, with nod to all his' wives and walks out the military tent.

Scene change

(Meanwhile)

Konoha- Uchiha compound

(Time: 8:00 a.m.)

"Sasuke-kun~ Are you ready yet?~"

Uchiha, once the mightiest and powerful clan that only another clan- Senju can stand with it. Also the very clan with Senju that create the village of the hidden leaf- Konoha under the agreement of both greatest ninja of the history every have – Uchiha Madara and Senju Hashirama- the Shodaime Hokage.

But after the village was built their leader Uchiha Madara betrayed the village and swear to destroy it and was defeated by his' best friend- Senju Hashirama the first Hokage.

And that's caused the Uchihas being see as a traitor never can be trusted… This also caused blood, fire in the Uchiha itself because of the mistreated of the village the Uchihas planned to raise rebellion to the village itself by was stopped by their very own prodigy – Uchiha Itachi-

"Pham! Sasuke-kun~" it still early in the morning as usual a girl with short pink hair but looks like a boy (Sakura's fan please don't hit me) report at the same time in front of the remaining Uchiha district- the clan head house.

"Sasuke-kun~ Sasu-" "Clak" instead of coming out from the door, the last loyal Uchiha that stay in the village- Uchiha Sasuke open his' second floor window and jump out from it.

"Tuck" "Sasuke-kun~ That is so cool~~" exclaimed the pink hair girl- Sakura, a loyal fan girl of the Uchiha with love in her eyes.

"…" the Uchiha doesn't reply for the comment and start walking toward his' team training ground- training ground 7.

"Wait up! Sasuke-kun~!" yelled Sakura and immediately follow behind her idol.

Fire Memorial

(An hour later)

'Sensei, Rin, Obito.. I am sorry'

The fire memorial, also the grave yard for the ninjas who died serving Konoha, with a large red fire shape memorial on the center, carve with the names of those who died honorably.

'Naruto… I am.. really.. sorry.. I am not good enough.. to be a teacher' a white hair man, a white hair ninja- one of the elite ninja that Konoha every have- the Sharingan Kakashi, the team leader of team 7 which was.. never complete again since the absent of their last team member and the very son of his' sensei.

"Kakashi-sensei!"

'They are here…' thought Kakashi and turn his' head away from the memorial and look at his' remaining students.

"Kakashi-sensei we have been waiting at the training ground from an hour where have you been?" asked Sakura not happy about her teacher being late again.

"Sasuke, Sakura today won't have any training you two are dismiss" said Kakashi and turn his' head back only to stare at the memorial again.

"What?! Kakashi-sensei why?!" asked Sakura apparently not satisfied with the answered of her teacher.

"Sakura do you know what today is?" asked Kakashi without looking at his' students.

"What? October 10? What's the big deal?" asked Sakura without a clue.

"…" "I am leaving" said Sasuke who has been quiet for the whole journey.

"What?! Wait Sasuke-kun!!" yelled Sakura but the black hair boy just Shunshin away.

(2 hours later)

Konoha main street

After 4 year of the suppose 'demon' of Konoha was banished,things has changed.. but not for the good site instead many shops in Konoha has closed the main street didn't since as busy as it used to be before the banished of the 'demon'.

The 'demon' was banished away so as the uproar of the nations that once alliance with Konoha. With the Queen of Spring decided to broke the alliance first and spreading the news of banishment of the 'demon', later Suna, the old friend of Konoha broke off the alliance and became enemy of Konoha by forbidding any trades and ninjas of Konoha enter Suna ever again. Soon many small nations such as Wave, Tea and other broke off the alliance…

Without the alliance, Konoha has lost it income and so as the once strongest nation became the weakest among the great five.

"Uchiha-sama" "Uchiha-sama" with some people still greet politely to the 'Hero' of Konoha that injured the 'demon'. But the boy with purple shirt and a tanto strap on his' waist ignore all of them and keep walking toward a certain restaurant.

"Welcom-" greet the waitress of the Ichiraku ramen shop that, one of the remaining shop that still manage to open business as usual.

"…" the Uchiha pick a seat and sit down and ignore the glaring of the brown hair waitress who looks at him with fire burning in her eyes.

"I will have this.." said the boy and point at the menu.

".." with the waitress doesn't even give him a nod and went into the kitchen to prepare.

"Pham!" "Here is your order! Enjoy!" stated the waitress rudely and just throw the bowl of ramen to the boy's table.

"How much?" "Don't just eat and get the fuck out of here!" stated the waitress angrily and just walks back into the kitchen… being one of the people that care for the blonde hair boy, his' teammate.

After eating, Sasuke just put his' money on the table and walks away to the Uchiha private training ground.

(Evening)

Uchiha compound

"Sasuke, we have something discuss with you" just as Sasuke gonna open the door the two main persons that cause Naruto banishment- the elders of Konoha came to visit him again.

"... leave…" stated Sasuke without turning his' head back while clenching his' hand tightly.

"Sasuke, we are-" "I said LEAVE!!" yelled Sasuke with a roar with his' Sharingan active and glare at both elders with pure hate and anger.

"Wa—" "Pham!!" without saying another word, the black hair boy close the door of his' house leaving both elders that almost wet themselves on the floor.

(Time: 9:00 p.m.)

After finished doing the dished, the lone Uchiha walks back into his' room with a kunai in his' hand.

"Slide" he then open his' room's paper door.

Unlike usual teenager, his' room is clean and tidy without posters or other stuff just a table, a bed, a wardrobe for his' cloth with a window that has moonlight shine onto the floor.

"Slide" He close the paper door and walks toward the wardrobe and takes out a thing from the wardrobe that it's metal plate reflect the beautiful moonlight.

It is a headband.. a Konoha headband with a slash in the middle that cause by his' best friend.. Naruto during the battle in the valley of end.

"Naruto…" looking at the headband he then put it on the floor and raise the kunai to slice a wound on his' hand.

Then under the moonlight the last Uchiha's hair begin to glow longer and longer until it reach his' waist, his' chest begin to grow bigger and his' skin turn softer and her face change.. Uchiha Sasuke actually is a girl… under genjutsu and curse.

"Naruto-kun…" whisper the girl softly and stare at the headband that reflect her true self. If she can choose she never want to born in a great family, she just wants a normal life like other and normal people.

She always has to act like a boy because of her father.. had putted a curse on her since she was four just because he doesn't want a girl, he wants another Itachi, another strong heir, he used a forbidden curse on his' own daughter to hope that it will turn him into a boy but instead it was only a genjutsu but the side effect is the one she love and cherish will die by her hand….

"Dip.. Dop" "I am sorry.." cry the last Uchiha with holding the headband closely to her heart and cry with tears streaming down her eyes.

'I so wish that you are still alive…' 'I so wish that we can be together like normal people..' thought the girl while crying sadly.

With the curse her genjutsu can only release at night with her blood as the key to break the genjutsu, it is so powerful that even the third Hokage or Sharigan user can't tell this' is the genjutsu.

'When my family dieds… it was only you… encouraged me..' 'Be my friends even I making fun of you… you still see me as your precious people..' ' You even sacrificed yourself to protect me on the bridge…'

'But what have I done…' thought the girl- Uchiha Satsuki while crying sadly under the moonlight….

 **S: And done~ Yeah, war will be in next chapter I am so excite about the next chapter too XDD Hope you guys like it, please give me lots of votes and reviews~~ I like them especially reviews~~~ You guys are awesome and I like that anyway what is troubling Xing Cai and what will happen in the war? Find out next in the next chapter of Dragon Dynasty~ The king of south~**

 **S: Ya, and sorry if you guys found out this isn't the former chapter 5 that I post like a month ago? Ya, the reason why I change it because I feel it too random to write why suddenly Dragon Dynasty is raising war against Konoha and not explain why Dragon Dynasty is in alliance with Spring. Sorry, just like I said before this story is actually inspired by DealtShadow35's "Rise of the Dragon Empire: Naruto the Conqueror" and I tried to follow DealtShadow35's story, after the nation was establish and immediately raise war against elements nations. But after thinking for so long I decide to go against it, since I want my story to be good, and to let my readers know what happen and not just suddenly has a nations come out of nowhere and start a war because some stupid reason, no offence but I think being a ruler or even a leader must not control by his' emotion and raise war frequently, so ya and I and no good at writing lemon like DealtShadow35 does and There isn't much Naruto X Dynasty Warriors fanfic. So I promise I will do my best to write this story since I very enjoy writing it XDD Hope you guys like it Ya!~**

 **S: And if you want to know more about this story feel free to check on my profile on wattpad since I post stories more frequently at there XD**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **P.S: And you are curious who is in the harem, just tell me I will make a chapter about the harem poll XDD.**


	6. Character list

**S: Yo, hi guys welcome to the basic intro of characters XDD The reason of why I am doing this is because after reading a book, I realize that I still haven't state all the characters power or basic age, love, interest and etc.**

 **S: So I plan to do a lists about it and I will post it on all my stories thus three of them got their own list XD**

 **Long Di: "Slip" Hm, green tea is nice. "Take another slip of green tea"**

 **S: Ya, mind if I join you?**

 **Long Di: Sure "Throw a cup toward the author"**

 **S: "Successful catch the cup and pour some green tea into it"**

 **S: "Slip" Well let's begin shall we? XDD**

(Main character)

 **Name** : Long Di (龙帝)

 **Age** : 18

 **Ethnicity/ Species** : Human/ Half god

 **Gender** : Male

 **Appearance** : Long black hair until waist, stand at 6'2 (186cm), black eyes.

 **Position** : Emperor of Dragon Dynasty

 **Character Background** : Once a Genin of Konoha but being banished after the mission of retrieval his teammate- Uchiha Sasuke (Satsuki) and was forced wondering in the elements world for several days before met Samui- a kunoichi from Kumo. After that they traveled together to the Spring country and begin their journey to east since he don't want to be use as a weapon for the west and the Kages. During the journey to east he met the legendary god and dragon god, after successful passed their tests, as a reward he was given the power of both gods. Arrived at east he became the leader of a small army and grew stronger after the battle of Yellow Turban. Soon became the most powerful force after the betrayal of Dong Zhou, being benevolence, kind and a wisdom leader, he was then ascended to the imperial throne and become the new Emperor of the Dragon Dynasty

 **Family** :

(Father) Namikaze Uzumaki Minato (Deceased)

(Mother) Namikaze Uzumaki Kushina (Deceased)

(Sworn brother) Zhao Yun

(Wife) Samui

(Wife) Lu Linqi

(Wife) Wang Yuanji

 **Personality** : Kind and benevolence to his' people; Love and caring for his' family; Strong and wisdom ruler; Trustworthy allies;

Brave and mighty in the army; Fierce and powerful toward his' enemies

 **Likes** : Reading, Training, Riding horse, Archery and etc.

 **Favorite food/ drinks** : Anything made by his' wives/ Green tea

 **Dislikes** : The one dare stand in the way of peace.

 **Powers** : ??

 **Strengths** : Unlimited

 **Weapons** : The dawn of gods (Golden sword)

Nine hells lord (Crimson sword)

 **Weakness** : Too benevolence even for his' enemies

 **Relationships** : (Wife) Samui

(Wife) Lu Linqi

(Wife) Wang Yuanji

 **Enemies/ Rivals** : The one who stand in the way of peace

 **Dreams/ Goal** : Peace

(Power level: 1-5 terrible; 5-10 Normal; 10-15 Strong; 15-20 Kage level)

Element release: ??

Taijutsu: ??

Genjutsu: ??

Medical jutsu: ??

Fuijutsu: ??

Chakara control: ??

 **Special abilities** : 1-Can understand the language of animal 2-?? 3-??...

("For my people")

(2nd person)

 **Name** : Zhao Yun (赵云)

 **Age** : 18

 **Ethnicity/ Species** : Human

 **Gender** : Male

 **Appearance** : Long black hair, black eyes, stand at 6'0 (180cm) and very handsome face.

 **Position** : Grand General of Dragon Dynasty, Five tigers General

 **Character Background** : A brave and benevolence warrior of Chang Shan (常山), met Long Di when he was searching for a worthy ruler to serve. Became his' sworn brother after that, being the most loyal and brave warrior in the dragon army,he serve Long Di with his undying loyalty and follow him in every battle. After the defeat of Dong Zhou with Long Di become Emperor he was promoted to the rank of Grand General, same rank as General Guan Yu- The god of War and General- LuBu- The one worth thousand.

 **Family** : (Father) Unknown (Deceased)

(Mother) Unknown (Deceased)

(Sworn Brother) Long Di

 **Personality** : Kind and truthful to his friend; Loyal to his' superior;

Mighty and brave in the army; Fierce and undefeatable for toward his' enemies

 **Likes** : Riding horse, Training, Training soldiers and have a drink with Long Di

 **Favorite food/ drinks** : Red bean bun/ wine

 **Dislikes** : The one who dare stand against the Dragon Empire

 **Powers** : ??

 **Strengths** : Strong enough to keep fighting for several days without rest, can fight while being surround by enemies and came out without any injuries.

 **Weapons** : Dragon Piercer

 **Weakness** : Can't harm girls/ child

 **Relationships** : (Wife) ??

( **S: A certain angel in element nations, she will be introduce in later chapter, can you guys guess who is she? XD And feel free to give me any suggestions if you have a girl in mind and wish her to be pair with Zhao Yun** )

 **Enemies/ Rivals** : -

 **Dreams/ Goal** : Helping Long Di to fulfil his' dream

 **Bloodline limit:** ??

(Power level: 1-5 terrible; 5-10 Normal; 10-15 Strong; 15-20 Kage level)

Element release: Yang, Lightning and Wind release

Taijutsu: ??

Genjutsu: ??

Medical jutsu: ??

Fuijutsu: ??

 **Special abilities** : 1-?? ...

("I shall defeat anything that stand in your way")

(3rd)

 **Name** : Samui

 **Age** : 20

 **Ethnicity/ Species** : Human

 **Gender** : Female

 **Appearance** : Short blonde hair, blue eyes, snow white skin, stand at 5'6 (168cm), J cups breasts, the most beautiful girl in Kumo

 **Position** : Wife of Emperor, Future Empress

 **Character Background** : A Kunoichi from Kumo, her parents died in the third ninja world war and left alone when she was 4. Work and train hard to fulfil her parent's death wish and try her best to stop the war from occurs ever again. But even the new Sandaime Raikage keep planning to invade other small countries to expand Kumo and let her doubt her loyalty to Kumo. While returning from the mission from Mizu she met a young blonde boy, after hearing his' ambition, she decided to follow and serve him. Later fell in love with him, after Long Di ascended to Emperor she became the unofficially wife of Long Di but people have already greeted her as their Empress before her wedding with Long Di.

 **Family** :

(Father) Unknown (Deceased)

(Mother) Unknown (Deceased)

 **Personality** : Cool to stranger; Care for her friends and allies; Love and wisdom to her husband; Strong and helpful in the army, Brave when facing enemies.

 **Likes** : Staying beside her husband, Doing things with her harem sister,

Reading and create new Jutsu

 **Favorite food/ drinks** : Shushi/ Green tea

 **Dislikes** : The one that keeps occur war

Powers: ??

Strengths: Strong enough to fight off 100 enemies by herself

 **Weapons** : Tanto

 **Weakness** : Her husband

 **Relationships** :

(Husband) Long Di

(Harem sister) Lu Linqi

(Harem sister) Wang Yuanji

 **Enemies/ Rivals** : The one stand against her husband

 **Dreams/ Goal** : To help her husband fulfil his' dream

Bloodline limit: ??

(Power level: 1-5 terrible; 5-10 Normal; 10-15 Strong; 15-20 Kage level)

Element release: Lightning, wind and water release (The water and

wind release was given by her husband)

Taijutsu: 18

Genjutsu: ??

Medical jutsu: 19

Fuijutsu: ??

 **Special abilities** : 1-??...

("Don't push yourself too hard, my lord")

(4th person)

 **Name** : Lu Lingqi (呂玲綺)

 **Age** : 18

 **Ethnicity/ Species** : Human

 **Gender** : Female

 **Appearance** : Short white hair, white skin, grey eyes and E cups breasts, Stand at 5'7(170cm), The fiercest beauty in the land

 **Position** : Wife of Emperor, Future Empress

 **Character Background** : The sister of the demon warrior- LuBu who strength worth thousand, being train in the warrior path since she was 4. After her village was being destroyed by the Yellow turbans, she begin to wondering around in the land with her brother to find a place, a home where they can live peacefully. When they were at Jin Yang (晋阳) on their way to meet the prefect- Ding Yuan (丁原) they were ambushed by the yellow turbans, after fighting the yellow turbans for one days and was surrounded by the bandits they were rescued by the leader of the dragon army and that's her first time meeting Long Di. After the incident her brother return the depth for saving them by serving the leader of Dragon army form that moment. And she also swear her loyalty to her superior and slowly fell in love with the young commander during the age of war but never dare to confess her love toward him but succeeded in last and became the unofficial wife of Emperor, like Samui people have start greeted her as their Empress.

 **Family** :

(Husband) Long Di

(Brother) LuBu

 **Personality** : Cool and confidence for her friend; Love, care and admire toward her husband; Bold and fearless in the army; Mighty and powerful toward her enemies

 **Likes** : Staying beside her husband, Training, Archery, Riding horse and

Doing things with her harem sisters

 **Favorite food/ drinks** : Noodles/ Wine

 **Dislikes** : The one oppose her love

Powers: ??

 **Strengths** : Can fight off thousand alone like her brother and strong enough to lift and throw a giant rock with the boost of Chakara

 **Weapons** : Spinning Pike

 **Weakness** : Math, her husband

 **Relationships** :

(Husband) Long Di

(Harem sister) Samui

(Harem sister) Wang Yuanji

 **Enemies/ Rivals** : Those who stand against her husband

 **Dreams/ Goal** : Have a family with the one she love

(Power level: 1-5 terrible; 5-10 Normal; 10-15 Strong; 15-20 Kage level)

Element release: Yin, wind and lightning release

Taijutsu: 20

Genjutsu: ??

Medical jutsu: ??

Fuijutsu: ??

 **Special abilities** : 1-??...

("Fight me if you dare!")

(5th person)

 **Name** : Wang Yuanji (王元姬)

 **Age** : 18

 **Ethnicity/ Species** : Human

 **Gender** : Female

 **Appearance** : Long blonde hair that tie in high pony tail, white skin, stand at 5'3 (160cm), E cups breasts, Ice beauty

 **Position** : Wife of Emperor, Future Empress

 **Character Background** : Being the granddaughter of Wang Yun, she is well known for her wisdom and beauty. With her grandfather being one of the officer of the Han Dynasty she was being train to be loyal to her superior.When the rebellion of yellow turbans, her grandfather was being sent to defeat the Yellow turban, out of worry she followed him and just as she predict they were ambushed but luckily both grandfather and granddaughter survived but injured. Luckily they were being saved by the dragon army and was introduced to their leader- Long Di, out of surprise her grandfather found the young commander talented and wish her to marry the young commander that is as young as her. Later prove her grandfather was right, the young commander was fearless and ambitious with determination, with her help the young commander gains many allies around the land. After the defeat of Dong Zhuo she was happily married to the young commander and become the unofficial wife of Emperor, like her harem sister people have greeted her as their Empress already.

 **Family** :

(Husband) Long DI

(Grandfather) Wang Yun

(Harem sister) Samui

(Harem sister) Lu Lingqi

 **Personality** : Quite but gentle for friends and allies; Care and love for her husband; Wisdom in the army; undefeatable against her enemies.

 **Likes** : Reading, Teaching, Stay with her husband, Painting and doing things with her harem sisters

 **Favorite food/ drinks:** Buns/ Tea

 **Dislikes** : Arrogant fool

Powers: ??

 **Strengths** : Not too strong but enough to defend herself since most of the time she defeat her enemies by strategies.

 **Weapons** : Rain blades

 **Weakness** : Her husband

 **Relationships** :

(Husband) Long Di

(Harem Sister) Samui

(Harem sister) Lu Lingqi

 **Enemies/ Rivals** : Those oppose her husband

 **Dreams/ Goal** : Have a child and happy family

(Power level: 1-5 terrible; 5-10 Normal; 10-15 Strong; 15-20 Kage level)

Element release: Yang, Lightning and water release

Taijutsu: 15

Genjutsu: ??

Medical jutsu: 15

Fuijutsu: ??

 **Special abilities** : ??

("Please, let me help you my love")

 **S: That's all for the first list XDD The next one is God Apprentice, I will try my best to update the list and the second list will also be out soon XD ~**

 **Thanks for reading~**


	7. Bonus chapter: The position of Empress

**S: Yo, hi guys XDD Welcome to the bonus part of the dragon dynasty XDD (Yeah)**

 **Long Di: "Take a slip of tea" What's this bonus part about?**

 **S: The day when you became the Emperor and some funny stuff XD**

 **Long Di: ...**

 **S: Well?**

 **Long Di: Well, it sure was fun when the day I became Emperor**

 **S: Hm? Can you tell me why?**

 **Long Di: Well-**

 **Samui, Lu Lingqi and Wang Yuanji: My Lord!!! "Jump onto their lord" Please don't said that out loud it quite embarrassing.**

 **Long Di: ... "Being hug tightly by his' wives"**

 **S:... "Cough out blood" I think I will lost more blood by watching you your wives than be hit by a car..**

 **Long Di: ... "Enjoy the blushing face of his' wives"**

 **S: Well let's begin the bonus part shall we?**

 **Let's begin**

(The day when Long Di ascend to the imperial throne)

"I swear, I- Long Di (Naruto) will bring new greatness to all of you and keep the peace in our land, forever!" exclaimed Long Di with determination.

"Your majesty!" "Long live the new era!" "Long live our emperor!" all the citizens cheer happily and excitedly with the soldiers on the castle wall raise the new flag that is black in color and has a crimson dragon symbol on it with two black foxes under the dragon, looking at the dragon.

"Well done.. your majesty.. " said a voice behind Long Di.

Long Di immediately turn his' head back only to see XuanYuan behind him with a smile and slowly fade away...

"What's wrong my lord?" asked Zhao Yun.

"Nothing.." replied Long Di with a smile.

"LET US CELEBRATE FOR THE NEW ERA AND THE PEACE OF THIS' WORLD" exclaimed Long Di.

"Horray!" "Long live the emperor!" with every citizen cheer happily for their new emepror.

With that a new era of peace and greatness successful replaced the old tranny era, as a new dynasty arose from the mighty river of history and shine greatly in the sky.

(30 minutes later)

"Yuanji, what's the event after the ceremony of our love ascend to the imperial throne?" asked Samui, wearing her usual black cloth with dragon symbol on it back to her harem sister Yuanji.

"Well, there is a tradition that once the Emperor ascend to the throne he will ride his' imperial carriage and travel around in the city to receive the blessing of people" replied Yuanji, one of the Emperor unofficial wife, standing beside her other two sisters.

"Hm, so shall follow our lord? It could be fun" suggested Lingqi, feeling proud and happy for her husband.

"Sure, well we don't have other important stuff to do right?" with the girls giving a nod to each other and walk toward their husband who just came down from the castle wall.

"My lord!" greeted Samui, Yuanji and Lingqi at the same time to their love who has General Zhao Yun escort beside him.

"Samui, Lingqi, Yuanji" exclaimed the new Emperor with a warm smile and makes his' wives blush.

"Your majesty, your carriage is ready" stated Chancellor Zhuge Liang with a bow to the Emperor and the Emperor wives.

"Hm, Samui, Lingqi, Yuanji do you wish to come along?" offered Long Di with a smile.

"Yes, my lord we would love to"

(15 minutes later)

"Your majesty!!" "Long live our Emperor" "Emperor!!" along the street, fill with the cheering sound of the people for their beloved new Emperor who is riding in his imperial carriage that is pull by eight horses with carriage itself made by sycamore wood and have dragons carve on it and paint in black, white and red color.

With General Zhao Yun, General Guan Yu, General LuBu ride on the right side of the carriage as escorted team, with Chancellor Zhuge Liang, Adviser Sima Yi, Adviser Pan Tong ride on the left side and with Samui, Lu Lingqi and Wang Yuanji ride behind the Emperor's carriage.

"Your majesty!" 'It good to see the smiling face of people once again isn't it? After the long suffer age had finally end' thought Samui with a smile to herself while keep waving her hands to people that are cheering loudly.

Then suddenly a little kid was who stand in the first row was accidently being bump by the excite crowd and fall beside Samui's horse.

"Ouch.." "Are you okay? Little one" with Samui immediately hold her horse and come down from it and kneel beside the little girl.

"Ouch.. it hurt" exclaimed the kid with her knee bleed out a little.

"What happen Samui?" asked Yuanji and Lingqi also come down from their horses.

"Are you okay? My dears?" asked Long Di after heard his wives and order the carriage to stop with himself coming down from the carriage.

"We are fine my lord but this little girl has been injured" replied Lingqi with a smile toward her husband.

"Your majesty!"saluted all people and immediately step one step back and kneel down.

"Are you okay little one?" asked Long Di with a warm smile toward the little girl with Samui cover in green healing light and start to heal the girl's knee.

"Yes.. your majesty" whisper the girl nervously with her face blush bright red.

"Don't be afraid little one you are a strong aren't you" comfort Long Di with a warm smile toward the girl and petting her head a bit.

"Em.." "Okay, all done" said Samui after healed the little girls' knee.

"Your majesty shall we continue our journey?" asked Chancellor Zhuge Liang after came down from his horse and salute the Emperor with a bow.

"Em, let's. My dears you will follow right?" asked Long Di to his' wives.

"Yes, my lord" replied three unofficial wives of Emperor at the same time.

With the Emperor giving a nod to his darlings and walks back to his' carriage.

"Thank you for your kindness, mi lady" thanked an old lady with a smile after she found her granddaughter sitting beside the road with the three beauties beside her.

"Grandma, I want to be like this kind sister when I grew up" said the little girl to her grandmother with a smile while pointing her little finger at Samui with a big smile.

"You little brat, where have you been? Do you know how long I take to find you?" "Sorry grandma..." "Just forgive her, miss she just a curious kid after all" said Samui with a smile.

"Yes mi lady, have you thank the Empresses yet Qing?" "Thank you, your highness" thanked the kid politely with a bow.

"Wow, wow, wow don't need to be so formal beside we aren't the Empress" said Lingqi with a smile toward the grandma and granddaughter

"Don't need to be so humble mi lady, from the act of Your Majesty I can see that he is very care for the three of you and if you are not Empress you will be one sooner or later" said the old lady with a smile.

"Ei.. well.." with Samui, Lingqi and Yuanji three of them blush a bit.

"But one Emperor will only have one Empress, so I will be wishing the best for three of you" said the old lady with a kind smile.

(Night time: 8:00 p.m.)

'One Emperor will only have one Empress...' thought Samui, Lu Lingqi and Wang Yuanji in the imperial garden with their own thought, after the ceremony.

'Will I become the Empress but it will be so unfair for both Yuanji and Lingqi..' 'I wonder will our lord choose me as Empress but I don't want Samui and Yuanji to be left out..' 'The position of Empress... that prove who will be the one our lord love the most...' thought three beauties with them all sitting beside each other around a round table.

"Lingqi, Yunaji-" "Samui, Yuanji-" "Samui, Lingqi-" said the three beauties at the same time.

"..." "You two also being trouble with the position of Empress right?" asked Samui and receive nod from her two other harem sisters.

"We all love our lord with all of heart but..." "There only be one position of Empress.." "That's mean the one our lord love the most will be choose to be Empress"

"..." "How about this..." said Yuanji.

"We will dress nicely and show our best to our love tonight, the one our love choose will be the Empress and the other two must admit it.. is this okay?" asked Yuanji and receive nods from her harem sister.

"I hope either of us become the Empress we still can be sister" said Samui with Lingqi and Yuanji agree to this suggestion and hold their hand together.

"Either of us become the Empress we will still be sister"

(Later)

"Ah choo!" 'Why do I have a bad feeling? I can't be sick right?' thought Long Di in the Imperial library while looking at the mountain of scrolls in front his table.

" **Hm, maybe it something good, you can't tell** " said Kurama through the link.

"Kurama" " **My fox scent tell me that's a good thing coming up** " said Kurama with a grin and immediately there's a knock sound on the door.

"My lord.. are you in there?" asked Samui outside the imperial library.

"Yes, come in Samui" said Long Di and put down the scroll in his' hand.

"Hu.. " 'You can do this Samui' thought the blonde hair beauty after taking a deep breath and go inside the imperial library.

"My lord..." said Samui and find out where her husband is.

"Samui, what's the matter? Are you okay? Your face seems a bit red" said Long Di with a frown and stand up from his' seat, quickly move to his love.

"My lord.." said Samui with her short hair cover her face a bit and hold tightly on her robe.

"Are you okay? My love" "Ling Di-sama.." said Samui and let her hand free on the robe and let the robe slide down from her shoulder.

"Samui?!" exclaimed Long Di while trying to hold back his nose bleed because his wife just wearing a red bikini in front of him while her top is barely able to hold her large breast and not to say the whole bikini perfectly show how perfect her body is to her lord.

"My lord... do you like it..?" asked Samui while blushing badly and holding her hands tightly while waiting for her' lord answer.

"Ya.. of course Samui!" replied Long Di trying his best not to lung at her right now.

"My lord.." said Samui while slowly walks forward to reach her lord.

"Wait, Samui are you okay? You behave a bit strange tonight" said Long DI and take a step back.

"... Don't you like this my lord?" asked Samui with water start to fill her eyes.

"Wait of course I like-" "No need to explain.. my lord.. I understand" said Samui and quickly pick up her robe and rush out the imperial library.

"Samui!" yelled Long Di and immediately rush forward and try to catch Samui.

"My lord.." whisper a white hair beauty and hug Long DI from behind just when Long Di gonna grab Samui's hand.

"Lingqi?! Can you let me go first, I gotta catch Samui firs-" "My lord.. please don't leave for now" begged Lingqi with a shy voice.

"What's wrong Lingqi?" asked Long Di and immediately turn his' head back to look at his' wife but when he turn his' head back he almost has his nose bleed again.

The fierce sister of LuBu is only wearing a black tight bikini that show perfectly of her cleavage while Lingqi press her breast tightly on Long Di body with her showing her blushing red face.

"My lord.." exclaimed Lingqi. "Lingqi?!" "My lord, do you like what I wear?.." asked Lingqi with blushing face.

"Yes, Lingqi can you let me go get Samui back first? I need to-" "Aren't I good enough for you.. my lord?" asked Lingqi quietly.

"What?" "I understand my lord.." said Lingqi quietly and let go of Long Di.

"Lingqi, I-" "Go.. just leave me alone for a while" said Lingqi with a little bit of sobbing voice.

"Lingqi.." "Just go" said Lingqi and push the Emperor out the library.

"Wait!" "Just go!" said Lingqi and close the door.

'What's wrong with them?' thought Long Di but still start to searching for Samui.

(Imperial garden)

'Where are you Samui?' thought Long Di and close his eyes and start to sensing for his' wife.

"My lord..." said a voice in front of Long DI and interrupt Long Di's to sensing Samui.

"Yuanji? Yuanji, have you see-" "My lord.." said Yuanji with a shy tone and let go of her robe when Long Di turn his' gaze at her.

"Yuanji?!" exclaimed Long Di with shock as Yuanji like his' other two wives only wearing a blue bikini that also barely cover her beautiful white breast and hips.

"Do you like this? My lord?" asked Yuanji shyly under the moon light and makes her more beautiful.

'...' "My lord?" "Arghh!!! I have enough of this" yelled Long Di and grab Yuanji's hand and with chains bursts out from his back and rush forward certain direction.

"My lord?! Ahh!!" with Yuanji being hug by Long Di in bridal style and rush forward the imperial bedroom.

Imperial Library

"Sob.." "My lord..." whisper Lingqi while crying.

"Pham!" suddenly two gold chains burst though the library doors and bind Lingqi.

"What?! AHHH!" and pull the white hair beauty out the library.

Imperial garden

"Long Di-sama..."

Under the moon light is Samui, sitting alone in the imperial garden and stare at the moon.

"Am I too old for my lord..." thought Samui but suddenly two golden Chains bind the undefended Samui.

"Ei?? AHH!!" with her also being pull forward a certain direction.

Imperial Bedroom

"Pham" "My lord?!" asked Yuanji with quite surprise and quickly being throw to the bed.

"Ahh!!" with seconds later Samui and Lingqi also being pull into the imperial bedroom and throw to the bed and lay beside Yuanji.

"Samui? Lingqi?" "Ouch.. my lord?" asked both beauty with a little of dizzy because being pull by the chains.

"Ra..." with their husband has fire burn in his eyes and look at his' wives like a hungry wolf.

"You three..." "My lord?!" asked three sisters at the same time and having a bad feeling about the situation.

"I will have you three for dessert!" stated Long Di and jump onto the bed.

"My lord?!! AHHH!!" with Long Di rudely tear his' wives bikini and start attack his' wives with the loud sound of moan and pleasure coming out from the bedroom.

(If you want to read the lemon please comment below k? XDD)

(5 hours later)

"That was so great my dears" said Long Di with satisfied.

"Hm..." with three of his' wives lay nude on the bed tiredly after having sex for hours.

"Now.. my dears.. what wrong with you three today?" asked Long Di and pull his' wives into his' embrace and pet on Yuanji and Lingqi head softly.

"... my lord.. we are trouble.." "who will become the Empress..." "But the position only have one.. and she must be the one you love the most.." "So we thought through this competition to see who you love the most.." said Samui, Yuanji and Lingqi and raise their head to look at their husband at the same time.

"Oh.. silly girls" exclaimed Long Di with a soft smile toward his' wives.

"So who will you choose to be Empress my lord?" asked Lingqi quietly.

"Well... how about three of you?" said Long Di.

"Ei?! But I thought the position is only one?" asked the beauties at the same time with shock.

"Well, who said there can only be an Empress? The former dynasty right? But with now I am the Emperor and I love you all equally so I will choose you three as my Empresses are there any problem and who can question the Emperor himself?" said Long Di and kiss his' wives forehead.

"My lord.." with Samui, Yuanji and Lingqi blush a bit but feeling happy for the answer.

"Well then, shall we continue our "fun" ?" aksed Long Di and ready for another round.

"Ei?! Wait! My lord!! AHHH!!" well without giving his' wives any time to replied Long Di rudely push his' wives to the bed again.

(Well, what a fun night XDD)

(Next morning)

Throne room

"Your majesty, the Perfect of Jian Ye(建业) has sent report about the rebuild of city" "Well read it" said Long Di happily.

"..." "Are you okay? Your majesty?" asked General LuBu feeling a bit strange about the Emperor.

"Yes, why?" "Because you have been smiling like a mad man since the beginning of the council" said General LuBu with a frown, worry about his' brother in law.

"Well, I have a good fun time, hahaha!" with the Emperor laugh happily in the throne room and all officers sweat drop by having a same thought- "What has happen last night?"

Imperial garden

"Mi ladies, do you have any order?" asked a maid politely to the three unofficial wives of Emperor.

"Well, can you help us to clean up the imperial bedroom?" ordered Samui nicely.

"Yes, my lady" said the maid and walks away.

"Can you stand up? Samui? My legs are so shaky that I can't even stand now" "Ya.. me too" ".. At least we know our love answer now? Ouch..." with all of the future Empress sitting on wheel chairs because of last night's "FUN"

Imperial bedroom

"..." with shock cause the imperial bedroom is in a mess with the table, bed all thing break in half- "What happen here?!" exclaimed the maid with shock.

 **S: XDD That's all for this chapter hope you all enjoy reading~ Until then bye~~**

 **Thanks for reading~**


	8. Harem listpoll

S: Hi guys~ Welcome to the harem poll of "Dragon Dynasty" Yeah~~

Long Di: I thought you are not going to make a harem poll for my story? What makes you change your idea?

S: Well... Because I have plan many girls to add into the harem but still.. some of them makes me think twice about adding them into the harem.

Long Di: Can you give me an example?

S: Well like some of the girls from some h movie and some girls from other anime.

Long Di: Oh... Well, then- Mi lord! "Turning his head"

Long Di: Samui? Lingqi, Yuanji?

Three Empresses: Mi lord " Give a bow toward their husband and walks to him"

Three Empresses: Mi lord, we wish to see who will be our possibly harem sisters.

Lingqi: So I bring everyone here too~ "Said cheerfully with other girls follow behind him"

Xing Cai: Sorry for my rudeness, your majesty

Zhu Rong: Yo, master Long Di

Guan Yinping: Do anyone have anything to eat?

Lianshi: Here, have some popcorn~ 'Lend the popcorn to Yinping with warm smile"

Yinping: Thanks, Lianshi you are so kind~~

Zhu Rong: Hey, give me some!

Yinping: "Munch!" Never! "Hide behind Long Di"

Zhu Rong: Give me some "Begin chasing after Yinping"

Sun ShangXiang: Sisters, please don'- "With YinPing stumble a bit and has the bucket of popcorn fly toward ShangXiang"

"Awkward silent"

ShangXiang: Ahhh!! I have enough of this "Take out her bow and begin shooting arrows randomly"

Yinping Zhu Rong: Ahhh!!! I am sorry!! "Dodging arrows barrage"

Xing Cai: Your majesty! "Took out her shield"

Long Di: Are they in the list?! "With an above the author's head"

S: AHHH! Calm Down!! Safe me!! "Hide behind a bookcase"

Long Di: Well since the author is busy to dodging arro- "Pshhh!!!- Arrow fly past", Let's begin the poll then

Let's begin

(The one who already in the harem are-)

1\. The three Empresses- Samui, Lu Lingqi Wang Yuanji

-The three Empresses also being the first three girls that follow and serve under the Dragon Emperor with Samui being the most experience among the three Empresses in elements control, Lu Lingqi strongest in combat and Wang Yuanji strongest in strategy and politic issues. As they are very helpful in every kind of problem.

a) Samui

Age: 20

Title: Emperor's woman

b) Lu Lingqi

Age: 18

Title: Unmatched force from hell

c) Wang Yuanji

Age: 18

Title: Woman behind success

2\. Xing Cai

Character info: Daughter of the fierce warrior- Zhang Fei, following his father and brother to fight against the yellow turban, during the age of war her father made an oath with lord Liu Bei The God of War- General Guan Yu, an engagement was made between her and the son of Lord Liu Bei- Liu Shan but later found out that Liu Shan was not the man she desire to marry as he is too gentle and playful although he has the same kindness as his father but the lack of brave and will makes her feel disappoint about the engagement. As for Liu Shan he also desire for a girl that is gentle and not with strong will and powerful. Later when Lord Liu Bei serve under the young general of Dragon, she finally found the perfect man she desire.

Age: 18

Title: The shield of Emperor

3\. Zhu Rong

Character info: Daughter of the King of South, one of the strongest and powerful female in the south. Being train under her father and mother, she is strong enough to defeat all the challenger that challenge for the hand in marriage of her. In the war of south, she was finally being defeat by the young Emperor of Dragon.

Age: 18

Title: The princess of fire

4\. Yuki Haku

Character info: Once the apprentice of Zabuza, after the death of her master she decided to guard beside her master tomb for several years, before travel and find the hero that once save her and the country...

Age: 19

Title: Nation brilliant crystal

5\. Lianshi

Character info: A young and beautiful lady, left only with her old mother with her father died in the yellow turban warfare, she is kind and gentle toward everyone, living in HeFei (合肥) city she work as a teacher for small children and orphan. Wishing for peace and hoping that one day she will find the perfect husband and father for her family...

Age: 18

Title: -

(Now is time for you guys to vote xD)

1\. Sun ShangXiang

Character info: The daughter of Lord Sun Jian, being the only daughter of the Sun family, she was well trained and protected by her family and wish that her husband will be a big hero...

Age: 18

Title: Tiger's daughter

2\. Cai Wenji

Character info: Daughter of Cai Yong, a former officer of Han dynasty, when the rebellion of Dong Zhou, her father was took hostage and being threaten to give her as a gift to the traitor Dong Zhou to ensure his father safety, luckily that was never happen as the Dragon Army quickly defeat the traitor and free the hostage. As her father sworn his loyalty toward Han dynasty he refuse to serve the new Emperor and live as a poor artist in city Luo Yang (洛阳), feeling thankful for the Emperor and wish to repay his kindness but with her father loyal to the former dynasty what will she do...

Age: 18

Title: -

3\. Guan Yinping

Character info: The daughter of the God of war, inherit her father bravely and power. She is strong and powerful, being an innocent young lady.. too innocent makes her father worry about her marriage, having a crush toward the young Emperor and being an innocent and shy girl will she ever confess her love?..

Age: 18

Title: -

4\. Da Qiao

Character info: The elder daughter of Qiao Gong, she is a kind and caring beauty in the city, she is talent in music and art, dreaming to marry a same people as her sister and have a happy family..

Age: 18

Title: -

5\. Xiao Qiao

Character info: The younger daughter of Qiao Gong, she is also a kind and caring beauty in the city like her sister, unlike her sister she is talent in music and dance, having the same dream as her sister..

Age: 17

Title: -

6\. Bao Sanniang (requested)

Character info: A normal girl from Han Zhong (汉中) city, despite she is a normal civilian, she is quite well train in martial art, hoping to find a prefect husband and living happily after..

Age: 18

Title: -

7\. Xin XiangYang

Character info: Sister of perfect Tian Shui (天水), unlike her brother she is kind and strong. Strong in different kind of weapon and strategy, she is a prideful and strong woman... (Continue to support this story and you will know more about her xD)

Age: 18

Title: -

8\. Dong Bai

Character info: Granddaughter of the traitor Dong Zhuo, when her grandfather march toward capital Luo Yang (洛阳) she was being left in Xi Liang (西凉), after her grandfather death she was gone missing and seems to be planning something big...

Age: 16

Title: -

9\. Tsukuyo

Character info: (Continue to support this story and you will find out soon enough...) Granddaughter of the legendary leader of Ame- Hanzo the salamander, after Hanzo being killed and all his family being execute, she was the only survivor...

Age: 19

Title: Courtesan of Death

10\. Kallen Stadfeld

Character info: (Will be introduce during the chapter "Further! To the west!)

Age: 18

Title: -

11\. C.C

Character info: (Will be introduce during the chapter "Prince Emperor)

Age: 20

 **S: Well let's introduce one of the General wife~**

Long Di: General LuBu isn't it?

S:... "walks away from Long Di" How can you know everything I plan?!

LuBu: Your majesty?

Lingqi: Brother! Nice timing brother! The author just going to introduce your future wife!

S: General LuBu future wife will be... Terumi Mei!

LuBu's future wife-

Terumi Mei

Character info: Godaime Mizukage, a strong and beautiful woman.

Age: 28

Title: Godaime Mizukage

S: Well that's all for this chapter and there are still few girls that I didn't write in this poll like: Kazahana Koyuki, Hyuga Hinata, Hyuga Hanabi, Uchiha Satsuki and other girls, don't worry they will be mention in next chapter until then, bye~~

Thanks for reading~


	9. Special chapter

**S: Hi guys~ xD welcome to a special chapter of "Dragon Dynasty"**

 **Long Di: Oh… and what's this special chapter about?**

 **S: Well.. have you watched the "goblin slayer"?**

 **Long Di: Hm, that the new anime series that made you almost throw your phone out of the window ( first chapter) and later where you keep watching the goblins get killed brutally, repeat and repeat again?**

 **S: Er… yup that's the one, at first I only watch it manga seriously I wasn't so angry before the movie but after the first episode out, I really, almost throw my phone out the window, that's the second story that makes me want to kill the character with the first one is Kiba who** **actually dare to drug Satsuki and rape her and I am also writing a similar story but it will be more OP Naruto and have some. changing and well Kiba gonna die xD The story name is "light behind darkness"**

 **Long Di: Hm.. so anything you want to mention before the story chapter start?**

 **S: Well there are several things I want to mention first this is also a brand new challenge for me due to this chapter will have many brutal scene, I guess? Because I am not sure about writing brutal scene and many mature scene (Not rape scene) (bloody scene) xD**

 **S: And for my other stories the new update chapter will be all about "goblin killing event" or "goblin killing festival" xD Yeah~~**

 **S: And for all my stories they will have their own special type of event in the "goblin killing festival" --"Dragon Dynasty" will be focus on brutal warfare, "Something you can't forget" will be focus on mass destruction, "God Apprentice" will be focus on goblin killing- massacre, "Light behind darkness"- well, torture, torture torture xD (Well depending on my current progress in all my stories it gonna take a while for the update sorry)**

 **S: Oh and last thing for why do I choose to put hentai characters into this chapter because.. well they likely won't appear in my story anymore and the movie was so bad that I can't even watch till the half of first episode and decide to close it because it is terrible (For me) I like good ending and hate rape, mind breaking, sex slaves etc even it is a hentai, I still care for the story.**

 **S: Well let's begin the story then xD** **Let's begin the story**

Palace

"I won't agree to join this alliance"

The castle of High elf, one of the most beautiful and magnificent castle among the elf castle. It was built before the war between elves, after the elves defeated the evil goblins and demon from the dark land but later due to the territory issue, the elves themselves was separate into several races and begin a war that continue for hundreds years.

After the war between elves, several races of elves was extinct and left only two remaining strongest elves- the high elf and the dark elf. But even the peace treaty had been made between the two remaining elves but during the war, great loss of life was cause and the power between two countries can only barely maintain the safety of their land and people.

"But Queen Olga, with the recent reports from the borders that those greedy and mindless little green goblins has start to made their move on the border village. It would be a wise choice if we can stand together and defeat our enemy" suggested the young Emperor from Dragon Dynasty hoping that the Queen of dark elf would agree to join into the alliance.

"I agree, Olga-chan the civil war between elves has cost us too much and our power have been weaken greatly and it would be wise if we both join into the alliance and receive the support from other nations" said the Queen of High elf- Celestine Lucross, a young beautiful high elf who has her long blonde hair till her waist, with her skin similar to snow and a pair of pointy ears, beautiful eyes that can makes anyone feel pleasant by seeing the beautiful Queen's smile. With the high elf Queen trying to persuade her friend to join the alliance and accept the offer of the young Emperor.

"No, I won't agree to this. We elves can defend ourselves from the intruders, our ancestors managed to defeated those evil little things, so rcan we" said Olga and stand up from her seat.

"Olga-chan-" "Celestine, you are also a Queen of the elf. You should trust and give more confident to your people and believe that we can defeat anything that dare to invade us" said the Queen of dark elf and signal her guards to follow her and leave the room.

"Sigh" "I am sorry General Long Di.. although I really wish to join the alliance.. but as you see, if Olga-chan refuse to join in the alliance that means we-high elf can't join either since we are in good condition with the dark elves" apologize the Queen of high elf with a bow to the young Emperor.

"I understand your highness, but as you know the border between your country with the land of darkness has many rumors about the skinny little goblins which has recently start to invade the border village, killing and destroyed anything in their path" explained the Emperor of Dragon Dynasty who secretly hide his identity as the Emperor to prevent any assassin intend or other political problems.

"Sigh" "Yes.. I am aware of that but the rule is rule, if I agree to join into the alliance, not only our relation between two elves will break, war may also be raise again between the two elves" as the Queen turn her gaze to her city, her people.

"The war between High elf and dark elf had cause immeasurable life to loss, peace agreement was finally made and as the leader of the High elf, I must prevent war to happen between two races ever again" explained the Queen.

"I am sorry… no matter how much I like to join the alliance but I can't.." apologize the Queen and turn her gaze back to the young Emperor.

(Ten minutes later)

"Sir Long Di, do you really need to leave?" "General Long Di-" riding on the horse with his generals, the young Emperor can only giving his smiling face as a reply for the older and some young high elf that keep asking questions for the delegation team from Dragon Dynasty, hope they will stay in the city.

"I am sorry but we really have no choice but to leave" "But.. if you leave us now.. what about the goblins? What can we do without your help?" asked an old high elf while pulling on the Emperor's robe.

"Please no need to worry, your Queen will protect your country safety.." comfort the Emperor with a smile.

"But.." "How about this?" said the young Emperor and turn his gaze back to his guard who holding tightly to the black flag that has white dragon symbol on it.

Meeting their Emperor's gaze the soldier immediately lend the flag he is holding to the young Emperor.

"If your country meet any trouble, please come to the adventure's guild and bring this flag with you, the staff of adventure guild will lead you to me" said Long Di and lend the black flag to a young high elf.

"Stay safe and if your country is in trouble, please come to me"

(20 minutes later)

1 km away from the High elf castle

"Hey hold it right there! People in front!" yelled a female voice to the delegation group in front of them.

"Sigh" "What does that troublesome woman want?" complain one of the Grand General who was being task to protect the Emperor safety along with another Grand General- General Zhao Yun.

With the delegation group stop in their track and change their direction toward the delegation group from the dark elf that form with ten female elf cavalry and a female general with the Queen of dark elf ride in her carriage, slowly moving toward the delegation group from Dragon Dynasty.

"General Long Di" greet the Queen of dark elf and signal her carriage to stop.

"Your highness" greeted Long Di politely to the Queen Olga.

"What bring you here your highness?" asked General Zhao Yun riding beside his brother while has his spear in his hand.

"Well, General Long Di how about we just skip the greeting and just talk straight to the point? I as the Queen of Dark elf offer you the position of General in my country" offer the Queen proudly.

"Thanks for your generous offer your highness but sadly I can't accept your offer" said the Emperor with a little bit of surprise in his tone.

"Well that's a pity since I am sure that you are a powerful warrior with noble will, I can surely put you into good use" said the Queen.

"Since I can sure you leader can't be better than me or maybe a fool that sent such an elite warrior to travel such a long distance just to make an alliance" said the Queen, not aware that the young black hair warrior she is talking to is the Emperor of Dragon Dynasty.

"Why you-!" with her speech anger almost every soldiers and Generals of the escort team with General LuBu almost draw out his sky piercer but being stop by the young Emperor with a glare.

"Your highness I believe our leader's decision and it is his will that wish to bring peace to the world by uniting all nations together by creating peace treaty and work together as alliance" replied the Emperor.

"Then your Emperor is really a fool and believe that peace can really being brought to the world" said the Queen and signal her carriage to move forward.

"My offer still stand, General Long Di when you finally see how the world really is, I will sure that you will come to me"

(Night time)

Adventure guild

"Your majesty, are you okay?" asked one of the most trust worthy warrior and also now the Emperor wife- Xing Cai with a frown seeing her husband sitting beside the window and stare at the night sky.

"Xing Cai.. is peace really impossible to bring to the world?" asked the Emperor without his armor and turn his gaze to his wife who also without her armor and only in his green robe.

"Of course not, my love what's make you doubt your will my love?" asked the black hair beauty with slight blush after meeting her husband gaze and slowly walks toward her husband and side beside him.

"Just.. after the talk with the elves, what's Queen Olga said really makes me doubt my choice to bring peace to the world" "No matter how I tried to end war to happen again, there are still many places that still in war" said the Emperor and pull his wife into his embrace.

"I always hope that there will be no more innocent blood spill onto the ground, a place without war orphan and victims will be create" said Long Di and snuggle in his wife back and playing with her.

"My love.." whisper the beauty while moaning and blushing a bit.

"Xing Cai.." "My love" said Xing Cai and turn to meet her husband gaze and touch his face with her soft white hand.

"My love peace can be brought to the world when people share the same will and desire of peace, you are doing a great progress to makes people has the will and desire of peace" said Xing Cai with her gaze meet with her husband's.

"…" "Don't push yourself too hard okay? I will always stand with you no matter what, my love" said the black hair beauty with a warm smile and hug tightly on her husband.

(Meanwhile)

High elf castle

"Your highness does something troubles you?" "No.. I.. just thinking about something.." mumble the Queen while staring at the beautiful white moon that hang highly on the night sky.

"Thinking about what? Mi lady" asked a beautiful female Queen personal guard also the Queen most trusted warrior friend- Alicia Arcturus.

"Alicia.. what do you think about the alliance treaty offer by the young General?" asked the Queen while turning her gaze to her friend.

"To be honest.. I think that his suggestion would bring more advantages than disadvantages" replied the Queen personal guard to her Queen politely.

"Yes.. I thought so too…" mumble the Queen and raise her head "Say Alicia-" "Your highness!!" suddenly the Queen royal bedroom door's was being smash open with several wounded soldiers rush in.

"What happen?!" "Your highness… those.. goblins.. they came from the forests and…. They came in very large amount!!... Our soldiers can't hold too long!" reported the soldier while holding on his left hand to stop his arm keep bleeding.

"Immediately assemble all available troops to the castle wall and defense the wall with all cost!" ordered the Queen with herself immediately stand up from her seat and walks out the door.

"Alicia immediately warn Queen Olga about this and request reinforcement" "Yes your highness!"

(After 2 hours of bloody battle)

"Your highness! The wall has been breach! Please evacuate immediately!" begged a badly injured soldier who can barely holds onto his weapon with his forehead bleeding badly.

"Mi lady! Please evacuate immediately!" begged Alicia with her left arm being injured by an arrow but still holding her sword tightly and begging the Queen to evacuate from the city.

"Alicia… you bring the injured soldiers evacuate first.." "Your highness!" yelled Alicia immediately kneel in front her Queen "My Queen! Please evacuate! I am begging you!" with tears start to streaming down her face.

"Alicia.. please stand up" said the Queen and pull her friend up. "I can't retreat now.. if I leave now our army moral will fall immediately" "Celestine…." "Please leave first… I will catch up later I promise.." said the Queen with a soft smile.

"And please take this with you" with the Queen walks toward the table and took the flag that the young General from Dragon Dynasty gave it to her and lend it to Alicia "Please go request help from them, General Long Di will have plans to save high elf"

(10 minutes later- outside the city)

"Hya!" a cavalry group from by 10 elf soldiers can be spot outside the city while breaking through the weakest defense part build by those greedy little invaders.

" **Fire style: descend**!" with fire balls form behind the leader of the cavalry and fly straight toward the small group of goblins.

"ARKKK!!!" with the groups of goblins yelling in pain and rolling on the ground and trying to put out the fire.

"Now!" with the group of cavalry successful break through the defense and ride straight forward the dark elf city.

"KALU!" with the yelling sound of the goblins immediately alert their ally, within a minute a large group of goblins immediately chase after the group of cavalry.

"Lina! You lead our soldiers to the dark elf city and request for their assist! I will lure those goblins away!" ordered Alicia and quickly hand the flag of high elf kingdom to the soldier beside her before turning to another direction and ride back, toward the group of goblins.

" **Fire style: Dance of the fire goddess**!" with her sword erupt with fire and with a single slash.

"Burn!" "Ark!!" the goblins that rush toward her immediately being engulf by fire.

"Gasph.." 'This large area of magic has cost too much of my power' thought Alicia and start riding toward the direction of the adventure guild.

"Arkk!!!" stepping on their ally corpses, like madman the goblins begin their chase after the female warrior again.

"I must… inform.. General.." whisper the warrior to herself and took out the black flag that has white Dragon symbol on it while keep rushing toward her destination without turning her head back.

(20 minutes later)

8km distance from the adventure guild

"Arkkk!!!" with the large group of goblins keep chasing after the female warrior tightly.

"Almost there.." mumble the lone warrior, encourage herself to deliver the order to the young General but due to her injuries during the defense battle in the city and the large area magic attack she used has makes her very weak and almost pass out.

"That symbol…" mumble a mysterious voice from the tree, watching a young woman holding the black flag that has white dragon symbol on it.

"Ark!!!" rushing into the forest, the speed of the horse had to decrease a bit due to the rocky road present in front of them.

Seeing their target became slower the fastest goblin among the group didn't let go of this chance and immediately jump toward, trying to stab the female warrior with it short knife.

"Slash!" "Leave the goblins to me, go ahead and find his majesty" just when the ambush attack gonna success the goblin was suddenly being slice in half, with it blood spill out it body and dye the rocky road to red.

"You are?" "A friend of his majesty" said the warrior with him only standing in front the group of goblins and cause all the goblins didn't dare to step one more step forward due to the strange strong aura coming from the mysterious warrior.

"I thank you…" with that Alicia keep ride forward her destination.

"Well then…" said the mysterious warrior with wings that form by swords slowly erupt from his back "It seems even after the great battle, 'he' still manage to send his most useless squad to disrupt the world" with armor start to cover the mysterious man body and making the goblins become more frighten by the strong and powerful aura release by the man.

"No matter.. I will send you all back to hell again!"

(Next morning)

Adventure guild

"My love where should we head next? To the west or return to our country?" asked General Xing Cai also the young Emperor's wife while packing their belongings.

"Let's.. head toward west then, although we can't make Queen Olga and her elves to join us, we can still trave-" "General!" with General Zhao Yun suddenly rush into the room nervously.

"What happe-" "General Long Di! There is a badly injured girl equip with the armor that has symbol of the high elf" reported General Zhao Yun quickly.

"What? Xing Cai, come with me" "Yes, General" "With the group quickly walks down the stair and toward the loby.

"Is she okay?" "The girl had pass out just when she rush into the lobby this morning with our nation's flag" replied the Emperor's sworn sibling while rushing toward the lobby.

(Meanwhile- lobby)

"Who is this girl?" "Where does she from? I have never seen the symbol on her armor before.." murmur some of the adventurers with several guards that wearing black light armor guarding beside the girl and has a medic healing the injured girl.

"Clear path!" "Clear path!" yelled a tall and muscular man, equip in black armor and has a heavy sky piercer in his hand.

Everyone that surround the girl immediate turn their attention toward the man and clear a path for the warrior.

"Alicia?!" exclaimed Long Di with a little bit of shock when he finally saw who was the lying on the floor.

"General..!" gaining her strength back a little bit, the female warrior quickly push herself up into sitting position with the little bit strength she left.

"Alicia! What happen? What made you leave the city in such terrible state?" "General… please.. help us… high elf city… has been attacked.. by goblins" said the girl weakly before losing her conscious.

"Alicai!" with the young Emperor kneel beside the girl and start checking on her condition.

"The high elf was being attacked?" "Goblins? I thought they were all dead before the elves war?!" "How can this happen.." murmur some of the people with fear and terrified expression.

"LuBu!" yelled the young Emperor after checking on the girl's condition and turning his gaze to his officer.

"Immediately prepare our horses, we will ride straight toward dark elf city for reinforcement!" ordered the Emperor "Yes!" "Xing Cai please take care of her, I will leave all the our soldiers in your command" "Don't worry my love, I won't fail you" replied Xing Cai with a nod to her husband.

(Meanwhile)

Capital of Dragon Dynasty- Chang An

"Your majesty…" in the large throne room of the capital, a council is progressing with his majesty is currently discussing some problem with his ministers until-

"General Guan Yu! Zhang Fei! Ma Chao! Huang Zhong!" yelled the Emperor (clone) with his majesty suddenly stand up from his throne.

"Yes! Your majesty!" with all the General being call immediately step forward. "Immediate lead our available most elite cavalry team and cannons to the 'X' symbol on the map" ordered the Emperor with a scroll suddenly appear on his hand with a servant quickly took the scroll and give it General Guan Yu.

"Yes! Your majesty!"

(20 minutes later)

Dark elf city

"Clang!" "Rar!!!" "Hold the line! Keep those evil things ou- "Look out!" with a large flaming stone crash onto the castle wall.

"Damm it!" "Are you alright Chole?-" "Mi-lady!" with an injured dark elf female soldier quickly run toward the female general.

"Mi-lady, we can't hold much longer! North wall has fallen!" "Damm it-!" "Rar!!!" without giving any chance to let the elves to finish their chat a group of goblins break pass the barrage of fire arrows and jump to attack on the injured general and soldiers.

"Look out!"

"Shu!!" in the time where the soldiers guarding on the castle wall seeming panic due to the group of goblins and with some of them trying to stop the goblins, a red sword "Arghh!" pierce through the first goblins head and a figure appear in front the panic general with his hands grab both of the remaining goblins and smash them to the ground ending their pathetic life with their brain crush.

"What?!.." " **Fire release: Dragon's fire barrage**!" with hundreds of horse sizes fire balls descend from the sky lighten up the gloomy battle flied and fly straight forward the goblins army.

"Arghh!!!" seeing the sky suddenly being fill with hundreds of suns with some of the goblins only can stare at the sky unbelievable, some try to run but non of them know- "Bammm!!!!!" this will be their last thing they saw on the earth -"BOOOMMM!!!".

Wind blew, the time on the castle wall seems to being froze with every soldiers stop what they are doing and look at the scene before them.

Shock, surprise and unbelievable can't describe their current emotion. "We are here to assist you, leave the rest to us" said the savior and the caster of the fire release.

With all people that present on the castle wall turn their attention to the man- "Long Di-sama?" with long black hair that reach his shoulder, ocean blue eyes equip in black light armor with a golden sword that has a Dragon carve on the sword.

"General!" like a gust of wind a man suddenly jump onto the castle wall with a spear and kneel in front the black hair warrior- "West side had been taken care of" reported the man with his long black hair tie in a high pony tail while equip with light blue armor.

"Hm, LuBu-" "Boom!!!" with a loud crashing sound of metal and black light that mix with a bit of red light suddenly explode from the west side of the castle, gaining the attention of everyone in the dark elf city.

The next thing follow the large energy attack is the mourning of the goblins eco in the whole battle flied with strong gust of wind that mix with sand and dirt cover the whole battle ground of the west part of the castle.

"Shu-" a shadow jump out from the mist and –" Bamm!" land on beside the young black hair general, after the mist die out it reveal a tall and muscular man that riding on a red horse and holding a long and powerful weapon that fill with the blood of his victims.

"Those pathetic creature had been taken care of" reported General LuBu to his superior.

"Hm, general Chole please lead us to Queen Olga we have bring the reinforcement request from the high elf"

(5 minutes later)

The palace of dark elf

"Queen Olga, please send reinforcement to the high elf immediately" request the black hair Emperor with his Generals stand beside him.

"Sorry General Long Di but as you see our city also in the verge of fallin-" replied the Queen- "Queen Olga High elf city is also in the verge of falling if isn't both of your countries didn't agree to join the alliance and if my army was being send to help the high elf will be seen as by passing, I would not came to dark elf city first" said the black hair warrior.

"How dare you!" screech an elder of the dark elf- "Guards! Arrest them!" ordered the elder with the remaining guards holding their spears and move toward the group.

"You dare-" with both of the Emperor's Generals immediately went into their battle stance and guard beside their Emperor- But before the guards was close enough to the group from Dragon Dynasty, a sudden gust of large amount of Killing Intent was release and froze all the guards and the officers in their place.

"If not because the letter from the High elf gave us the permission to come I wouldn't even standing right here now" said the black hair man with a glare to the elder and cause the elder fall on his back trembling and can't even said out a complete with his face pale as ghost.

"LuBu, Zhao Yun, let's go" said the black hair man and turn around after his killing intent was clear and release the guards and the officers of dark elf from fear.

"Wait! General Long D-" "With or without your help I am going to assist Queen Celestine and her people right now even me and my guards will be seen as by passing the border" with that the young Emperor walks out the palace without turning his head.

500m outside high elf castle

"Hya!" a group of cavalry that form by three person can be sported on the way toward the high elf city.

"How much longer till we reach the city?" asked Long Di to both his Generals riding beside him.

"Almost there! You majesty!" replied General Zhao Yun riding on his white horse following close to his superior horse.

'Please be okay, Celestine' thought the black hair Emperor while rushing quickly forward and can't stop worrying for the high elf.

"We are here"

In front of the group of cavalry is the city of high elf but instead of the harmony and beautiful high elf city that decorate with beautiful large white marble stone and lion head decoration on the castle wall, in front of the group, many of the white marble were destroyed and many scramble around the floor, the lion head on the wall had been destroy and the shred of the sculpture or rather what it was left lying on the floor.

"Quickly!" ordered the Emperor leading his Generals rush into the burning city.

(Another 5 minutes)

"Rar!!!" "Wu.." surround the normal citizens of high elf are several short goblins that holding either poor made sword or spear while drooling at the sight of the young children and the young female high elf.

"Don't come near!" yelled a young female high elf holding on a black flag that has dragon symbol while waving in front herself and the group of high elf she is protecting to prevent the goblins to moving forward and praying for miracle to happen and save them from the chaos situation.

"Ra!!!" "Ahhh!!!!" ignoring the threaten of the waving flag, the group of greedy goblins after eyeing the female high elf well and beautiful body with drool and rudely lung forward the group.

"Ah!" 'Please save us!' thought the young female in panic and fear close her eyes and hope miracle will happen "Slash!" "Arghh!!!" but the attack never come as the girl slowly open her eyes.

"Arghh!" before her sight lays lay the dead bodies of those greedy goblins and has their bloods flow on the ground and has a blue spear pierce through their head skull.

"Arghh!" with more and more goblins being slay down and some of their corpse being destroyed, as two figures one tall and muscular with holding a goblins on it's head and slam it hard onto the ground that create crack with another figure is a handsome and powerful young man that fighting the goblins with ease and in a blink those goblins that surround him have their head removed with their body.

"Slash!" "Don't worry, we are here to help" said the warrior in blue armor and kneel beside the young woman who holding on the flag with her dear life.

"General!" with an arrow shoot through the timid goblin which try to run away.

"General Huang Zhong!" "General LuBu, General Zhao Yun we have arrive as his majesty ordered but why are you here at the first place and what happen?" asked one of the member of the five tiger general- Ma Chao with his spear stain with the filthy blood of goblins.

"Generals!" with another team of people run toward the group with the one leading is a lady with shield and sword.

"General Xing Cai!" "I have submit the slaying goblins mission to the guild and these are all the adventurer that are available and the reinforcement of Dark elf while be here shortl-" " **Roar**!!"with a raging sound of a beast or a god sent through the entire city and gaining all people's attention with strong light and explosion being set off in the direction of the palace even people in the dark elf city can see the explosion in the palace.

"What-" "How-" "Let's go!" ordered the Generals and quickly ride toward the direction of the palace.

(With the Emperor)

"Slash!" "Arghh!!" with every goblins stand in the way toward the burning palace were quickly defeated with their blood spill on the wall beside them and paint the white wall into red.

"Ra!" "Get out my way!" yelled the Emperor while slashing his swords and cutting all the goblins in his way and destroy anyone who that stand in his way.

"Ra!" after rushing and breaking through several castle gate and finally reach the inner palace gate of the palace.

"Wu.. Ra! (fire)" watching the scene in front of it, the goblin that has a helmet that seems to be the commander of the group of skinny goblins that seems can't even hold a sword and only equip with bow and arrows with fear and horror, it order it's goblins to immediately shoot their arrows toward the warrior.

"Shushu!" with barrage of arrows shot toward the warrior who quickly sense the incoming attack and with a powerful jump to the sky and dodge all the incoming attack.

" **Fire release: Fire meteors**!" with several large fire balls emerge beside the warrior and fly straight forward the group of goblins.

Without even giving the time to express their shock and fear the fire balls have crash into the group of goblins and burning them alive with some of the fire balls destroy the blockades set up by the goblins.

"Celestine!" with only this thought Long Di quickly rush into the main chamber of the palace and smash open the door with the goblin cropse in his hand.

"Ra!" with some goblins in the main chamber turn their gaze to the gate with shock and quickly took hold their weapons and rush toward the intruder.

"Pham!" with only one slash that sent a gust of strong wind all the goblins were sent flying and crashed into the wall with some luckier fall unconscious and some dead.

"Celestine!" with the Emperor immediately rush toward the middle of the chamber that has several muscular goblins surround something in the middle.

"R-" didn't even have the time to react all the muscular immediately being cut in half with blood spray over the floor.

"Celestine!" exclaimed Long Di with shock and terror with his face almost turn pale white after seeing the girl she is searching for lay unconscious on the floor with white stinky liquid cover all her body.

With the young Emperor quickly pull the his down his cloak from his back and quickly some water to wash of the blood and white stinky liquid and pick the girl up and cradle her with his cloak cover her body.

"Long Di.." "Shh, everything is okay, Celestine I am here" with the Emperor quickly preform healing jutsu while sniffing and try to control his anger and sadness.

"Long Di-sama…" "Just rest first Celestine" "Long Di-sama" mumble the high elf Queen weakly and using all her remaining strength to raise her hand and touch softly on the Emperor's cheek.

"You came…" with the Queen open her eyes slightly with her best effort "You will be okay Celestine.." mumble Long Di while trying to hold back his tears that will break out any moment.

"Thank you.. for saving me" "Don't you dare give up! Celestine! Hang in there!" yelled the Emperor desperately and using his best effort to remove the poison in the Queen.

"Don't need to be sad"…" mumble the Queen and wipe away the tears of the Emperor.

"Thank you.. for.. everything.." mumble the Queen with a soft smile and caress softly on the Emperor's cheek "Thank you.. for giving me.. the chance.. to meet you.." before closing her eyes and her hand fall to the ground with a soft sound of "Thud.."

"Ra..Ra.." with some goblins gather outside after hearing the sound of the and looking at the strange figure that looks like holding on something closely to himself.

Curiously and closing the figure slowly and caution fearing that will be some kinds of traps that set by their victims.

"Ra!" thinking that the figure wouldn't stand against them with their advantages in number and lung forward the figure with their weapons in hand.

"Re…. Roar!!" the sound of a giant roar only can be send from a raging beast or by a raging God was sent through the entire city of high elf, with winds, lightning and fire explode from the palace and wipe out all goblins that stay in the palace.

"Celestine" standing up, holding on the corpse of the once beautiful Queen high elf with his surrounding being burn into ashes and left only black burnt mark with all the goblins gone with the lighting, wind and fire strike.

"General!" yelled the Generals with soldiers following behind them shortly with many of the soldiers that equip in black battle armor following tightly.

"Your majesty!" with all Generals from Dragon Dynasty immediately get down their horse and rush toward their superior who has the corpse of the Queen in his hold and walks slowly toward the group with an emotionless face.

"Mi-lady!" yelled Alicia, pushing and squeeze through the people and rush toward the young Emperor with tears keep streaming down her face.

"Celestine…" with the new arrive dark elf Queen riding on her horse with her face turn pale white and being froze like a statue can believe the accept the truth in front of her.

"Mi-lady.." with her legs give up to support her, the loyal warrior and best friend of Queen Celestine fall on her knee and crying loudly. With everyone before the scene lower their head, feeling sorry and sad for the loss of the high elf and mourning for the death.

"Unforgivable…" mumble the Emperor with woods being summon out the ground and form into a coffin.

"Your Majesty?"

"Unforgivable.." whisper the young Emperor again to himself and lay the corpse softly into the wood coffin with roots warp around the coffin and pull it into the ground.

"Long Di-" "Unforgivable!!!" roar the Emperor with rage with a thunder flash through the sky like react to the rage of the Emperor.

"Generals!" yelled the Emperor "Yes! Your majesty!" with all Generals and soldiers from the Dynasty immediately kneel in front their Emperor.

"March forward!! We will destroy those evil things that dare to stain our world" "Yes your majesty!" "Revenge for our comrade!" yelled the Queen of dark elf loudly with her soldiers, adventurer and warriors raise their weapons into the air and yell loudly.

(1 hour later)

An hour had passed since the form of coalition force, several villages that being captured by the goblins have been took back, corpses of those greedy little creature lie everywhere on the battle flied with their blood spill everywhere to redeem themselves for their deeds they done.

"So here it is.." now in front the whole coalition force that form by army from Dragon, dark elf and the adventurer from adventure guild lays a large plain that has gather all the remaining and the main force of the goblins.

"You must be kidding…" "How can't their number..!" "After killing so many.. how can there be…?!" before the coalition force lays the main force of the goblins from skinny one to so giant and muscular one with large wooden hammer to some rider goblins that riding on wolves eyeing their enemies, rather their prize- the female member in the coalition force and certain that the victory goddess will side with them.

"How many are they?" asked the Emperor riding on his white horse while looking at his enemies with emotionless expression.

"According to the last warfare between elves and goblins, looks like there should be 30-50 thousands of goblins down there" said Alicia to Long Di while looking at the green sea that form by goblins with the cheering sound of the goblins eco in the valley.

"50-60 thousands?! Are you serious!?" "How can we beat them?!" "Screw the reward I am leaving!" with some adventurer begin to have doubt about their decision and trying to get away before the war begin.

"General Long Di, what is your plan?" asked Queen Olga with her remaining dark elf soldiers stand still and remain calm even they were out number.

"Hm.. you there" with the Emperor turning his gaze to an adventurer who equip in a metal armor, with his helmet has bull horn at both sides.

"You fought bravely during the last battle, what do you think we should do?" with the adventurer slowly turn his gaze to the Emperor.

" **Kill** "

"That's what I want to hear" "Ra!" with a loud battle cry the entire army of goblins begin their march and rush forward their enemy blindly.

"Here they come!" "Hya!" "Let's go!" like the army of goblins the 1000 cavalry from Dragon Dynasty following their superior, riding forward the goblins sea fearless.

"Ra!" but just when two armies gonna crash together, surprisingly the black armor cavalry lead by Generals of dragon divide into two groups and ride forward left and right.

"Ra?!" and in front of the goblins is a hello gift from the dragon army- 20 powerful tiger class cannon (Will be mention in later chapter) that each shot can destroy a small mountain.

"Fire!" "Ra-!" "BOOMM!!!!" with the 20 shot of the cannons being fire and the large explosion can be heard even far away from the battle field.

In a blink of an eye, half of the goblins vanguard was being wiped off and before the goblins can gain back their attention with the shock and plan their next move.

"Blizz!!" suddenly the ground seems to tremble and shaken in fear, within the dust cloud two large energy lights-

"Hya!!!" with the dust cloud being wipe off and replace by the group of cavalry that lead by the Generals.

"Charge!" "Out of my way!" exclaimed the five tiger Generals with lightning surround them and form into a large light blue dragon and crush anything in their way.

"Roar!" with the other dust cloud being wipe off and reveal a muscular, tall man riding on a red horse that has fire burning in it eyes, with black and red aura surround him.

"Hahahah!!!" with every step he takes and every swings of his powerful weapon, there was nothing left except bloods and dissect of his victims with his powerful aura forming into a large black dragon with red eyes.

"Ra!!!" but that's not all the goddess of victory seems to leave the goblins wide the heaven start to cry, with wind, lightning start to gather at a point.

"Descend!" exclaimed the Emperor himself with wind blades was summon and destroy large or small of his enemies being cut into piece with his swords shinning with bright yellow light.

"BOOM!" like a large dragon made up by wind and lightning rushing straight forward the earth, without given any chance for goblins to recover the large dragon swipe through and destroy anything in it way.

"What?!-" can't express their shock most adventurer can only watch in awe, before them the army from the other country just destroy the large army of goblins like it was nothing.

With the three dragons start to rush toward a direction and meet in the center part of the battle flied and with a final blow- "Hya!" lightning, fire and wind are gather all together- " **Decedent of Dragon: The Might of Dragon**!"

(Half hour later)

"What power.." mumble one of the adventurer while following his team and march forward the forest where the last place goblins live while eyeing the battle field that was destroy by the final blow of the attack with impress and shock.

"They are trying to lure us into their trap" said General Guan Yu riding beside his majesty while looking at the remaining goblins that all retreat into the forest with some of them keep look back like trying to make sure the coalition force will follow them.

"Hm, then we shall follow them but-" replied the Emperor and bite on his thumb to draw blood and draw a symbol on his sword- " **Summon: Dragon King- Bahamut**!" exclaimed the Emperor with a large sound of puff and there appear the largest dragons every seen with his wings fully expand like it can cover a large mountain with it shadow fall upon the forest.

"Your majesty" said the giant dragon in low and booming voice that would probably be any nightmare for children.

"I would appreciate if you help me disable the traps in the forest and those tiny little green things that want to play sneak attack" "Very well" answering to the Emperor request the giant dragon simply expand his wings and with a flap sent himself into the sky.

"Wait! General Long Di what if there are good goblins in them?" asked a young mage watching the dragon fly to the sky and try to stop the attack.

"A dead goblin is a good goblin"

"Roar.." with fire start to gather in his mouth and- "Roar!!" like the rage of the god, large amount of fire decent from the heaven and burn the forest into ashes within seconds and turn the forest floor into black.

"Well then, let's move forward"

(15 minutes later)

Main cave of the goblins

"Ra!!!" trying to escape, the last group of remaining goblins which is also the luckiest that manage to survive or escape from the burning forest and run back to their cave.

"Ra!!" with some of the goblins drag out some of their victims from the cave and point their weapon at those poor female that has been hurt by them and intent to use them as hostages to force the coalition force to give up.

"Ra!!" with some of them can't even hold on their weapon steadily which they hold with their hands shake furiously.

"After all this.." as the Emperor with his head lower and his eyes close.

"You still want to beg for live?!" with the Emperor raise his head and looks at his enemies again but this time with his eyes turn into crimson red color and just with a glare, all the goblins' head explode.

Seeing that there are no way to escape anymore and all the goblin only itself- the goblin king alone, facing the almost God like being in front of it, it choose the most stupid and craziest way.

It rush forward and try to attack the Emperor with his bare hands.

"This will be the end.." without moving, before the last goblin can reach him, it- explode.

(?? Later)

Ruin of high elf city

"May your soul find peace, Celestine" with that the figure with black armor put a flower on the grave of the Queen of high elf.

 **S: Yeah!!! Finally! I almost give up on this chapter and it is the longest chapter I ever write 7500 words! Wow I gonna take a break for now on. I know about the war and the ending is a bit rush but I will rewrite that part when I have time, that's all for now. Bye~** **Thanks for reading~**


	10. ch6: The begining of war announcement

**S: Hi guys, welcome to the 6th chapter of the dragon dynasty~ Yeah!~**

 **Long Di: Em indeed this is the 19th chapter of the story and still have a long way to go. "Take a slip of his' green tea"**

 **Samui: My lord, here you are "Walk to her husband with her other two harem sisters"**

 **Long Di: Oh, my dears "give a smile to them"**

 **Wang Yuanji: My lord, where have you been? We have been worry sick about you "With a little angry in her voice"**

 **Long Di: Sorry my dears, I just having a drink with the author that's all "Give a hug to all his' wives"**

 **S: Arghh.. "Cough out blood and take out sun glasses"**

 **S: Well… let's.. "Try not cough out blood because of the scene"**

 **S: Just begin the story shall we? "Cough out blood because of jealous"**

 **"WHEN WILL I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND??!!"**

 **Oh I forget to mention that I change the relation between the family of the king of Nan Man (南蛮)- Meng Huo's wife will be Hua Man (花鬘) while Zhu Rong(祝融) will be his' daughter with Hua Man.**

 **Let's begin**

(Previous chapter)

"Thanks, I promise I will not let you down" replied Xing Cai with a smile and walks out the camp.

"… Care to explain?" asked Long Di with a sigh. "She looks trouble my lord and why not bring her along? We can use her skill anyway~" replied Linqi with a smile.

"Linqi… do you know you just disrespect the Emperor and cut off what he was saying" reminded Yuanji with a sigh.

"…" "I am sorry! Your majesty!" with Linqi immediately kneel in front of her husband after realized what she had done.

"Sigh" "It okay, my dear let's go and prepare for the war shall we?" replied the emperor with a smile and pull her up, with nod to all his' wives and walks out the military tent.

(Present)

Nan Zhong (南中)

Nan Zhong, the territory of The Great King- Meng Huo (孟获) who also the king and leader of the Nan Man barbarians.

Being the most south part and just below the most richest part of west- Cheng Du (成都) for only a week journey it is always one of the most difficult problem for all Emperor of Han since it always makes trouble for them or invade Jian Nin(建宁) and use it as a foot stone to invade Cheng Du (成都).

But no matter how many times, the Han government sent troops or army to fight the barbarians or executed how many Kings of Nan Man, the barbarian will always raise war against the Emperor again just after tens or hundreds years and cause the people in Jian Nin (建宁) and Cheng Du (成都) to suffer for the fire of war.

Nan Zhong- The castle of the Great King

"HaHaHaHa!" "Keep drinking!" "Yeah!" the castle of great king, it is the tallest building in Nan Zhong, locate at the center part of it with forest and small villages surround it. It was built with stone and have a wall to protect it from the invaders.

"HaHaHa! Keep drinking!" exclaimed the great king- Meng Huo sitting on his' throne that made by stone and has a tiger skin on it.

"Thank you, great king" said one of the general of the barbarian king- Meng Huo (孟获) with green tiger tattoos on his' body with a plate full of meat on his' table.

"HaHa! Keep drinking and tomorrow we will smash the new foolish dragon army to ground HaHaHa!!" exclaimed the great king happily with his' wife beside him helping him to refill his' cups.

"Pham!!" "Arghh!" suddenly a muscular man was being thrown into the throne room with injuries and fell unconscious.

"Hm, that's it? I thought he will be more challenging" said a girl with white hair, orange eyes, brown color skin and stand at 5'8 (173cm) with large D cups breasts that jiggling a bit when she walks into the throne room with her pet white tiger.

"Great King, with the strength of your family we will surely win this war" said another officer but with elephant tattoos.

"HaHaHa! When I defeat the foolish Emperor I will become the New Emperor and you guys will be my officers and generals HaHaHa!" exclaimed the King happily while the muscular man being drag out the throne room by two Meng Huo guards.

"Long Live the Great King!" greeted all officers and rise their cups that fill with wine.

"Hm, dismiss and prepare for tomorrow battle" ordered the Great King with all of his' officer drink their wine and leave the castle, leaving the king's family.

"Zhu Rong (祝融) are you hurt?" asked the wife of the great king- Hua Man (花鬘) the beauty of Nan Zhong but with her father is the most wisdom man in Nan Zhong, she was taught about the knowledge of the Han dynasty.

"No mother, it was too easy to defeat those loser, they can't even fight me or stand more than 10 minutes" replied the daughter of the Great King with a smile and walks toward her mother.

"Sigh" "Zhu Rong, I know you are strong and I am happy of you but you are 18 already, it is time for you to have a husband. You see even the other beside us- Yang Feng (杨峰)'s daughter had married already and she even younger than you by one year" said the great king with a sigh and worry about the marriage for her daughter.

"Hm, father I will not marry any man that is weak than me just like you said before and all the men that try to challenge me were so weak and stupid" replied the proud princess.

"But that's the 20th men you had defeated…" said the great king start to regret what he said before.

"Never less, I will only marry the man who is stronger than me and have the will of greatness" said the princess with a proud smile toward her parents with her mother giving her a warm smile and her father want to bang his' head toward the stone wall.

Night Time- King's bedroom

"My king, do you really want to raise war against the Dragon dynasty?" asked the queen of the great King, sitting on the bed with her husband stare outside the window.

"My love, if I can I wouldn't want this war either. Our parents and many of our ancestors had died in the war against the former Han (汉) Dynasty since the fallen of the Qin (秦) Dynasty, our ancestors got banished because of Xiang Yu (项羽). But without the assistances from the Dynasty itself, we can't survive longer, with almost half of our lands are swamps or mountains, it really hard to maintain the food supplies equally to my people because of the land is getting lesser and lesser but the people is growing very fast" said the Great King with a sigh while keep staring at the night sky that full of stars.

"But my king, why don't we send a peace treaty to the new Dynasty? We can form a new alliance-" "But what can we offer? I can't surrender our home to them and we have no resources to offer them, what we have here they have triple or even more" stated the Great King and turn his' head back to looks at his' wife.

"My love, we don't have any choice now, sooner or later the population in Nan Zhong will reach it maximum if I don't solve this problem now, it will be Zhu Rong's and her husband problem. That's something I don't want to happen to our child" defend the great king.

"My King…" "It is our only way to survive.. I must take the risk even I may die in the battle field" said the great king with his' wife rush toward him and hug him from behind and cry silently.

The princess bedroom

"Xiao Bai (小白), what do you think about war?" "Roar" "Ya, I don't like the sound of it too even I don't face one before" said the princess on her bed and pet her pet white tiger softly on its' head.

"Roar" "I heard mother told me before, many will died in the war, villages be destroyed and city being burn to ashes and the sound of cry and sorrow everywhere" "Roar" with the white tiger laying on the ground lazily.

"It is so confusing for why father need to raise war, doesn't this life good enough already? We can train, drinking and discover new place every day" "Roar~" with the white tiger begin to fall asleep on the floor.

"Ya, you will not get it since you are just a tiger" said the princess with a pout and turn to the other side of the bed.

'I wonder what the leader of the Dragon army will look like? Is he handsome? Will he looks different from the challengers that only use their muscle to think? Or maybe he is strong enough to defeat me?' thought the princess with a little bit of excitement and raise her head a bit to looks at the night sky.

'Well that's a thing I will find out soon, time to rest now…'

Jian Nin (建宁)

"Your majesty" greeted general Pang Tong (庞统) with a bow.

"Yes, how is the situation in the city?" "Everything is ready as you order"

"Good" stated Long Di (Naruto) and walks to the castle wall.

"It time for war" stated the Emperor with the army in black armors standing orderliness, waiting for the order from their Emperor.

To be continue….

 **S: Ta Da! That all for this chapter XDD Hope you guys like it, with now the Dragon army reach Jian Nin and is ready for war what will happen during the war? Will the Great King win or lose? Find out more in the next chapter of Dragon Dynasty~ The strongest will stand and the weak one will fall.**

 **S: And by the way I will be more focus on posting my work on Wattpad, if you also have a Wattpad account and still wish to support my work- my account name of Wattpad is @Sliverokami.**

 **S: And "Dragon Dynasty" that I post on Wattpad has reach chapter 29. I am not abandon but the flames and harsh comment make me lost my will to continue to write on anyway Thanks for reading~**

 **Thanks for reading~~ XD**


End file.
